Learning to Fall
by sez-princess
Summary: AU/AH. Bella is on/off with Jacob, til Edward comes along that is. Can Edward, who has a past of his own, win her trust and will they find happiness in one another? Or will the past threaten to break them? Complete with Epilogue.
1. Frustration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

The sound of the alarm ringing woke me up. I angrily pressed down on it to keep it quiet before slowly pulling myself out of my warm and comfortable bed. Even after all the times I'd done this, I still hated early mornings and it seemed that I always would. Mondays suck, especially.

I found my small silver phone on my bedside table and flipped it open. One new message, from my boyfriend of two months, Jacob. _Morning babe, can't pick you up today my car died, can u come get me?_ I rolled my eyes before replying with a simple 'OK'. A please would've been nice, but Jacob didn't bother with things he deemed pointless, such as every day politeness. I shut the phone angrily and tossed it on my bed before walking into the bathroom to shower.

As I showered, I thought back to Jake and the stunt he'd pulled last night. I was still angry at him and his message this morning really didn't help that. Things had gotten hot and heavy last night and he'd been ready for us to have sex right then and there, in the back seat of his little car. Things had gotten that way a lot lately. Back when he first pursued me, Jake had been sweet, romantic even. Nothing more than a sweet kiss. Then it became passionate deep kisses, followed by groping and other things I honestly didn't appreciate the majority of the time.

Jacob and I had touched one another, in fact I would touch him to distract him from touching me. However, I was yet to allow the actual act of sex to occur. Jake was no virgin and I knew he wasn't used to having to wait for a girl but I was determined not to commit the act of love until I was actually _in love_.

He'd failed to see my point and tried to get into my pants in any way possible. It used to be funny because he'd stop when I'd push him away, but lately it was really bothering me. How could he expect me to fall in love and actually want to do it when he was being so darn pushy? I didn't mind the fact that he tried, but the way that he was persistent when I explained to him why I didn't want to do it yet, that is what annoyed me the most.

I got out of the shower and pulled on my jeans and a white singlet, as well as a black jacket. I didn't dress up for school, Forks High wasn't exactly the place of a fashion statement. Forks in general was just a casual place. I walked downstairs to find the house empty, Charlie was already at work, I assumed. I grabbed a slice of bread and gulped down some orange juice before running out to my old red chevy pickup.

I sped down to Jake's house. He lived in Forks, only five minutes away from me. He'd lived here with his parents his whole life, while I moved here six months ago after Renee, my mother, remarried. Jake had family who lived on the reservation down in La Push but said they were 'superstitious old bastards' so he chose to stay in Forks. I met him on my very first day at Forks High School.

I pulled up at his medium-sized house, Jacob's rabbit sitting out the front. That car had always been unreliable but Jacob insisted it was a beast and he couldn't be without it. I beeped the horn and Jake sauntered out to the car before jumping up and into the passenger's seat.

"Hey babe," He greeted me, to which I scoffed. "Sorry, _Bella_," He said, emphasising my name. I hated when he called me babe, it made me think of a piece of meat, which further emphasised my belief that Jacob was primarily a physical being and would continue to attempt to sleep with me until I finally succumbed.

He reached over and placed his hand on my thigh, making pointless chatter all the way to school. I added my input here and there but was thankful when we pulled up to school so I could be away from him. I was no good at hiding my emotions and I didn't want to snap at him when technically he'd done nothing wrong, this morning that is.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed a shiny silver Volvo parked in the spot where Jacob usually parked his rabbit, and next to where I parked my chevy. Jacob jumped out of the car and greeted me on my side of the car, slamming my door behind me after helping me out. He pushed me up against the car and crashed his lips onto mine, parting them with his tongue.

I pushed him away. "Jake, we're at school!" I said harshly.

"Well you don't give it to me when we're in private either babe," He said with a chuckle. His face lit up with his child-like smile, reminding me of why I was attracted to him in the beginning. I slapped his arm away before he grabbed my hand and held it in his and we walked off into the school.

We were half way through our Junior year and I had biology first period. Jacob had government so we peeled off onto opposite directions in the school. I walked into the lab and sat at the table I shared with my best friend, Alice. She bounded through the door and took her seat next to mine.

She pecked me on the cheek, perky as always. "Morning Bella!" She greeted me. I greeted her back before she launched into the latest gossip. Nothing overly intriguing, just a new boy starting in our grade. I assumed that was who the Volvo belonged to.

"Ooh there he is," Alice said, pointing towards the front of the classroom. A boy stood there, conversing quietly with the teacher before walking towards a free bench. He had bronze-colored hair that looked unstyled but a style all in its own at the same time. He had bright, green eyes that scanned the room quickly before glancing down. He was tall and lean, yet still somehow muscular. Definetly good looking and not in the way that Jake was. I shrugged off the thought, analysing good looking new students was not a way to make things better between Jake and I.

"So," Alice began, "Anything happen between you and Jacob last night? Or did you turn him down again?"

"You already know the answer to that," I said sternly.

The teacher gave me a sharp look but continued to ramble on about some pointless topic I'd already learnt in Phoenix.

I lowered my voice to a whisper before finishing my discssion with Alice. "I just want my first time to be special. I want to be in love, I don't want to feel forced into it by my boyfriend of a mere two months,"

"I know, I'm just joking. I waited with Jasper and it was amazing, now we are free to do it all the time. It is fun though, Bella!" She whispered back, following her statement with a giggle. Alice and Jasper had been together since before I'd moved here and it wasn't the first time I'd heard about their active sex life. I sighed before opening my book to the page indicated by the teacher.

The bell rang, just in time to save us from enduring yet another lecture on evolution from the teacher. Alice bounded out, squealing something about Jasper. I gathered my things into my bag, accidently knocking my biology text book of the table. I bent down to reach it, but a pair of arms had already picked it up and were handing it towards me. I looked up to see the face and looked deep into a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome" He murmered. "I'm Edward," He said as he extended his hand towards me, and I took it in my own, giving a small shake. We stood up again and headed out the door.

"Bella," I said politely.

"Um...do you know where classroom 16E is?" He asked once we were standing up again. His voice, I noticed, was soft and ran off his tongue, like smooth velvet.

I was about to reply when I felt a large warm hand wrap around my waist and noticed that it was Jake. He pulled me into his arms and Edward looked away. After introducing them, Jacob refocused his attention on me. I pushed him away just long enough to direct Edward in the right direction before Jacob had grabbed me hard on my bum.

I slapped his hand away and stalked off. He called after me, that hated name _Babe_, but I ignored him and walked off to gym.


	2. Cutting & Talking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch time, to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sitting at our usual table.

Jacob, I noticed, was talking to Jessica Stanley in the corner of the room. She leaned into him,_ not_ so subtly flirting. I hated the way she flirted with him, but usually he didn't reciprocate any of her actions, merely shrugged her off. Today though he laughed with her for a few moments before dawdling over to our table.

Emmett and Alice were deep into a discussion, while Jasper and Rosalie simply sat there rolling their eyes at their significant others. Emmett and Alice were both very fiesty and playful at times so these arguments were a frequent occurrence.

Jasper and Emmett were cousins and both Seniors, while Rosalie was a Junior like Alice and I. She was dating Emmett and had been prior to my arrival at Forks, just like Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Emmett were best friends, as well as cousins, but when Jacob pursued me upon my arrival here, he made close friends of them as well. They were all my best friends, although I felt closest to Alice, even if she was a bit crazy.

Now we all sat together at this exact table every lunch, giggling and joking. Just the six of us. Occasionally we were joined by Jessica, Mike or Angela, other Juniors, but mostly they stuck to themselves. I liked Angela but couldn't stand Mike or Jessica, who were in an occassional relationship. That in itself was annoying. They would fight then Jessica would pathetically flirt with Jake, while Mike would work his sleaze on me. _Gross_. Jake and Jessica had a 'thing', as Jessica had put it, before I had moved here and she seemed to still dwell on that.

Jake took his seat beside me, giving me a soft peck on the lips. "Jessica already has her eyes on the new guy. Did you see his Volvo in the carpark? What a wank!" He scoffed. "Bet Jess just wants his Daddy's credit card,"

"Actually, he's in my bio class, he helped pick up my stuff." I said, sticking my chin up slightly.

"He's still a wank. His Dad is that new doctor, my Dad doesn't like him too much, already had a run in with him," Jacob talked while eating, most attractive. "Bells, lets dump this joint and go back to yours." Jacob suggested to which I immediately shut him down.

"No Jake,"

"Aww babe, I want to talk to you, you've been so angry with me these past few days, have you got PMS or something?" He asked, loud enough for everyone at our table to hear and glance at us, holding back the giggles.

"You're an ass," I growled at him before picking up my things and storming out of the cafeteria.

He ran after to me, backing me into an open classroom in the hall.

"Jake I'm over your games, why can't you take me seriously? I'm your girlfriend, not your _'babe'_" I said at him, my voice sounding weak rather than fierce as I'd intended.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I just like to joke around, I don't want to upset you. You know I dig you, yeah?" He asked as he pulled my face up and looked me in my eyes. "Come on babe, lets go back to yours, and talk. I mean actually talk,"

"Fine," I muttered and took his hand in mine.

It wasn't a good idea to cut class, but honestly I wasn't in the mood and just didn't care. We got in my chevy and were silent on the drive back to my place. It had started to rain lightly, which was heavy by the time we had arrived home. We ran through the rain, laughing as we sprinkled the floor with wetness as we trudged through the door and collapsed on the old couch in the living area.

Jacob reached across and kissed me passionately, his hands working their way over my back. I almost forgot my original intentions, getting caught up in the moment. I leant into the kiss more and Jacob reached for the zip of my jacket, throwing it off across the room before kissing down my neck.

"Jake!" I giggled, "Stop! We were meant to talk remember?"

He grumbled something and got up off me, sitting down besides me. I leant my body into his, resting my head on his warm chest. His heart was beating slightly erratically, the way it always did when he thought we were getting closer. It upset me that it wasn't my company he craved sometimes, more my body.

"Do you have any interest in me, besides a physical thing?" I asked him, my voice laced with sadness. I'd never been in love and I hoped that it would evolve into that with Jacob, but I was really having my doubts.

"Of course I do, Bells. It's just your fault you're so darn sexy, I can't help myself around you. But I really like you. Why are you so against sex? I bet I could make you enjoy it,"

"I'm not," I replied. "I just don't think it's something to be rushed into. You know I'm a virgin and it means a lot to me. I want it to be special and I want to be ready, I'm not ready now,"

"What will it take for you to be ready?" Jacob growled.

"I don't know, maybe if my boyfriend wasn't trying to get into my pants so much, then maybe I'd be able to be more comfortable with him!" I growled back. "Why don't you just leave? If we aren't fighting about sex then it's your lack of common politeness, or your wandering eye. Oh wait it must be me, I must have PMS right?"

"Jesus Bells, take a joke!"

"What and be like you? Everything is a bloody joke to you! You don't take anything seriously Jake, not me, not school, when will you grow up?" I spat at him.

I pushed him away from me before running up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"How am I supposed to get home?" Jacob yelled up the stairs.

"Fuck off! I don't care, walk you jerk!" I yelled back.

Things had never gotten so bad with Jake, we'd yelled before but never before had I felt so betrayed. I told him I wasn't ready to have sex with him, so the first thing he does is try and find out what he has to do to make me ready. And don't get me started on that _Babe_ thing.

I fell onto my bed and the let the tears overcome me before drifting off to sleep. In that moment I was glad I didn't love Jacob, these fights would hurt me so much more if I was actually in love with him.

I awoke a few hours later when I heard Charlie calling up to me.

"Hi Dad, up here!" I called back before proceeding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I noticed that Charlie had some takeaway chinese sitting on the table in the kitchen.

"Thought I'd give you a break from cooking," He joked before hanging up his belt and taking a seat on one of the mismatched chairs in the kitchen. I took the seat opposite him and began poking at my fried rice.

"Whats wrong Bells?" I cringed at the name _Bells_ which Jacob sometimes called me before answering.

"Just Jacob," I said bittely, stabbing the fork into the plastic container in front of me. "He's so immature,"

"Aw come on, he's not so bad honey," Charlie said. Of course he would think that, having known Jacob, all of Jacob's life. Charlie was best friends with Jake's dad and was eager to set us up as soon as I moved here with him. He was all for the relationship and the two of them got along well. Sometimes Jake would come over and sit and watch sports with Charlie for an hour before paying any attention to me.

I shrugged off the talk about Jacob and Charlie made small talk about his day. Apparently there was a new doctor in town, the same doctor, I assumed, Jacob had mentioned. Edward's dad.

"Met the new kid?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes, he's in my bio class, why?" I asked.

"Oh he's that doctor's son, quite wealthy family I think." Charlie said as he shoveled the last of his chinese into his mouth.


	3. Girl Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

The next day of school was a frustrating blur.

Jake approached me several times, but I dismissed him. I didn't want to give him any of my time today. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes at me, just like they did a lot of the time. They'd gotten used to mine and Jake's fights and expected us to be over it by lunchtime. This time was different though. Two months wasn't a long time but I was hoping Jake would've started to really fall, I was hoping _I _would've started to fall.

I walked into gym with Rosalie the next day. She was discussing a party that Jessica Stanley was having, to which the whole grade was invited. Nothing like one of her house parties.

I sighed as I grabbed my lunch and carried my tray over to our usual table. Jacob was noticeably absent from the cafeteria but I didn't bother to mention it, I really didn't want to talk about it. The boys would've defended him and said he just needs time to settle down and the girls would've called him names and told me not to worry about it, it'd sort itself out.

I was sick of these conversations. Even in the four months before Jacob and I were officially a couple, these conversations were frequent. From the first day I started at Forks, I was attracted to Jake. He was charismatic, cheeky, fun and a little crazy. I hoped he could be serious, but it took him four months for him to stop fooling around and ask me to be his girlfriend. It seemed like it'd take him longer to take that seriously. Two months was a while and still, Jacob treated me more like a friend he made out with, rather than his girlfriend.

I walked to trig after lunch, Jessica prattling on excitedly about her party along the way. I mainly ignored what she was saying, just giving the occasional 'yeah' or 'cool' or nod, until one thing she said caught my attention.

"I'm going to invite the new guy, he's hot! He doesn't talk to anyone though but I think he'll open up if I talk to him," Trust Jessica to try and ruin the innocence of the newcomer. She was like a man-consumer who'd gone through most guys in our grade, sticking mostly with Mike, however. I didn't like her a lot, especially her flirting with Jacob, but mainly she was alright if you didn't want a serious conversation.

The rest of the week passed in a similar way, everyone in a buzz about Jess's upcoming party. Most of the juniors were going, along with those 'preferred' seniors, including Jasper and Emmett.

Alice and Rosalie decided to drag me along to a shopping trip on saturday morning to get outfits for the night. They always told me it was a bad idea to rely on buying an outfit so late prior to an event, however, they only found out about this party this week so they had to make do. They already had incredibly full wardrobes but I learnt a long time ago that that meant nothing. Apparently, you can never have enough clothes.

We drove into Port Angeles, arriving there by 11am. It was a lousy day, cold and wet, typical of Forks. I sighed as I got out of Rose's car and headed into one of the clothes shops along the main street.

After digging through the racks and deciding on what to wear themselves, Alice & Rosalie began to throw various items of clothing at me. I groaned as they pushed me into the change rooms, my arms holding a vast array of random colors and fabrics.

Alice had decided on a pair of tight black jeans, along with a lace short sleeve top and black jacket _link on profile_. Rosalie had gone for a black and grey block print dress _link on profile_which she said she'd pair with tights and boots. Very rarely could you wear a dress without tights in Forks and not freeze.

I tried on the items that Rosalie and Alice had thrown at me before settling on a pair of blue jeans and a black blouse with a white singlet. _link on profile_

After buying our new clothes, Alice, Rose & I went to a small cafe to have some lunch and immediately, the boy talk ensued.

"What exactly happened Bella?" Alice asked.

"He wouldn't stop pressuring me, you guys know that," I mumbled between bites.

"He's human, a _male_ human more specifically. It doesn't mean that he doesn't respect you Bella, he just wants to be with you. I'm sorry it's not really any of my business, but you guys fight alot, well not really fight, but bicker. Why are you all of a sudden just saying that it's enough?" Rosalie questioned, while I questioned whether she was secretly working for Jacob. Friends are meant to defend their friend, not their friend's boyfriend. I rolled my eyes before ignoring her and continuing to eat my pasta dish.

"Rose, Bella isn't as sexual as us," Alice said with a giggle.

"You are supposed to be my friends, why do you always make jokes about my virginity?" I was angry now and was about to pack up my things and leave when Alice spoke again.

"Aw sorry honey, we are just playing. We understand. I just think that once you start you wont see the big deal about it. Maybe you just need to relax, let love happen. Have you ever considered that you're scared of letting yourself fall in love?"

"I want to love him, believe me I do, I just can't really take a relationship with him seriously, I want to have a guy I can count on. Jake isn't like Jasper or Emmett, there's no consistency or strength to our relationship. I mean how long did it take for him to actually ask me to be his girlfriend?"

"Maybe he just needs time to calm down and get used to the idea of being in a serious relationship" Rosalie suggested. Her and Alice then continued to discuss Jake and I, but my mind wandered off. My dazed state was broken by the sound of my phone, indiciating I had a new message.

I pulled it out of my bag and flipped it open to reveal a new message from Jake.

_Hey Bells, look I don't know what's happening between us but I want to see you. I will pick you up tonight and we can talk before Jess's thing._ I read it aloud to the girls and they once again added their points of giving him another shot. I mumbled in response and they took that as my defeat, so I replied to Jake telling him to pick me up at six.

They noticed my annoyance, finally, and ceased all talk about Jake during the ride home. I didn't really pay attention, however. Until I heard them mention the new boy.

"He's _so_ good-looking but I bet he has a dead personality. I haven't seen him speak to anyone," Alice said.

Rosalie was about to speak, but I interrupted her. "He's spoken to me before, I think he's just shy. You are right about him being good looking though," I shrugged and noticed Alice had turned from the front to face me where I sat in the back seat of the car.

"You're so crushing on him Izzy! Look at you blush!" She giggled, to which I vehemently defended myself.

"I don't even know him Alice! I was just saying he's spoken to me. I'm sure he's just feeling shy. I know what it's like to be the new student," Alice just rolled her eyes before turning back to face the front of the car.

Rosalie dropped Alice of first, then me. She stopped outside my house but cut the engine off and used her slender legs to launch herself in the back seat with me before she proceeded to wrap her arms around me.

"Sorry Bell, we are bitches sometimes aren't we?" She said, her voice soft.

"Yep," I said in response, before jumping out of the car as Rosalie jumped back in the driver's seat. I waved her good bye before heading into my house, shopping bags in hand. Girl time never used to feel like an interrogation or lecture. I sighed before trodding up the stairs and into my room.


	4. A Bad Idea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

After a long, relaxing shower, I started to blow dry my hair. I normally just let my hair dry whichever way, but Jake was trying to be nice by picking me up so I didn't see the harm in putting a little bit of effort into my appearance.

When it was dry, I ran my hands down my hair and it cascaded down into soft waves. I'd actually managed to make myself look semi-presentable. I put on a little bit of foundation and mascara but that was it, I've never been much of a make-up person.

I headed into my bedroom and pulled my new clothes out of the shopping bags they were still in. I walked over to my chest of draws and rummaged through them for a nice bra and undies, deciding on a lacey white bra and matching boy legs. Nice underwear was still unneccesary but I liked to be prepared nonetheless. I tossed my fluffy white towel away and pulled the underwear set on along with my jeans, singlet and blouse.

Then I examined myself quickly in the mirror and was satisfied with my appearance. I glanced over at the clock and it read 5:45, Jake would be here soon. I don't know why, but that made me nervous. What exactly did he want to talk about? He'd been pressing his luck a lot lately so hopefully he'd actually try and talk tonight, without tearing my new clothes off.

I walked down stairs and found Charlie in the living room, having just gotten home from work.

"You look nice Bells, where you off to?" He asked.

"Just around to a friends place for some movies," I lied.

"Jake going?"

"Yes Dad. He's actually picking me up soon," I said with forced sweetness before taking a seat next to Charlie. He was watching the news which had be confused, until I realised it was actually a sports update. _Charlie and his sports_.

I sat there and watched it with him for a few moments until I heard a car pulling into our drive-way, then a few moments later, several knocks on the door. Normally he just beeped the horn at me. I opened the door and Jacob greeted me with a soft kiss on the cheek before letting himself in my house and walking over to where Charlie sat.

"Charlie, what's goin' on?" He said enthusiastically, patting him on the back before taking a seat next to him.

"Just watching the sports update, so what movies are you kids watching tonight?"

Jake looked slightly confused but quickly covered, "Oh yeah, some blood and gore, you know how Bells loves that stuff," He chuckled before getting up. "Well, better go, don't want to keep Bella waiting. See you later Charlie!" Jacob extended his hand to Charlie and Charlie gave it a firm shake before waving us goodbye.

When we were in Jacob's little car, he turned to me. "You look beautiful Bells, go shopping with Al and Rose again?" I nodded my head and smiled up at him.

"You look pretty sharp yourself. Seems like you're trying to impress someone tonight, who's the lucky lady?" I asked him playfully.

"Oh you know, this incredibly sexy brunette. She has the most amazing smile, when she actually smiles that is. And don't get me started on the body," He laughed. "Actually I was hoping she wouldn't mind if we just went for a little drive and had a chat before we headed of to the party?"

"She wouldn't mind," I said.

We drove towards the outskirts of Forks before crossing over into La Push. Jacob reached over and held my hand somewhere at the beginning of the drive and kept it rested there on my leg. Eventually we stopped in the car park overlooking First Beach in La Push.

"Nice view isn't it?" Jacob asked when he shut his car off. He turned to face me, now holding both my hands in his. He leant across to kiss me, before letting go of one of my hands and running his fingers up and down my jaw. He kissed down my neck, stopping just above my breast before mumbling "Sorry, meant to be talking,"

I told him it was okay and he started talking. "Sorry Bells, I hate that you think I don't care about you, I'm just not used to having to control myself this much," He laughed. "You have no idea how sexy you are, those lips, your body,"

"You understand I'm not doing this to torture you though, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry I take it so light heartedly. I know you want love, fireworks, whatever you want to call it. I promise I am going to take things more seriously now,"

"Thanks Jake, I really appreciate that."

"Would you object to coming to sit on my lap then?"

I giggled before jumping into the back seat, tugging on Jacob's shirt and pulling him back there after me. He lay across the seat, his back propped up against the side of the car and I sat on my side on top of him, my head resting against his chest. He leant down and rest his head on mine.

"You know," I whispered, "Just because I object to some things, doesn't mean I object to everything."

I turned around so my legs were now on either side of his and leant in to kiss him deep and passionately on the lips. He ran his hands along my hips and back, pulling my top up and around my waist. I pulled it back down before unbuttoning his shirt and kissing my way down his chest. I stopped at his pants and started to unbutton them. Jake stopped me when I was about to unzip them and pulled me up so my hips were in line with his. I could feel he was growing hard underneath the restricting jeans and I wondered why he'd stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I would be really gentle, you know?" He said as he kissed my neck. "I've touchyou with my hands and you like that, I want to make you happy again,"

I pushed myself up off him and smoothed my hair over. "Way to ruin the moment Jake," I said before hopping back into the front passenger's seat. He clambered back into the driver's seat after rebuttoning his shirt and jeans before starting the engine and speeding off, back into Forks.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Jake, you continue to disrespect what I want, over and over. It's getting ridiculous. You were being so sweet and I was going to give you some pleasure but it's never good enough for you. I can't give you what you want and everytime I even consider getting closer, you ruin it with your pushiness!"

"Bells, I'm sorry." Jake said, almost pleaded.

"And I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. Maybe this is a bad idea,"

"What's a bad idea?"

"Us,"

Jake stiffened when I said this and turned all his focus to the road ahead of him. He slowed down slightly, keeping both eyes on the road. I sighed in relief when we finally pulled up at Jessica's house.


	5. Clair de Lune

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

I unbuckled my seat belt and Jake jumped around to open my door for me. I glanced up at him and his deep brown eyes were full of sadness. "I screwed up, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah," I breathed before averting my gaze from Jake's eyes to my feet. He held loosely onto my arm and guided me towards the front door of Jessica's house. I could hear music and chatter escaping in a blur from under the door.

"I'm just gunna go home," Jake whispered.

"Don't go on account of me, Jake," I said as I opened the door and pulled him in after me. Several people were gathered in Jess's living room, dancing, talking, drinking. I scanned the room and found Alice sitting with Rosalie, while they watched Jasper and Emmett challenging one another in a wrestling match. I walked over to them, leaving Jake alone at the door.

"Bella, What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, where's the vodka?" I questioned, my tone perhaps a little harsh. Alice handed me a drink, a combination of vodka and orange juice, I assumed. I didn't care, I just wanted to unwind and forget mine and Jake's problems.

"Bathroom!" Alice squealed after I'd finished my drink. She grabbed Rosalie and I and pulled us up the stairs of Jess's house. We walked down a hallway and Alice pushed us into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

The bathroom was huge, complete with a corner spa and expensive-looking tiles. Jess's family had inherited a great deal of money from her grandfather when he passed away, but much to Jess's dismay her parents decided to stay in Forks. They would often jetset off, leaving Jess alone with the house which resulted in her infamous parties, to which her parents were completely oblivious. I think their lack of guidance was the reason she was the way she was. She was always the one who partied too hard and woke up sore and sorry the next day.

Alice pulled a bottle of Vodka out of her over-sized bag and took a swig of it before handing it to Rosalie who then handed it to me. It burned my throat and I made a sour face as I gulped it down. I was never much of a drinker, so I wasn't as used to this as say, Alice.

"Whoa hold up Bell," Rosalie giggled. "Seriously, what happened with Jake, we are dying to know!"

"I think we're really over now. We had a nice drive then he screwed up again and I am over it,"

Alice and Rosalie started giggling and then I joined in with them. Seems like they'd been drinking for quite some time now. We were now sitting on the floor, the bottle of Vodka in between us. I took another swig and still it burnt my throat, much to my disappointment.

"Don't write yourself off Bella! Jake will take advantage!" Alice giggled. I laughed before declaring that I was going to be a nun and never, ever have sex.

"Well fuck, I feel like a sinner," Rosalie muttered. "And you Bella, you're still bad, you've seen _it_, even touched _it_!" More giggles ensued as Rosalie continued to joke about the manhood of our boyfriends.

I shooshed them and then we heard a banging on the door. "Get out!" called Jessica's voice. I opened the door and she stumbled over to the sink. She made a gagging noise so we quickly ran out, slamming the door behind us in a fit of giggles.

Emmett and Jasper came up to us, pulling their girlfriends into fierce hugs and dragging them back downstairs. I followed, scanning the room and finding that Jake wasn't anywhere I could see. I plonked down on a free couch, tucking Alice's bottle of vodka in my bag. Bad idea. I was about to leave when a musical voice spoke. "Are you alright?"

I turned to face the speaker, Edward. He was sitting in a way that made him look out of place and uncomfortable. "Yes," I replied. "Who are you here with?"

"Jessica invited me, but she drank too much I think, she disappeared anyway." He said, laughing as he spoke.

"Yep, I saw her barging into the bathroom. Hey do you want a drink? I have Alice's vodka here and she's already had way too much," I looked over and saw her leaning into Jasper, while Emmett looked on, laughing.

"No thanks, I drove." Edward replied. I pulled out the bottle anyway and took another swig. "Don't drink too much of that stuff straight, I don't think you'll appreciate having your stomach pumped,"

I decided to change the subject, who was this random boy to tell me how much to drink? "Have you seen Jacob Black anywhere?" I asked.

"Yes I saw him leave just before, he's your boyfriend isn't he?"

I considered this for a moment before answering,"No, Not anymore." Edward was about to speak when Rosalie came over and wedged herself between us.

"This is for you," She said, handing me a glass with an orange drink in it before pulling the vodka out from my bag. "Alice wants this back, she's going back to Jasper's,"

"Already? It's only like nine,"

"Yeah well you know how those two are. Emmett and I will still be here for a little while though if you need us. I think Jake left, Bella you should call him," She said before jumping up and walking back towards the others. She hadn't taken any notice of Edward, or I'm sure she would've made a smirk at me. I sighed and slummed further into the couch, clutching the drink Rosalie gave me.

"Sorry it's none of my business, but are you sure everything's okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I know I'm doing the right things but that doesn't make it the easy thing," I sighed, while Edward looked thoroughly confused. "So this doesn't really seem like your type of thing," I said to change the subject and take the focus off myself.

"It's not. I don't drink, my Dad's a doctor so i've got the whole healthy-living thing ingrained into my mind," He laughed. I noticed how beautiful his laugh was, like a soft chime. "I'm just here because Jessica specifically came up and asked me to come,"

"Oh, watch out for Jessica! She's a force to be reckoned with, especially with guys. Unless you're into that, of course," I said playfully.

"Yeah, No," He laughed. "I think I'm going to go, do you need a lift or anything?"

"Actually, that would be great if you don't mind, I'll go say bye to Rose," I said before getting up from the lounge and walking over to Rosalie. She sat on Emmett's lap, completely engrossed with him. I cleared my throat loudly before telling them Edward was giving me a lift home.

"Hittin' on the new guy ay Bella?" Emmett joked. I cast him a fierce look before walking back over to Edward.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure am," I said, following him out the front door and into the night.

His car was parked a few houses down, that nice shiny Volvo. He opened the door for me, before walking around to his side of the car. "Nice car," I said and his face lit up with a gorgeous, crooked smile. I was momentarily dazzled, for lack of a better word.

"Thanks," He said before starting up the car and a tune I immediately recognised filtered out from the speakers.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know Debussy?" He asked, sounding surprised but happy at the same time.

"Yes, my mom went through a stage where she loved this kind of stuff. I always loved this particular song, it's so beautiful,"

He smiled again but apart from that, remained silent on the ride home, enjoying the music. I directed him to my house and he pulled into my driveway. "Thanks heaps for the lift," I said softly.

"My pleasure," He said in that smooth, velvety voice of his. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," I said and I made my way inside my house, waving as I got to the front door.

I walked into the living room, to hear the TV going softly, but mainly being drowned out by Charlie's snores. I turned the TV off and pulled a rug over him before heading up to my room, the velvet voice still ringing in my ears.

I wasn't sure if it was his voice or the alcohol, but I slipped off to an easy sleep that night.


	6. Three words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

I awoke feeling well rested the next day, I had a small headache but it was nothing unbearable. I ran myself a shower and then got changed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt.

I headed downstairs, to find the house empty. Charlie went fishing most sundays so this was nothing out of the ordinary. After pouring some cereal for myself, I took a seat on the lounge and turned on the television. A current affairs program was on, I always thought those things to be a bit dramatic. I switched it off and then heard a knock on my door.

Alice let herself in and took a seat next to me. "Hey, how are you feeling today?" I asked her. After her effort last night, I didn't think she'd feel so good, but then again, Jasper always had this relaxing effect on her.

"Alright, Jasper made me breakfast in bed," She laughed before launching into a vivid description of last night. Jasper didn't seem all that flexible, but apparently he was.

"Okay, too much information Alice!" I said, getting up and taking my bowl to the sink in the kitchen.

"Did you get home alright?" She asked.

"Actually, I did." I said, struggling to supress my smile but Alice noticed it anyway and launched into one of her infamous interrogations.

"Did you go home with Jake?" Alice asked, a smirk appearing across her face. Apparently she didn't notice that Jake had disappeared quite early into the evening.

"No, Edward Cullen drove me home, Jake left me there," I answered.

"Oh the new boy? That's random," She teased. "How did that happen?"

"Well I think he knew I was upset and he said he was going and offered me a ride, nothing exciting there Alice,"

"Okay whatever you say," She giggled. We talked some more before she said she had to go have lunch with her parents. I was relieved to have her out the door. I love her, but sometimes she's just a little too much to handle on a sunday morning.

The rest of the day passed without event, a typical sunday. Charlie came home just after lunch, disappointed he didn't catch any fish. I assured him we had enough fish in the freezer to last a life time before making him a sandwich for lunch. He brought up the topic of Jacob, of course. I shrugged it off before heading upstairs, using the excuse of homework.

--

The next day arrived and I groaned as I forced myself to get out of my warm, comfortable bed. I caught Charlie briefly before he left for work and I sat down at the kitchen table with some cereal before heading back upstairs, having a shower and pulling on a green sweater and some black jeans.

I drove to school in my beat up old truck and parked as far away from Jacob's rabbit as possible. I wanted to avoid him at all costs today. It was going to be awkward, that was pretty much guarenteed.

I hopped out of my truck, only to slip on the wet ground beneath me. I protectively put my hands out in front of myself to avoid colliding face first with my truck, but two strong arms grabbed around my waist to prevent me from any such collision. "Still tipsy, Bella?" The musical voice asked in my ear. I turned around to see that glorious crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He let out a chuckle, which had me mesmorized.

I snapped out of my dazed state and apologised before pulling my bag onto my back, after he'd helped me up. We walked together to biology and Alice was already at our usual table. I walked over to her, while she eyed Edward suspciously as he took his seat.

"Mind explaining this? First he's driving you home and now he's escourting you to class?" Alice said, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I saw him in the parking lot, he caught me when I nearly fell and we walked here together because we're in the same class," I said it as casually as I could. Trust Alice to be making assumptions a mere two days after Jacob and I, well I mainly, called it quits. "Is Jacob here today?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject, even though I'd already seen his car.

"Yeah, I saw him just before. He seemed really bummed. I'm not going to tell you to give him another chance though because I was thinking that if Jasper was a jerk like that when we had just started going out, well we wouldn't be together anymore."

"What sparked this change?" I queried, surprised.

"Well Jasper and I were having, you know, and I thought of how much I loved him and how it wouldn't be special if I didn't love him so much,"

"Well thanks for finally seeing my point," I said.

"I always saw your point Bella, I just have known Jake for a while and I thought maybe you could snap him out of it, but I guess he's set in his ways. Must be the Quileute in him," She joked. More like he was just stubborn.

The remainder of the day passed quite peacefully, with the exception of sixth period.

Jacob kept his distance and chose to sit with Mike and the others at lunchtime. I was at the counter getting my food when Edward appeared beside me.

"Hello," He said softly.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I asked, perhaps a little to eagerly.

"Good thanks. I noticed you seemed a bit on edge today, are you okay?" He asked. His concern was sincere but I didn't understand why this boy who hardly knew me would even care whether I was okay or not.

"That easy to read? I'm fine, just trying to not bump into Jacob,"

"Oh," He said softly, before collecting his tray. "He's a fool to let go of you, you know," His statement made me momentarily pause. "Sorry that was inappropriate." I shrugged at him and he smiled at me. "I don't find you easy to read, Bella. I may only have just recently met you but you veil your emotions well,"

"Really? I think people have a way of bringing out my emotions so they're on display" I laughed. "Why don't you come sit with my friends and I? They would like to meet you,"

"I'd like that," He said before following me over to my usual table in the cafeteria, where the others were already seated.

"Hi guys, this is Edward. He started here last week. Edward this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper," I said as I indicated to each of them.

"Hi Edward, It's nice to meet you," Alice said, uncharacteristically calm. Emmett and Jasper mumbled Hello's while Rosalie had a more pleasant greeting.

"Edward, nice to meet you, thanks for taking our Bella home on saturday,"

"It's the least I could do," Edward said as he took his seat, next to mine.

Alice asked him a lot of questions, while I warned her not to interrogate him, although secretly I was just as curious, if not more so. From Alice's questioning, I was able to gather that Edward was an only child and his parents wanted a change from the city so his father got a job here in Forks. They used to live in Manhattan, New York and his dad worked at one of the big hospitals in NYC.

"Wow, I love New York," Alice cooed.

"It's pretty amazing," Rosalie agreed.

"You guys are lucky, I haven't been too many places. I'd love to go to New York," I murmered.

"I prefer the quiet," Edward said softly. The bell rang to mark the end of lunch and we groaned before heading out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Edward and I both had modern history so we walked off to class together, which seemed to amuse Alice.

I took a seat in the back of the classroom, Edward taking the one beside me. "You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"Not at all," I said, smiling up at him. I normally sat by myself in history, so this was a welcome change.

We made small talk when we could, but the teacher would cast us a sharp look when we did so we gave up and faced the front, feigning an interest in World War Two.

The bell rang and we walked off to our respective classes, unfortunately my last class of the day happened to be with Jacob.

He was standing outside the classroom door as I approached, leaning against the wall. I brushed past him and walked inside. "Wait, Bells!" He called after me.

"Yes?" I said sternly as I turned around to face him.

"How long will this last?" He asked.

"Jake, I can't talk to you about this now," I said before taking a seat on the opposite side of the room, next to Angela.

He glanced over at me several times during the lesson, but would instantly avert his gaze when he noticed that I'd seen at him. Finally the bell rang and I hurried to get my things together but Jacob beat me and was waiting for me outside the door.

"Please Bella, I need to talk to you," He pleaded.

"Fine, What is it?" I asked impatiently, throwing my hands up.

"I...I...I love you," Jacob stuttered.


	7. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

"_What is it?" I asked impatiently. _

"_I...I...I love you," Jacob stuttered. _

I stared at Jacob, my mouth open shock.

"Don't say stuff like that Jake," I said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't mean it! You're just saying that to me because you think that's what I want to hear. If you want to make me happy, can you please just give me some space? Don't spring something like this on me," I uttered.

"You can't just say what I do or don't feel! How do you know what I feel or why I'm telling you this?" Jake fought back.

"Because Jake, the last time we really talked you once again disrespected what I asked of you. You couldn't control yourself, as usual! If you loved me you wouldn't continue to disrespect me, and don't say you've changed because you know we've had hardly any interaction since then. I can't believe you'd say that to me,"

"Fine! I'm sorry, you're just an effin' tease, Bella. I'm over this!" He growled at me. I backed into the lockers behind me, Jacob's glare truly terrified me. He shook his head before storming off down the hallway.

Then out of anger, rather than sadness, the tears began to well up in my eyes and spill softly down my face. I turned around and let my head rest of the lockers, tears still falling down my face. I hated that Jacob made me this way, weak and angry.

"Bella?" A smooth voice called out to me. I turned my face to see Edward, looking alarmed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he rushed over to me. Without thinking, I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug and whispered, "It's okay,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so angry and frustrated!" I mumbled into his shoulder. I noticed that he smelt amazing, I'd have to remember to ask what scent he was wearing. I pulled my face up from his chest before forcing a giggle, so to calm the situation.

"What happened?" He asked, the concerned look still displayed on his face.

"Jacob! He makes me so angry. I just want to move on!" I groaned, curling my fists up into balls. "Sorry, you really don't want to hear me whine about my ex-boyfriend,"

"I don't mind if you want to talk about it. My Dad always says talking about things makes you feel better, although that could just be his psycho-babble," Edward said, to which I giggled.

"How come you're still at school, anyways?" I asked him.

"I was actually waiting for you, to ask you something but you didn't come out of the building so I came in to see where you were," He responded.

"Waiting for me? What did you want to ask?" I questioned him, hoping I didn't sound to eager. I was certainly curious though.

"I'm new here, as you know, and I was just going to ask you if you would mind coming to see a movie with me on friday night? I don't know anyone and I really don't want to go out with my parents," He laughed. "It wouldn't be a date or anything, I don't want to scare you. Just as friends." He added. That last bit reassured me. I knew I wasn't ready for anything close to another relationship, even with someone as kind as Edward.

"I'd like that," I said. "Now, I've been pathetic long enough, we should really not linger on school because that is just sad," I laughed.

We walked together to the parking lot before getting into our respective cars. I gave him one last smile and wave as my truck engine roared to life and his Volvo glided out of the parking lot and onto the road.

When I got home, I headed straight for the phone and dialled Alice's number. She picked up after three rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice, I have some stuff to tell you, can you come over?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes,"

While I was waiting for Alice to arrive, I made myself a sandwich and I finished it just as she walked through the door. She walked over to me and greeted me with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jacob told me he loved me," I said, to which Alice had no immediate response. Her jaw fell open and she just gazed at me in shock. "I know, how low will he go to try and seduce me? It's pathetic! I was standing there crying looking like such an idiot and then Edward came over and I just fell into his arms and hugged him! I'm so stupid!"

"Wait, hold up, Edward?" Alice asked, to which I nodded. "That boy is always showing up to save the day isn't he? He must have some hero complex or something,"

"No Alice, he's just a nice guy. Jake called me a tease! It made me so angry and that's why I was crying but now Jake probably thinks I was crying because I'm sad we broke up...argh!" I groaned.

"Do you love him?" Alice questioned as she eyed me suspiciously.

"No, I'm really done this time. I'm over it, it's done," I said firmly.

"What does this mean then?"

"I don't know. Jake and I have always had something between us, we were never friends without the flirting and the chasing so I don't know where that leaves us. We have no basis for a friendship and honestly I don't care anymore."

"Aw Bella," Alice said as she wrapped her little arms around me tightly. "How about you, me and Rose go out friday night? Just us girls and have a great girly night!"

"Oh that would be great, but I'm already busy Sorry, how about Saturday? We could go to Port Angeles for dinner or something?" I said, hoping she wouldn't ask why I was busy even though I already knew she would.

"What are you doing friday?" She inquired, trying to sound casual but I knew she was very eager to know. Normally Alice knew my social calender better than I did.

"Just seeing a movie with a friend," I replied in a similar casual tone.

"Which friend?" Alice said, now loosing the carefree tone. Interrogator Alice was back.

"You'll make a big deal out of it,"

"Oh..My...God...let me guess, Edward?" She squealed, bouncing around excitedly in her chair.

"Yes," I mumbled. "I knew you'd make a big deal out of it, but he doesn't know anyone here so he asked if we wanted to go to the movies, just _as friends_, that is,"

"This is way exciting, what are you going to wear? Are you going for dinner first? Wow Bella you have to send a good message to him, don't talk about Jake, he's very good looking _and _he has money..." Alice prattled on for several minutes, contemplating our non-date. "Okay friday, I'm coming over after school and am going to make you look like a sexy mama!"

"No, Alice! It's not a date so that's really not neccesary."

She continued to babble on and on and eventually I was able to get her out of the door._ Great_, now I'm going to have to deal with her in my ear every second until this non-date thing was over.


	8. Preparing for the Non Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

Tuesday, wednesday and thursday gradually passed, much too slow for my liking and with too many appearances of Jake. He tried so corner me several times over the duration of the days and would wait outside class for me. I was able to avoid him, or pretend I didn't see him but he certainly was persistent, i'll give him that.

On thursday at lunch, he sauntered over to our lunch table where Edward, Alice, Rosalie & I sat, the seniors, Emmett and Jasper, being on a field trip that day. He sat on the right side of me, Edward on the left and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Bells, I want to talk to you," He whispered into my ear. He grined when I glared up at him. Typical cocky Jacob. I guess he thought he'd try another tactic in contrast to whiney, helpless Jacob.

"I'm with my friends Jake, can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed at him.

"Why, will your boyfriend get mad?" He asked with a chuckly, cocking his head towards Edward who looked away from him, clearly embaressed. Alice and Rosalie didn't even acknowledge any disharmony, they just continued on with their conversation. They'd gotten used to this kind of thing, where Jacob was concerned anyway.

"You're unbelievable, just leave me alone," I said as I pushed him away and got up from the table, leaving Edward and Jacob next to one another. Edward obviously didn't like the setting, for he appeared at my side a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his beautiful green eyes staring deep into my boring brown ones. I nodded before Edward said Jake was gone and he walked us back over to our table, his arm around me.

How would I ever be able to move on with Jacob lurking around every corner? Would all guys just be frightened off because of him and my perceived lack of ability to move on? Edward seemed to realise I was angry with Jake, rather than sad at my 'loss', at least. I shrugged off the thought, knowing how silly it was to even be thinking about another relationship. I wasn't even sure if I wanted another one, all guys probably turn out like Jacob. He used to be sweet. They're all sweet to begin with.

Friday finally arrived and when I walked into first period biology, Alice was bouncing around, excited ahead of mine and Edward's Non-Date. I assured her several times it really didn't mattter what I wore, but she was determined to make me look as good as possible. Edward glanced over at me several times during the lesson and I hoped that he couldn't hear Alice going on and on.

After school, Alice rode with me in my truck back to mine and hurried me upstairs, pushed me into the shower and said she'd find something for me to wear. I had a nice, long shower so as to avoid Alice for as long as possible. When I returned to my room she had several outfits laid out across my bed, as well as a line of shoes, some of which I didn't recognise, along the floor.

"I bought you some new heels Bella, you only ever wear boring shoes!" She squealed.

"Yeah because I can't walk in heels, you know how clumsy I am!" I scoffed. "Thanks though," I thought I should add some form of appreciation.

I pulled on a singlet and some shorts while Alice worked at my hair, blow drying it so it fell down straight, but still with a wave. Then she started on my make-up and to my surprise, I looked fresh and natural, the way I preferred to look. Edward didn't seem like the type who would appreciate a girl who was fake. Not that his preferences mattered, this isn't a date, I reminded myself. _Then why am I so nervous?_

Then the clothes-picking time came. I was loathing this. Alice forced me into several outfits, the majority of which were far too dressy to go see a movie.

The outfit we, or I should say, Alice, selected consisted of black three quarter jeans, a singlet that was black, gray and white and had ruffles, which I teamed with a black jacket. _Link on profile_ Alice allowed me to wear flat shoes, thank god.

Needless to say, I was exhausted after all that grooming.

Charlie arrived home just after five and Alice went down to talk to him. Her and Charlie had always gotten along well, which was nice. I went downstairs a few minutes later to find Charlie and Alice sitting in the kitchen, Alice babbling away while Charlie looked thoroughly confused.

I approached the table and Charlie looked up at me and smiled. "So going on a date Bells?" He asked and then him and Alice broke out into laughter.

"It's not a date!" I hissed at them whilst holding my lips firmly together to hide my smile, before taking a seat at the table in the kitchen. I folded my arms across my chest and glanced over at the clock, which earned a remark from Alice.

"Eager are we?" She giggled. I cast her an evil look and began to strum my fingers on the table which further entertained her and Charlie so I decided to just sit there silent and not moving until Edward would arrive, which he said he would at six.

To my relief, Charlie left us to have a shower.

"Would it really be so bad if it were a date?" Alice asked me.

"I guess not, he is nice but you know it's way too soon for me to be dating anyone," I replied.

"Yeah, I know. Don't scare him off though Bella, because I'm sure when you're ready he'll be perfect for you. He doesn't have a girlfriend or anything does he?"

I shrugged and then I heard a car pull into the drive way. I glanced out the window and saw the shiny Volvo outside, sitting behind Charlie's embaressment of a car, his police cruiser.

I headed towards the front door but Alice stopped me."Gotta make him wait a little! Now go hide upstairs!" I was about the protest but she pushed me towards the stairs and raced over to the door, opening it before Edward even had a chance to knock.

I waited at the top of the stairs, but hid around the corner so they wouldn't see me.

"Hi Alice, where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"She's just getting ready, take a seat and I'll go get her," Alice said, gesturing towards a free lounge chair. I was backing away to get into my room so Alice wouldn't know I was just waiting at the top of the stairs, but I failed to notice Charlie and ran right into him.

"Jeez Bells, what are you doing?" He asked. Alice bounded up the stairs at that moment and whispered something about keeping a boy waiting being good before dragging me downstairs. To my horror, Charlie followed.

Edward stood up as soon as he saw me coming down the stairs. "Bella, you like nice," He said softly.

"Thanks!" Alice squealed before I could even say anything. "I chose her outfit!" Edward gave her a smile before walking over to Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward," He said, extending his hand.

"Hello Edward, no need to call me chief, just call me Charlie! Take care of my Bells," He said as he took Edward's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Okay guys, now that you've made this sufficiently awkward, Edward and I will just be going," I muttered before heading out the front door with Edward in tow.


	9. The Non Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

Edward chuckled as he helped me into his car, that beautiful crooked smile appearing across his face. Just because I wasn't ready to date anyone, doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy the view and Edward certainly was easy on the eye.

"Sorry about them," I said to Edward.

"It's alright," He chuckled as we drove out of the driveway and onto the road. We'd agreed to go to Port Angeles, meaning we were up for a one hour drive, alone. I was nervous about awkward silences or the like, but much to my delight I found that our conversation flowed easily.

"So how come you moved to Forks?" Edward asked me at one point.

"My mom, Renee, remarried." I replied.

"Oh, do you not like him?"

"It's not that, Phil is fine. He plays ball for a living so he moves around a lot. Renee stayed home with me but I knew it made her sad to be away from Phil so I made a decision to move here with Charlie," I explained.

"Do you like Forks?" He inquired.

"I used to hate it but I have good friends, so it's bearable," I said with a laugh. "What about you? Enjoying the Forks lifestyle? I beat it's a stark contrast from Manhattan,"

"Definetly not like Manhattan. I miss New York because there's so many things you can get caught up in, but I like the quiet here, it's relaxing."

We talked the whole way to Port Angeles and I was so caught up I hardly realised how fast Edward was driving. He apologized but said he did it out of habit. He slowed down, but still we reached Port Angeles in fifty minutes.

We pulled up to the small cinemaplex and easily found a parking spot. Edward walked around to open my door for me as well as offering up a compliment. "Don't think I'm trying to hit on you or anything, but you really do look beautiful,"

I giggled and was sure I was turning a deep shade of crimson. "Lies! You're the one who looks beautiful. How come you don't have a girlfriend, Edward? You're quite the gentleman,"

"Now you're the one who lies," He laughed. "New Yorkers are a bit crazy, all the girls I got involved in were more into partying than settling down. Guess that comes with going to a private school, spoilt rich kids,"

"Normally it's the girl who wants to settle down, not the guy," I said.

"Not all guys are bad, Bella," He said, instantly making me feel like the conversation was going to turn in the direction of Jacob. I just looked up at him and smiled before walking into the lobby of the cinema.

There were a few people around, but it was still relatively quiet. Then I realised I didn't even have any idea what we were seeing. I looked up at the time board, recognising only a few of the titles up there. I didn't follow movie releases or anything and didn't watch much television so I wasn't exposed to a lot of advertisements.

"What are we seeing?" I asked Edward.

"I was going to leave that up to you, I had a few in mind but it's your choice,"

"My choice is your choice because I haven't heard of most of these," I said.

Edward chose a comedy which suited me. Nice and light for our non-date, I thought. Edward chose well, the movie was hilarious. I burst out in giggles several times throughout the duration of the film which seemed to amuse Edward. "What?" I whispered to him at one stage, trying to sound annoyed.

"Your laugh is cute," He murmered before taking his eyes slowly off me and refocusing them on the screen in front of us. I regretably turned back to face the screen, the protagonist of the story not nearly as beautiful as the boy beside me.

The film ended and Edward and I wandered slowly out of the cinema and into the main lobby. "Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"A little," I replied.

"It's only just after nine," He said looking at his phone, "We can go get some dinner if you'd like, there's a really good italian restaurant in town,"

"I love italian but I only have like ten dollars left, guess i'll have to settle for takeaway," I said.

"My treat then, I don't want you eating McDonalds!" He said with a smile. I protested but he simply shooshed me and we walked down the street from the cinema and into a small restaurant. There were only a few people inside and the staff welcomed us in warmly, giving us a private booth at the back of the room.

"This is really nice. Are you sure it's alright? I will pay you back as soon as I can," I said.

"It's fine and you don't need to pay me back, I've got plenty of money on me,"

The waitress was beautiful, but Edward didn't really give her a second glance. We both ordered pasta dishes and coke. "So, how are you Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes focused on my face and I was sure my cheeks were growing red.

"I'm fine," I laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," He said as he too let out a laugh. Shortly thereafter, our cokes arrived and I finished mine in a few seconds. I was a lot more thirsty than I realised, it seemed. Edward laughed in between taking small sips of his coke.

Our food arrived not to long after. The sizing was quite large, but I did feel rather hungry. Edward and I made small talk in between bites but then one of Edward's questions took me off guard.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Mhm?"

"Would you have objected to coming out with me tonight if I said I wanted it to be a date?"

I considered his question for a moment before giving an answer I was very much sure of, but had only just realised it. "No, I don't think so," I tried to say it as casually as possible.

"Then I wish I had the courage to ask you with that intention," He sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what it is about you, but you strip me down and I am completely open with you," He looked down at his food before taking another small bite.

"Edward, it wouldn't have been a rebound thing either," I said softly.

"What wouldn't have been?" He asked.

"If this were a date. I would've said yes because I like you,"

"Oh," He said quietly before smiling at me. "You have a lot depth to you than I realised, Bella, more than I think you realise either."

We finished our meals in silence, a sense of contentment fulfilling us, well I knew it filled me. It was good to have some clarity. Edward drove me home after dinner, filling the ride with random talk about our families, our hobbies, what our childhood was like, our favourite things. It felt comfortable and I enjoyed having a simple conversation with someone, without all the tension.

I was sad when I arrived home, wanting to hear more about Edward but it was already nearing closer to midnight and I knew Charlie wouldn't be happy if I was out any later with a boy. Even if I told him it wasn't a date.

"Well here we are," Edward said, his voice had a hint of sadness to it, or perhaps I was just imagining things.

"Thanks for tonight, Edward. I had fun."

"Me too, Goodnight Bella,"

"Night Edward," I said.

As I said my goodbye, Edward leant across towards me, placing his hand against my cheek. I looked deep into his eyes and suddenly my heart was beating faster and I couldn't tear my gaze away. After a few moments, I managed to compose myself and forced myself to get out of the car, sure my cheeks were ablaze with blush. I waved him goodbye and gave him a smile, then I headed inside and up to my bedroom, running towards the window just in time to see his Volvo roll down the street.


	10. Friends

**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry I accidently posted chapter 9 twice! Here is the real Chapter 10...Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

I woke at 9:30 the next day, quite late by my standards. I glanced at my phone quickly and saw that I had two messages from Alice. The first read _Morning Bella, hope you enjoyed your date! Call me and give me the goss when you wake up! _And the next read _By the way, Rose is having the usual people over for drinks at hers tonight. Bring Edward xo_.

I replied to her a simple message saying I had fun and that'd I'd call Edward and see if he wanted to go to Rosalie's. Then I headed downstairs and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bells, sleep well?" He greeted me.

"Yes, actually. How come you're home?" I asked. Charlie usually worked saturdays.

"Not much was happening today, I went in for an hour this morning but we decided to just go home," He answered. "Hey how was your date?"

"My _non _date was fine, thanks for asking," I said bitterly while I made myself some toast. I sat down and ate it with Charlie before excusing myself. I took the cordless phone, which I'd made Charlie buy for the sakes of privacy, upstairs to my room and dialled Edward's mobile number.

"_Hello?"_ Edward answered.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella,"

"_Morning, how are you?"_

"I'm good thanks, just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to this thing at Rosalie's tonight?"

"_What do you mean 'thing'?" _

"Just drinks, movies, you know that kind of stuff,"

"_Sounds good, what time?"_

"Um, I actually have to call Alice but I will message you when I know,"

"_Oh okay, I guess i'll talk to you later then. Bye Bella,"_

"Bye Edward,"

I hung up the phone before quickly dialing Alice's number. She answered with an excited squeal before requesting I break down the previous evening in full for her. I told her a few details, but other than that left her hanging. "Aw Bella, don't leave me in suspense," She pleaded before I changed the topic to the gathering at Rosalie's house.

"Okay fine then, bring your prince charming over around seven and bring some lollies and drinks,"

"Okay, thanks Alice. See you then," I said sweetly.

"Bye," Then the phone clicked in my ear.

I sent a message to Edward; _Hey, Alice says to get there at seven and to bring lollies and drinks. Bella _to which he replied; _okay, want me to pick you up at six thirty and we can go get some stuff? _I replied with a 'sure' before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower.

The rest of the day passed by slowly and then at 5:30 I started to get ready. I pulled my hair back into a slick ponytail, pulling my fringe into a small quiff. Then I added a bit of mascara and lip gloss before heading over to my wardrobe.

I pulled on my trusty jeans, the ones i'd worn to Jess's party, along with a plain white t-shirt. I selected a pair of rainbow satin flats that Alice had bought me, and I had to admit, I loved them._ (Link on profile)_

I went downstairs and waited for six thirty and Edward arrived right on time. I kissed Charlie on the cheek before saying goodbye and rushing out the door. I was avoiding having Charlie speak to Edward again and insinuate that this was another date. Edward was halfway between my front door and his car when I shut the door behind me.

"Hi," I greeted him, somewhat breathless.

"Hello, in a rush are we?" Edward teased in his velvet, musical voice.

"Just avoiding any interrogations from Charlie,"

We drove into the main part of town and stopped at Forks' only supermarket. Edward led the way into the store, gazes following him as he gracefully walked down each aisle. I'd never really noticed the way other people noticed Edward. I mean he was gorgeous, but that was precisely the reason i'd not noticed anyone else noticing him.

We stopped at the confectionary aisle and Edward glanced down at me. "What do you feel like?" Edward asked me, holding his arms akwardly at his sides. I shrugged so he reached forward and grabbed the first thing in front of him.

"Why so awkward?" I joked, attemping to break the tension. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Nothing, really. Everything is good," He said, his returning smile warm and sincere. We went through the check out after picking up a few more things before heading back into the parking lot.

After stopping at the shopping centre, we drove over to Rosalie's with me directing the way. Rosalie had quite a large house. Her dad owned a successful hardware store in town and therefore Rosalie and her family were quite well off.

I knocked on the door and Rosalie's mother welcomed us in, saying that the others were upstairs in Rosalie's room. We walked upstairs and into her big, open room. You would expect her room of someone who lived in Manhattan, rather than Forks. Manhattan, where Edward lived. I shook the thought away, why was I relating Rosalie's room to Edward?

"Hi!" She greeted us enthusiastically, giving us both a small hug before taking our shopping bags and placing them on a table in the corner of her room. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were focused on the television, watching a sitcom. Emmett let out a large laugh, to which Rosalie rolled her eyes. Eventually they greeted us as well, when an ad break was on that is.

"Okay guys," Rosalie said, "Lets go downstairs and start the barbeque."

The six of us headed downstairs and seated ourselves around an outdoor chair and table seat. Rosalie's mother brought out some steaks and sausages and Emmett and Jasper worked over the barbeque, lighting it and cooking the meat. "Hey Cullen, give us a hand," Emmett called over in a booming, but still friendly, voice. The three boys stood around chatting about cars and whatnot while Alice decided it was time to drill me.

"What did you guys see? What did you do? What did you talk about?" Alice whispered so the boys, well Edward, wouldn't hear.

"We saw a comedy, went and had dinner afterwards and talked about everything. Can you pass me a cup?" If I didn't make a big deal out of it, I was hoping that Alice wouldn't either. My hopes were pointless, though.

"What do you mean everything? Does he think it was a date?"

"No Alice, he knows it was just a friend thing."

Alice was about to question me further, but thankfully the boys walked back over to the table with a plate full of food. We all took some for ourselves and ate our meals while we talked and drank. Only soft drink tonight, it seemed.

We headed back inside, where Jasper and Emmett challenged eachother on xbox, while Rosalie and Alice critiqued their style. Edward and I watched on from the couch, laughing at just how into the whole thing they got.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, you've got really nice friends," He replied.

"They're your friends now as well, you know," I rolled my eyes, stating the obvious to him.

We all took turns to verse one another on the xbox before Rosalie suggested we watch a movie. She opened up the cupboard doors to the right of the room, revealing her large collection of movies. Alice was determined to watch _Titanic_ to which the rest of us yelled a chorus of "No!"

Finally we decided on _The Girl Next Door_. Alice and Jasper curled up together, while Rosalie and Emmett did the same. Edward and I sat awkwardly next to one another until I let my head rest on his shoulder, earning an eager smile from Alice. I pretended I didn't notice her and looked back to the television, focusing on the film.

I must have fallen asleep, for I saw the credits rolling across the screen and heard Edward softly calling my name in my ear. "Bella? I'll take you home now," He said before he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car. I would've objected, but I was far too tired.

I fell back to asleep as soon as I was in the car seat, and once again, Edward had to wake me up when we pulled up to my house. "Oh, I'm sorry for being so boring," I murmered, my voice thick with sleep.

"Not a problem," He said with a smile. "Are you right to get to bed?"

"Yes, I think so. Thanks for driving me and everything,"

"My pleasure. Goodnight," He said as he leant across and kissed me softly on the forehead. I smiled and said goodnight as I hopped out of the car.

I stumbled across the lawn and walked straight up to my room when I got inside. I glanced out the window and could see Edward looking up towards me. I waved to let him know I'd gotten up there alright before crashing onto my bed, not bothering to take my jeans off. I heard his engine purr to life and then the sound disappear into the distance.


	11. Anxious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

The following week of school passed in a relatively smooth manner. Jacob stopped trying to confront me and didn't glare at me as he passed me in the hall. He would occasionally say a polite hello, but apart from that we had next to no interaction.

He chose to sit with other people at lunch and I'd look over and see him joking around with them and was glad he seemed okay. Edward had taken to sitting with myself and the others at our table during meal breaks, which everyone welcomed. Jasper and Emmett quite liked him, they told me. Particularly Jasper because he considered Edward a 'peaceful soul', much like himself. Emmett's loud personality seemed to intimidate Edward slightly, but they still got along nonetheless.

Every day, Alice would try and do something to push Edward and I closer but we usually just brushed it off or joked about it. She was certainly persistent, but it didn't seem to bother Edward which was a relief to me.

The following two weeks passed in the same fashion and we went out several times as a group, to the movies, to eachother's houses and out to dinner. Edward and I were yet to go out alone again since the time we went to the movies and that saddened me so I decided to just get up the courage and ask him to go out, on an actual date that is.

It was a bright friday afternoon when I headed into the cafeteria. Edward was the only one seated at our table. I walked over to him and took a seat next to him. I was about to speak, but he spoke first. "So, I was thinking..." He started, "...would you object to us going on a date tomorrow night? We finally have a free weekend it seems,"

I looked at him and smiled before saying"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He whispered. The others then walked over joining us so I couldn't question Edward any further.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow night?" Rosalie asked when we'd all finished eating.

"Um, Edward and I are going out...what are you all going to do?" I said quickly before sipping down some coke to distract myself. Luckily Rosalie didn't dwell on it, as Alice would've and simply said okay before saying her and Emmett probably needed some time to themselves as well.

After lunch, Edward and I headed off to history. The teacher put on a movie so I decided to scribble a note to Edward.

_What should I wear tomorrow night?_

Edward chuckled as he read it before scribbling down his reply.

_Something nice, if you'd like. You're free to come in your sweats though if you can't be bothered with anything fancy._

To which I replied:

_  
Sweats it is then._

_ps: just joking. _

I awoke early on saturday morning, eagerly awaiting what Edward had planned for our date tonight.

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and dialed a number.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I need your help," I said into the speaker.

"Yes! I'll be over in an hour," Alice said excitedly into the phone before hanging up.

Edward certainly had been vague with the details, but knowing him we were bound to be doing something nice, romantic even. There was no cutting corners with Edward. He was very thorough, it didn't take me long to realise that.

Alice arrived, right on schedule and in typical Alice Brandon style, brought a suitcase full of clothes. I let her in and she squealed for a few minutes before we hauled all of her stuff upstairs and into my room. She kicked off her shoes and sat cross-legged on my bed.

"So, what do I need to dress you for?" She asked.

"I have no idea, Edward said it's a surprise. He told me to wear something nice if I wanted to,"

"Oh stupid boy, doesn't he realise how important it is to be specific for the sake of fashion?" She said, mainly to herself though.

I just laughed at her before kicking the suitcase. "Let's see what you've got then,"

Alice thought I should wear a dress, so she began to pull out a number of dresses from the suitcase and piled them up on my bed. After sifting through them, I found a dress that I liked and Alice agreed would suit me. It was a rare thing when Alice and I agreed on clothes.

The dress was white lace, and when I pulled it on came about mid thigh. I didn't normally wear short dresses, but it was very pretty. Alice pulled out a brown belt and wrapped it around my waist and squealed at how fabulous she was at putting outfits together. I pulled on some tights and then it was time to chose some shoes. I protested when Alice pulled out some heels, but after I put them on I found that they were quite easy to walk in, and they did match the belt._ link to outfit on profile_

"Fabulous!" Alice exclaimed. "You're going to knock him dead, not that he doesn't already think you're stunning,"

I pulled my outfit off and hung it up behind my door before pulling on some sweats and cami, then sitting down on my bed next to Alice.

"You seem a little tense Bell," Alice said, too perceptive for her own good sometimes, she was.

"I really like him, Al," I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest and let my head rest of them. My feelings for Edward had increased _a lot_ over the last three weeks and it seemed like I didn't have any control over that.

"I can tell and he obviously likes you a lot as well. Why's that such a bad thing?" She asked.

"Do you think it's a bad idea for me to be falling for someone so soon?"

"Bell, you and Jake broke up weeks ago and even before that you were falling apart. It wouldn't work with him, but with Edward I bet you would fall in love, if you'd let it happen, besides, you weren't in love with Jacob. I think you feel ready but you're worried he won't believe you are. He knows you well though, already." She said as she leant closer to me, pulling my hand into her perfectly manicured one.

"I just don't want to screw things up and then not even have him as my friend,"

"That won't happen, he really likes you, I know that." Alice reassured me. "Listen, I've gotta get over to Jasper's, will you be right for everything tonight?"

I nodded. Alice leant across and pulled me into a tight hug before wishing me good luck and then disappearing from my room.

For the rest of the day, I cleaned the house, prepared Charlie a meal to heat up for dinner, did the washing, flicked through the channels on the TV and then gave up and turned it off, frustrated. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew the reason why I was tense. I was nervous about going on an official date with Edward. We'd gone out before but suddenly tonight it felt different, like by me accepting his invitation, I was admitting I had feelings for him.

I paced around the house until finally I decided it was time to get ready. I had a shower and then blow-dried my hair straight before starting on the make-up. I became frustrated and washed it off several times before I finally got it right.

Then I pulled on some nice underwear, my tights, dress and belt. The shoes could wait until right before Edward would arrive, no way was I walking around unneccesarily in _those_ things.

I went down the stairs and irritated Charlie with my fretting. Twice he pulled himself away from the television to ask if I was alright. I said I was, but I was sure he noticed me continuously looking up at the clock.

My heart skipped a beat when I finally heard the shiny Volvo pull into the driveway.


	12. The house on the river

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

_My heart skipped a beat when I finally heard the shiny Volvo pull into the driveway. _

I quickly fumbled to get my heels on before I heard a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and smoothed down my dress then proceeded towards the door, opening it slowly. I was breathless.

The vision of Edward at twilight was surely something I wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ forget. His hair was in stylish disarray, his piercing green eyes soft, his casual jeans and fitted shirt emphasising his muscular body. Then everything else was blown away when he smiled, that amazing crooked smile.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me, bringing me back to reality. Someone as amazing as him seemed to move in slow motion, I got caught up the detail of him. Every intriciate detail about him, I craved to analyse the perfection there, like I could and time wouldn't move.

"N-no," I managed to stutter out. "Sorry, um shall we?"

Edward raised his eyebrows but turned around and proceeded to walk back to his car. He opened the passenger's side door for me, a total gentleman.

After he'd started the engine, he angled his face towards me, but kept his eyes on the road. "What was that, back there?" He asked.

"It's stupid," I said.

"I'm sure it's not," Edward pressed.

"Oh fine, I was just thinking that you looked nice." I said quietly, turning my gaze out the window. Edward let out a small chuckle. _Nice doesn't even begin to cover it, perhaps amazing is more fitting?_

"Okay, that is pretty stupid," He said, chuckling once again. "You're the one that looks nice. Actually, that's an understatement, you look beautiful," I immediately felt my cheeks burn, more than they already were that is.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "It's all in Alice's styling," I laughed.

"It's not that," Edward said quietly but didn't say anything about it further. We had been driving for about five minutes and I realised I had no idea where we were going yet. We were nearing the outskirts of Forks when I couldn't veil my curiosity anymore.

"Okay, I know you said this is a surprise but where are we going?" I asked.

"Soon, you'll see. It's just down here," As he said it, we pulled into a small gravel road, off the main road. It was well hidden amongst the greenery and I was sure If I was passing through, I wouldn't have noticed it at all.

We continued down the road until a house came into view, amongst the trees. Edward stopped the car and when I was outside I took in the house in front of me.

It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I managed. "Who lives in here?"

"I do," Edward said as he came around to my side of the car. "One of the benefits of the move, besides the other obvious ones of course," He added as he reached over to me and pulled my hand into his. While his hands were quite big compared to mine, they fit together easily. We'd never held hands before.

We walked towards the beautiful house in front of us and up onto the porch and Edward pulled out a key and unlocked the door, letting us inside.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"No one's home," Edward whispered, his hand still firmly holding onto mine. I pushed my eyebrows together, confused. What did that mean?

Edward must've seen my expression, for he quickly corrected himself. "Don't worry, I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want to force my parents upon you, they are pretty smothering," He laughed.

"Your house is _so_ beautiful," I said.

Edward then lead us to the back of the house and to a glass sliding door, behind which I could see a patio with a table and two chairs set up. The sky was a beautiful pale pink, like Edward had planned it to be that way.

"I figured that you were the type of person who would prefer to sit outside on a nice night, in the open rather than in a crowded and noisy restaurant," Edward said into my ear before opening the door and pulling me through it after him.

He let go of my hand, to my dismay, and pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit down. I sat down and placed my hands on the table, just begging for Edward to hold them again. He smiled at me before ducking back into the house. I gazed in after him and shortly he returned with a tray and placed it down on the middle of the table.

He lifted the lid off to reveal two large plates with delicious looking pasta and sauce on them.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to eat, but I figured pasta was a safe choice because I've already seen you eat that," He chuckled, then took his seat on the opposite side of the table. "It's a pesto dish, the green stuff is rocket,"

"It looks great," I said, truly meaning it. "Shall we?"

We both took a bite of our dishes, and I let out an approving hum, to which Edward laughed. We ate mainly in silence, for me it was because the meal was lovely and also because the faster we ate, the sooner Edward could have his hand in mine once again.

When I finished I said, "That was amazing," and watched as a large smile appeared across Edward's face.

"Thankyou," He said quietly, his eyes on mine. Then I reached my hand out across the table and let it rest on Edward's.

"So where abouts are your parents?" I inquired.

"A charity event, put together by the hospital. My dad is a very generous man it that way, they're always going to these kind of things." He answered. "Lets go inside, it's getting cold," I was sure he said that mainly for my sake, as he seemed fine.

Edward put our plates back on the tray and carried the tray inside. I followed him in and he walked into the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was flawless. It reminded me of something out of a brochure.

Edward then led us into the open living room, indicating for me to sit down on the large pale sofa. He took a seat beside me, although looked slightly awkward, as if he didn't know how to position himself or whether he should pick my hand up again.

"I want to know more about you," I said.

"Like what?" Edward asked. I sensed a slight teasing in his tone.

"I don't know," I admited. "Tell me about your family,"

Edward seemed reluctant, but spoke nonetheless. "Well my dad is a doctor and my mum doesn't work. She did back where we used to live, but there's not much work here. They're the best people I've ever known. They are kind like you wouldn't understand. I'm actually...adopted,"

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"People think that's a bad thing but I don't. They're good people and blood or not, they're my real parents," He said.

"You're lucky to have them then," I said.

Then we spoke about my family, Renee, Phil and Charlie of course. We talked about school, Forks, our friends. The conversation flowed easily, completely comfortable. Edward had picked my hand up again, earning a big smile from me. We sat on the couch for well over an hour, just talking simply, but somehow it meant so much to me.

"Edward?"

"Mhm?" He murmered.

"I like you," I said, "a lot."

Edward turned to face me, his eyes staring deep into mine. Then he let go of my hand and reached up to my face, stroking my cheek softly. He pulled my chin up and leaned forward as I did. Then he laid a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back, but it was too brief. It didn't express how I truly felt. It was too short. Just a peck.

I leaned into Edward again and held my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. Then I leant up to him again and kissed him full on the lips. Our mouths moved together with perfect ease, his lips feeling amazing underneath mine. After a few minutes, we reluctantly pulled away.

"I like you a lot, too," Edward whispered in my ear.

**A/N: **I stole the description of the house from twilight! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :)


	13. Craving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

**A/N:** Hey guys, this chapter is almost 2000 words, so quite a long one. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. I want to point out that when you get to the final line, you'll realise its another classic line I stole from twilight, which I think is perfectly fitting :) Enjoy!

Sarah xo

_I leaned into Edward again and held my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. Then I leant up to him again and kissed him full on the lips. Our mouths moved together with perfect ease, his lips feeling amazing underneath mine. After a few minutes, we reluctantly pulled away._

"_I like you a lot, too," Edward whispered in my ear. _

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour of the house," Edward said, as he pulled me up off the couch. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, which seemed to make Edward smile in response. He held onto my hand and led me up the large winding staircase.

At the top of the stairs was a hallway with a series of doors every so often. Edward lead us into the first one, which when inside actually looked like a library. The walls were lined with shelves, which contained a multitude of books of every variation. One of the walls had purely medical journals or books, while the rest of the walls seem cluttered with a variety of non-fiction.

"This is my father's study. He's a big reader, as am I," Edward said as I stared up at him in awe.

"What?" He questioned my expression.

"I'm waiting for you to disappear into thin air. When are you going to reveal something about you that I _won't_ like," I joked.

"I hope that you don't find anything about me that would make you not like me." Edward said, his tone serious. "I'm far from perfect though," He added.

"I find that hard to believe," I mumbled as Edward lead us out of the room. He indicated towards a room at the far end of the hall, his parents room. Then he showed me the spare room, the bathroom which was like something out of a five-star hotel and then finally, his bedroom.

It was open and light, much like the rest of the house. He had shelves of CD after CD covering an entire wall, as well as one for books. He not only had a large black leather couch to the right side, but he also had a large bed in the centre of the room. He let go of my hand and immediately it felt cold without his grasp.

He walked over to his CD collection, picking one up and placing it in his huge and expensive-looking stereo. I recognised Clair De Lune playing, just like it had the night he drove me home after Jessica Stanley's party.

"I'm not sure if you remember this, you were intoxicated after all," He chuckled, "but I put this on the first time we were really alone together,"

"I remember, how could I forget?" I laughed. "I slept so easy that night," I admitted.

Edward proceeded back towards where I stood and pulled my right hand into his left and then placed his right hand on my waist, then moved us slowly to the music. I felt particularly akward, dancing never was my forte after all, but in Edward's arms that didn't seem to matter. It wasn't about the dancing, it was more about our bodies being close, his hand on mine, his other on my waist and my other on his shoulder.

We swayed together until the end of the song before the CD flowed into another classical track which I didn't recognise.

Edward moved his hand around to my lower back, then pulled me slightly closer to him so our bodies were almost touching. He ducked his head down and moved his hand from mine and put it to my face, before kissing me lightly on the lips.

We stood there for several songs, swaying lightly. Only now, I had pulled myself closer to his body and had let my head rest on his firm chest.

Edward reluctantly pulled away, however still kept his hand in mine. "It's getting late, I probably should get you home," He whispered. I agreed and we went back downstairs. I admired the beautiful interior, as well as the views, once more before we were outside and at his car.

"Bella?" Edward called after we'd been driving for a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"What will this mean on monday?" He asked. Despite the question being rather vague, I instantly understood. What did tonight mean for _us_?

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Maybe we should take things slow,"

"Slow," Edward said, as if it were a bad thing. "You don't think I'm too full on, do you?"

"No, no that's not what I meant," I replied.

"Okay, so we know we like one another, but that doesn't mean we need to rush this, right?"

"Exactly," I said. "Just so we're clear, it's because I like you that I don't want this rushed. Lets savour it, enjoy it." Edward agreed then reached his hand over to rest on my thigh. It wasn't something sexual, it was just a way for us to be in contact. Not the way things were with Jake, I knew Edward would never try to take advantage of me.

We pulled up at my house, these goodbyes seeming harder each time they occurred.

"I don't like saying goodbye to you," Edward admitted.

In

"Me neither," I said.

Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side and I waited, knowing he intended on opening my door for him. "Thanks, sir," I laughed.

"You're welcome, Ma'am," He said in a british accent, making me laugh once again. Edward then leaned his body into mine and kissed me full on the lips. His taste was overwhelming, but not so much that it was unbearable. It was sweet and I craved it more and more when he pulled away. He chuckled at my eagerness then took my hand in his and walked me to the front door.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked. Edward looked confused, but followed into my house behind me. My house was far less glamorous than his and I felt slightly self-conscious, but Edward didn't seem at all phased. Charlie wasn't downstairs so I assumed he had already gone to bed, probably having given up on waiting for when I'd arrive home. He'd gotten used to Edward picking me up and dropping me home these past few weeks so he didn't seem to worry about tonight as much as he normally would've.

Edward and I seated ourselves on the loveseat in front of the television, but I left it off. I couldn't control myself, even with my father presumely asleep upstairs, I had to taste Edward again. He didn't resist at all and kissed me back with force equal to mine. Then ever so slowly, he traced my bottom lip with his tongue, earning a shiver from me. Then slowly, he pushed his tongue inside my mouth and circled my tongue with it.

I'd kissed Jacob like this before, but somehow with Edward it seemed sweeter and more sensual all at the same time. I moaned into the kiss, much to my embaressment but Edward gave no sign that this was anything out of the normal and continued to kiss me. I was hooked, Edward was my drug of choice.

I pulled my body up onto his so I was straddling him, fully aware just how inappropriate this may be. "Bella," Edward moaned softly into my ear. I knew he did think I was going to do anything though. He let his hands fall to my hips as we kissed deeper. Then I heard the creak of the stairs, followed by a gasp from Charlie.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" He shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

I was off Edward in an instant, my cheeks burning beneath the skin.

"Char-Dad sorry, I thought you were asleep," I mumbled.

"That makes it worse Bella! Sneaking boys into this house? _My_ house? And you boy, supposed to be from a respectable family and here you are with your hands all over my seventeen year old daughter!" Charlie barked.

"Dad, It's not Edward's fault. I started this," I pleaded.

"Well he was obviously reciprocating!"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to do anything inappropriate with your daughter," Edward sad, his voice still calm and sincere, despite the situation. "Honestly, we were just kissing. I promise you I would not do anything inappropriate with Bella,"

"Damn straight, Boy!" Charlie yelled, still furious. "I think it's best you leave,"

Edward obeyed and got up from the couch. I followed him towards the door and gave him an apologetic look before kissing him lightly on his cheek, which seemed to infuriate Charlie even more, if it were possible. Edward walked out the door and disappeared into the inky night.

I slammed the door and turned around to face Charlie's wrath.

"Dad, why did you have to yell at him?" I asked, keeping my voice soft so as to calm Charlie.

"He had his hands all over you! I'm not stupid, I know what young boys want!" He said sternly. I was pleased to see he'd lowered his volume, but disappointed he immediately assumed Edward was like that.

"You never cared with Jake," I said, annoyed now.

"He's a nice boy, I know him. I don't know this Edmund boy!" He barked, raising his voice yet again.

"Exactly Dad, you don't know him. You just want to see the bad in him. He's good, he's pure and he'd never hurt me. He's my friend and I'm not rushing into anything. By the way, his name is EDWARD!" I screamed as I stormed up the stairs.

"Don't yell at me! You live under my roof and you owe me respect,"

"Then give me some," I cried. "Give me some credit, do you really think I would just take my clothes off for some boy who isn't my boyfriend, who I don't love? Don't you understand, that is exactly why Jake and I broke up! Because I wouldn't give him what he wanted!"

Charlie was silent after my outburst, then merely grunted before speeding into his room, slamming the door behind him. I did the same and threw myself down on my bed, before fishing my phone out of my bag.

I flipped it open and sent a message to Edward apologising. He replied moments later saying he too, was sorry. We said goodnight then I pulled off my outfit and tossed it angrily into my washing basket before pulling on my sweats. I fell down on my bed again and let out an angry sigh. Charlie and I had never had a fight like that before. I suppose it would've looked pretty bad to him, but I was angry he didn't give me a little more credit. I hated him even thinking that I was doing _that_.

I pulled my pillow angrily over my head and fell to sleep almost instantly, which was surprising for how angry I was. Perhaps my anger had zonked me out, or it could've been Edward's sweet taste still fresh on my lips. Oh how I longed for that taste.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	14. Chemistry in Biology

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

_Perhaps my anger had zonked me out, or it could've been Edward's sweet taste still fresh on my lips. Oh how I longed for that taste. _

_That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. _

Edward sat in front of me, smiling his beautiful crooked smile. I reached forward to touch him but he wasn't there. In his place, stood Jake. He towered over me, casting a shadow. I moved back in fear and then felt warm arms wrap themselves around me. Edward was there, holding onto me. Then the shadow disappeared and the heavens opened, letting the sun flow down onto me in amazing rays. The sun looked like it was reflecting off Edward's skin, he shone underneath it, like he was an angel. _My angel_.

I sat up immediately, having woken startled from the dream. I rubbed my eyes and my room came into focus around me. When I glanced over at the clock, it read 6:30. While I knew it was a sunday and I had no reason to be up, I also knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with the dream on my mind. I suppose it was sweet in a twisted way, but it still scared me. Jake had become something truly terrifying in my dream, when in reality he actually did have some redeeming qualities. He couldn't change for me, I realise that now.

At first I wondered what that could possibly mean. While I'd always thought Jacob was selfish at times, I worried that perhaps I was being a bit old-fashioned and prude-like, but if we weren't fighting about that, I'm sure it would be something else. _He couldn't change for me_. Did this mean I was officially over it? That chapter of my life over? I contemplated that for a while before deciding that the Jacob chapter closed as soon as mine and Edward's lips touched the first time. I smiled at the thought and jumped up out of bed and into the bathroom.

I took a long, warm shower and then changed into my comfy sweats and t-shirt before heading downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I'd almost forgotten the events of last night, until I looked over to the empty loveseat and felt my heart thud in my chest. Then I scanned the rest of downstairs and saw that Charlie was sitting at the table in the kitchen. I proceeded downstairs, with the intention of ignoring Charlie if he wasn't going to apologize.

He looked up quickly when he heard me, but looked back to the newspaper in front of his face. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk then got a bowl and some cereal from the cupboards. I sat down on the opposite side of the table which Charlie also sat at, however, his newspaper created a wall between us so we didn't have to look at one another. That is, until he lowered it and gazed over at me.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him before turning my attention to the cereal.

"Bella?" Charlie called softly.

"Yes?" I said in an emotionless tone.

"I'm sorry Bells, I was rude and unfair last night. I'm sorry that I wasn't paying more attention to you and Jake and let my own liking for the boy haze my perception. I'm sorry for yelling at Edward, too."

I looked up at Charlie and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Dad. Honestly we weren't doing anything, don't let that change how you feel about Edward. He is a good person. You will like him just as much as Jake, if not more, if you actually get to know him," I said, my tone sounding slightly pleading. I didn't want to fight with Charlie. We are all eachother has in Forks, in terms of family.

"I will disregard last night and _try_ to revert to how I felt about him before that, because I know it means a lot to you. I owe you that." Charlie said. He was normally a man of few words, but clearly he felt bad for the words passed last night, just like I did. We were unfair on one another, even if it was more so from Charlie's end.

"Is Edward your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well, no," I admitted. "It's confusing, we know we like one another but he doesn't want to push me so soon after Jake. I've decided that whole Jake chapter is finished, done, over." I felt slightly awkward talking about this with my father, but it was reassuring that I knew he would be feeling just as awkward. Us Swan's weren't overly extroverted people. Renee is, but I didn't seem to inherit much of that from her.

Charlie decided to go over and watch some sports with Jacob's father, Billy, while Jacob's mother, was out shopping with Jessica Stanley's mother. This was like their tradition. While the women shopped, they would fit in as much sports as they could. _Watch_ as much as they could, I should say.

I sometimes felt bad that Charlie didn't have a wife who could cook him meals, wash his clothes and make sure he looked presentable. While Charlie was fairly self sufficient, I knew he missed Renee a lot, even after all these years.

I took advantage of having the house to myself by spreading out in the lounge room. I put Romeo and Juliet on, the version with Leonardo DiCaprio and settled into the couch. I had placed all my English books out on the floor, deciding it would be much easier to write an essay on Romeo and Juliet if I'd actually seen it played out.

After the film finished and I'd completed my homework, Charlie arrived home. He brought home some pasta bake from Billy's for us to have for lunch. It felt strange to be eating a meal prepared by my ex-boyfriend's mother but it was good nonetheless.

The rest of the day slipped away into the night and then I took myself up the bed, the next day on my mind. I wondered what Edward would do when he saw me. How we would act around one another. _Please don't be awkward_.

I drifted off to an easy sleep. I dreamt of Edward again, it was almost the same dream except Jacob wasn't there at all. Edward held me in his arms because he wanted to. He wasn't just here to protect me, but because he liked me.

I slept in the next day and rushed into the shower and pulled on jeans and a random sweater I found, before racing downstairs and shoving some bread in my mouth. I was out at the door of my car when I thought, oh no I cannot go to school without having brushed my teeth. I threw my bag into my car and ran back into the house and very thoroughly...would Edward kiss me today though, anyway?

I hurried off to school and parked three spots down from Edward's Volvo. I'd gotten so used to his car these past few weeks, it seemed like a tradition we had of him driving me practically everywhere except school. It was understandable though. I liked my truck but not many other people did, especially when a nice shiny Volvo was involved.

I headed straight to first period biology, arriving just seconds before the bell rang. I walked into the classroom and found that Alice was already seated at our table, while Edward now sat at the bench behind us.

"Morning!" She greeted me, eagerly as always. I smiled back at her and then looked over to Edward and gave him a small wave. He had a small smile across his face and he waved back. Alice eyed our 'communication' then looked at me for some explaination.

I sat down next to her and she was instantly scribbling on a piece of paper. She put it in front of me and it read;

_OMG You didn't reply to any of my messages. How was the date? Did he kiss you?_

I rolled my eyes at her then laughed before writing back my reply.

_It was really, really great. He took me to his house which is beautiful and cooked us a meal. We kissed. A lot. Charlie caught us and yelled. _

I heard Alice squeal in excitement as she read my response then she jotted down again on the piece of paper.

_OMG! WAS HE A GOOD KISSER?! Bella! I can't believe you. It must've been pretty bad if Charlie yelled! Why was he making out with you at your house anyway?_

I sighed before jotting down my response. So many questions...

_Very good. He dropped me home and I invited him in. This sounds bad but I kind of got on top of him on the lounge and we were making out. Thats what Charlie saw. _

Alice didn't seem to have words for that, her jaw fell open and she looked at me in disbelief. She muttered something to herself before giving me an encouraging smile. "Well done, Bella. No wonder he seemed so happy this morning," She whispered.

I turned around and gave Edward a warm smile. "Ms Swan, stop staring at Mr Cullen and focus on the lesson at hand!" The teacher barked at me. I turned back to the front and felt my cheeks burning while some people snickered in the room.

Finally the lesson ended and Alice bounded out before I could even say goodbye. I lingered behind, as did Edward and finally we were the only ones in the classroom. I walked over to the door but I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug. I pulled my arms around his waist and let my face rest against his chest. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before saying "I was wanting to hold you that whole lesson."

I looked up at him and smiled before kissing him full on the lips. The warning bell tolled, breaking up our moment of passion and we raced off to our respective classes. I knew it was pointless me even trying to focus on school. All I would be thinking about was Edward's sweet taste which lingered on my lips.


	15. The House Where Everything Happens Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

**A/N:** Guys, I just want to say I actually do like Jacob. He's (mostly) a good friend to Bella and I know he's a jerk in this story but I just wanted to portray him as a bad boyfriend so Bella could get with Edward. I'm trying to give him some redeeming qualities from now on because I really do love Jacob! I want to introduce a character for him but maybe later on for that.

_I looked up at him and smiled before kissing him full on the lips. The warning bell tolled, breaking up our moment of passion and we raced off to our respective classes. I knew it was pointless me even trying to focus on school. All I would be thinking about was Edward's sweet taste which lingered on my lips. _

All the other subjects I had before lunch were a total blur. I wasn't paying attention in any of them, which was most unlike me. Rosalie questioned me in gym and I told her the same thing that I'd told Alice. She was shocked as well and said that she doubted my self-control around Edward.

"Rose! He's not even my boyfriend, I'm not going to have sex with him!" I exclaimed.

She snickered before saying "You straddled him on your couch and made out with him on your _first date_, when he asks you to be his girlfriend you are going to be wild!" When she put it that way, the first date thing, it did seem kind of bad. It was only kissing though, I still held my belief about sex.

When lunch arrived, Edward and I were the first ones there. I sat down next to him at the table and he wrapped his arm around me. "Hey, how are you?" I asked him.

"Great, how are you?"

"Great," I said simply then we smiled at one another. Jacob was on the other side of the cafeteria, but in view so I knew there'd most likely be no making out. PDA's were never my kind of thing either, especially at school. I wasn't even sure what this thing was between Edward and I. The others were walking towards our table now, to join us.

"Can you come to mine later so we can talk?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded then looked up at the others and greeted them. They acted as if there was nothing out the normal, so I was sure they hadn't noticed mine and Edward's private exchange.

We headed off to modern history together after lunch and sat beside one another as usual. The teacher put on a film, so this was going to be an easy lesson. Edward seemed to sink further into his seat and he placed his arm on the table, beside mine.

I reached over to him and linked my pinky in his. It felt like there was an electric current flowing through us as we watched the film. My heart was beating the whole time from the contact but we both kept our faces towards the front of the classroom throughout the whole film. The images upon the television sank into my eyes, but I'd forget them when I could heard Edward breath or felt him twitch or shift his weight.

The period came to a close and Edward waited for me to pack my things up. "Um, what time do you want me to come over to yours?" I asked him.

"Doesn't bother me. You can come over after school if you want? I can follow you home so you can drop your truck off then drive us to mine?" He suggested. He certainly does enjoy driving me places. I agreed with his plan, knowing I probably would get lost trying to find his house anyway and my truck wouldn't be able to keep up with his Volvo.

"Sure, sounds good,"

"Okay well I guess i'll see you in the parking lot," Edward said before kissing me lightly on the forehead. He headed off towards his class and suddenly I felt nervous. What exactly did he want to talk to me about?

I walked into my class just before the warning bell sounded and headed over to sit next to Angela Weber. Jake sauntered in after me, his arm wrapped around an annoying girl in my class, Lauren Mallory. She glared at me before looking back up at Jake then back towards me, now a smirk appearing across her face. Last I heard she was going out with Tyler, but apparently that was not the case anymore. Normally it was just Jessica who would pathetically flirt with Jake, now it was one of her friends. Perhaps her and Mike were on _today_.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Angela asked me in a soft voice. I didn't have a great deal to do with her, but I really liked Angela. She was very kind and never stuck her nose into anyone else's business, a very good person to have around when you were nervous and didn't want someone questioning you.

We made small talk throughout the duration of the lesson, while Lauren continued to glare at me. She probably thought she looked tough, but really she just looked like a small-eyed pig. Jacob kept his eyes averted from me for the majority of the lesson but gave me an apologetic look a few times towards the end of the lesson.

When the bell rang, I packed my things up and walked out of the classroom door. Jacob was waiting at the door, obviously having dismissed Lauren. "Hey, Bells," he greeted me.

"Um, Hi," I said hesistantly.

"Can we talk?"

"Uh Jake, I'm meeting Edward." I said.

"Oh. I just wanted to apologize...for everything," He said. "I'm sorry I said you were a tease and tried to make you do things you weren't comfortable with,"

"Well thanks Jake, I appreciate that," I said and then turned to continue walking down the hallway and away from him.

"Wait Bells," Jacob called. I turned around, frustrated now. "You're over us now aren't you? You like this guy?"

"I do Jake," I said simply. "I really have to go, he'll be worried,"

"Okay, well I hope he makes you happy Bells," Jacob said simply before walking away. I shrugged the conversation off and raced out to the parking lot, where Edward was waiting next to my car.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said as I approached him. "Dropped all my stuff on the floor," I laughed. Edward didn't need to know about my conversation with Jake. It was like Jake was acknowledging that I'd moved on and he was okay with that.

"Oh clumsy Bella," Edward laughed before opening my door for me. I jumped up into it. "I will follow you to yours," Edward said before he walked, gracefully, back to his Volvo. I pulled out of the parking lot with him following me the whole way to my house. I was sure the speed, or lack thereof, was irritating him but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to push my truck too far.

We arrived at mine and I locked my truck before hopping in Edward's Volvo. He sped to his house. This would've frightened me a month or so ago, but Edward _always_ drove fast and I'd gotten used to it now. He was a really good driver, despite the speed.

We pulled up at his beautiful house and I let myself out of the car, forgetting Edward had taken up the habit of opening my door for me. We walked beside eachother, although not touching, up onto the porch and then into the house.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" Edward asked as we walked into the living room.

"Um, water?"

"Sure, take a seat," He said, gesturing towards the couch where we shared our first kiss. I sat down then he returned with my drink and sat beside me. He sat awkwardly, like he didn't want to touch or startle me.

"Edward, you're making me nervous," I said, then forced a giggle in an attempt to lighten the situation.

"Sorry, I just..." He trailed off.

"What is it? Is this about what happened on saturday night?" I asked.

"Yes and No." Edward said.

"Okay, well you're going to need to be a little less vague, Edward," I said, trying to make my tone humorous. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly." Edward said, still being vague. "Look Bella, I really like you. You're smart and beautiful and... and I probably don't even have the right to ask this," he paused.

I looked deep into his eyes, willing him to continue. He held tightly onto my hand and then his beautiful lips parted and he slowly began to speak again.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"


	16. The House Where Everything Happens Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

"_Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" _

Six little words, but so much meaning behind them. He wasn't just asking me to be his girlfriend, he was asking a multitude of things. _Are you ready? Do you like me as much as I like you? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?_

I sat in silence and contemplated Edward's question, while he looked at me nervously. Is it too soon? I feel right, but how will it look that I have another boyfriend only a month or so after I broke up with Jake? Why should I even care what it looks like to anyone else? All I should care about is whether me and this beautiful god-like boy in front of me like one another and can make it work. We can, yes.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, yes,"

"You had me scared," Edward joked then he leant in to kiss me, our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward's phone buzzed in his phone, interrupting our moment.

"Hi, Mom," He said into the phone after he'd flipped it open. "I just got here...Bella is here...I'm not sure if she'd want to...whatever you guys want...are you picking dad up?...Okay, see you soon then,"

"Sorry about that, Mom was just checking to see what I wanted for dinner," Edward said. "She wanted to know if you'd like to stay for dinner,"

"Oh, your parents know about me?" I asked, not answering him question.

"Well I must've talked about you too much because they gathered that I liked you," Edward answered.

"Oh," I said nervously. I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks. I hated that, the way people could see my embaressment plastered across my face.

"So, did you want to stay for dinner? You don't have to,"

"Uh, sure. Just let me call Charlie," I said.

I pulled out my phone and called Charlie and told him I wouldn't be home for dinner. He didn't seemed overly pleased with that idea, but seemed to remember he was supposed to be forgetting the incident with Edward and trying to like him.

"My parents will be home in an hour or so," Edward said, as he stroked the back of my hand with one of his long fingers. "I thought you were going to say no,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're beautiful, inside and out. What did I do to deserve you?" He asked. I was shocked, for me it was quite the opposite. _He_ was the beautiful one, I'm just plain old clumsy Bella. I don't understand what Jake saw in me either.

"No Edward, I'm the lucky one, believe me,"

"Then you obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You don't see yourself the way that everyone else does," He said.

"I still think you're the beautiful one," I said then let out a giggle. I certainly laughed a lot around Edward. Giggling was uncharacteristic for me, it was something I more associated with Alice or even Rosalie at times.

"Let's just say we're lucky to have eachother then?" Edward said, to which I agreed. _But really, I'm a lot luckier._

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Edward asked, taking me off guard.

"Um...sure," I replied. I was sure I had a confused, even shocked look on my face.

"Oh Bella, sorry. I just thought you liked it better up there, I didn't mean anything by it," Edward said softly, obviously having noticed my expression. _Phew._

He took my hand and we walked upstairs together and into his room. I hadn't noticed the last time I was here, but it was rather clean for a boys room and especially free of clutter and stupid things I'd normally associate with a boys room, such as posters of half naked women and sports paraphernalia here and there.

We sat down on his couch, Edward pulled me into his arms and I let my head rest on his chest.

"Edward, what if your parents don't like me?" I asked. In his presence, I'd almost forgotten the reason why I was still here. Dinner with my boyfriend's parents. My boyfriend of twenty minutes. I'd never had to worry about these awkward formalities with Jake as I'd known them as family friends before Jake and I were dating. I'd never had it before Jake, because there was never another guy before Jake.

"You don't need to worry about that," Edward said in response to my worried question. "They will like you because you mean a lot to me and they respect that I will make the right decision."

"I hope you're right," I said.

Edward let one of his arms free and picked up my hand and held it in his. His hands felt so warm and soft, like always. We sat there, listening to eachother's breathing, occasionally commenting on something trivial. We didn't need to speak, we were already saying everything we could with how we were holding onto eachother.

I didn't hear it, but Edward said he heard his parents car pull into the driveway. Good hearing, I figured. I reluctantly pulled my head up and then Edward and I walked down the stairs, still holding hands. We seemed to do that a lot, like we needed eachother's touch. I wouldn't say I needed it, as much as I craved it.

A beautiful woman was walking through the door as we decended the winding staircase. She looked to be an inch or so taller than me, had caramel-colored hair and a slender figure. She didn't look to be any older than thirty, if that.

"Oh Hello!" She said when she saw us on the stairs. She had several bags in her hands and Edward approached and took them off her, holding them in one of his long hands. She seemed too precious to be carrying any of those heavy bags.

"Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Bella," Edward said

"Oh sweetie, it's lovely to meet you, Edward has told us so much about you!" She said before pulling me into a warm hug, I hugged back and to my surprise didn't feel totally awkward. Edward had disappeared, into the kitchen I assumed, leaving me here with his mother.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen," I said.

"Oh please honey, call me Esme!" She said sweetly before a man appeared in the door.

"Sweetheart, this is Bella," Edward's mother introduced me to the man in the door, who I assumed was Edward's father, although he didn't have the look of a father at all. Like Esme, he looked no older than thirty. He was also incredibly good-looking, you would expect to see him in an advertising campaign, rather than here before me carrying shopping bags. He had blond hair and was quite tall, perhaps 6'2" or so and had a warm smile on his face.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle. It's great to finally meet you," He said as he extended his hand towards me.

"You too," I said slightly awkwardly, as I took his hand in mine.

Edward's father headed towards the direction of the kitchen and gestured for me to do so as well. Edward was in there, putting away the groceries with his mother. Once they were all put away, me standing in the corner for the duration, Edward came over to where I stood and took my hand in his and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"So did I hear you introducing Bella here as your girlfriend, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure did," Edward said, taking his arms out from my grip and wrapping them around my waist instead. His parents looked over at us, not glaring or anything but looking over affectionately.

"So what's for dinner?" Edward asked over my shoulder.

"Well I thought a chicken stir-fry but Bella is our guest, so I can prepare anything you'd like sweetie," Edward's mother said, giving me a warm smile.

"Stir fry sounds great," I said, returning her smile. There was no way I was going to be picky when they were welcoming me into their home for dinner. Edward and I set the table while Edward's mother cooked and Edward's father went upstairs to shower and change after work. They were at complete peace in their home. It was obvious to me they had a good relationship, which was nice.

When Edward's father returned downstairs, he took a seat in the living area where Edward and I were also sitting. "How was work today?" Edward asked.

"Quite good, relatively quiet. By the sounds of things, you two have had a good day as well," Edward's father said, letting out a chuckle.

"Definetly a good day," I said. "I'm sure you'll be seeing me there soon Doctor, I'm very clumsy." I laughed.

"Oh Edward will watch out for you and please call me Carlisle. It makes me feel old when people call me doctor," he joked.

"You look very youthful, sir," I said. I couldn't help myself, I didn't want to drop the formalities in case they changed their minds. I really wanted them to like me. We shared a laugh before we heard Edward's mother call out to us that dinner was ready.

We headed into the dining room and Edward's parents brought in our meals, while Edward and I took our seats next to one another. The meal not only looked delicious, it _was_ delicious. It must be a family thing to be an amazing cook.

"This is delicious Esme," I said to Edward's mother, using her name as she'd asked, but still feeling quite nervous about that. Edward did call my father Chief, after all.

"Thank you dear, I'm glad you like it," she said. We continued to eat our meals, mainly in silence for it was too good to spoil with pointless chatter.

After we'd finished, Esme cleared the table and then took her seat again and we started talking about a variety of things. Carlisle talked about the hospital, while Edward and I discussed school and our friends. It became increasingly clear that Edward couldn't have found a home with a more loving set of parents. The fact that he was adopted didn't seem at all relevant to them, they were the ideal family. I'd never felt disadvantaged in the family department, but I wished I could talk to Charlie as easily as Edward talked to his parents.

When it was time for me to head home, Edward's parents escourted us to the door.

"Please come back soon Bella," Esme said.

"Yes please do, you make our son very happy," Carlisle said. "Oh sorry Edward, I've parked you in. Take my car." He then threw Edward a set of keys and we headed out into the inky night. I noticed a sleek black Mercedes sitting in the drive, in front of Edward's Volvo.

Edward guided us towards it, opening my door for me. It was even more luxurious than the Volvo. How much do small-town doctors make exactly?

"They really like you. I told you they would," Edward said as soon as we were on the main road.

"They're really nice, you're very lucky to have them," I said in response.

"I sure am," Edward said, then he reached over to me and rested his hand on my leg. "It was a good night,"

"Agreed," I said. "I'm not looking forward to being interrogated by Alice tomorrow though," I sighed.

Edward laughed then said, "I like the little pixie, I actually asked her for her opinion on whether I should ask you to be my girlfriend. So you can thank her,"

"Oh great, she'll bombard me straight away tomorrow!" I laughed.

"Sorry about that," Edward said.

"Don't worry, it's worth it."

I smiled up at him, not bothering to make it subtle. I just hoped I didn't have food in my teeth. I musn't have because Edward leant over and kissed me softly but quickly because he had to keep his eyes on the road. I was glad he remembered we were driving, because I'd completely forgotten.

We pulled up to my house but I didn't want to leave Edward's side, although I was fully aware I had to.

"Here we are," He said softly.

I took a deep breath, then sighed. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Seems a long time doesn't it?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well," he said softly in my ear.

"Goodnight," I said back as we both leant across towards eachother, sharing one last kiss.


	17. Girls Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

**A/N:** Heya, I wanted this chapter to have some girl time, especially because I love Alice. She's a nutter, but you gotta love the little fairy. I also want to say that for this whole timetable of the year to work, you have to pretend that mid-winter break or whatever it's called doesnt exist lol. I am working the year up towards summer break, cuz like emmett said..it's going to be big. But first...spring break. Sorry if i've gotten stuff wrong too...we do stuff completely different here in Oz!

_I took a deep breath, then sighed. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow then,"_

"_Seems a long time doesn't it?" _

_I nodded in agreement._

"_Goodnight Bella, sleep well," he said softly in my ear._

"_Goodnight," I said back as we both leant across towards eachother, sharing one last kiss. _

When I awoke the next day, I had a new message from Alice.

_Bella oh my god! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! _

I replied saying I'd see her at school then got into the shower, wondering how today at school would go. When I got out, I pulled my hair back and pulled on some black skinny jeans and a basic white top. It was simple, but still I (hoped I) wouldn't look like a total dag.

I raced out the door and to my surprise, a car sat on the driveway in place of Charlie's police cruiser. Edward's Volvo. I watched as Edward, gracefully might I add, hopped out of the car and walked over to where I stood.

"Morning," he said, then he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "I thought I could give you a lift to school today, if you don't mind that is," he whispered into my ear as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No, I don't mind. I just wasn't expecting you that's all," I said. "Let's go."

"Alice is going to be a nightmare today," I said during the ride to school, then I told Edward about the message.

"Oh Alice," he laughed. "You've gotta love her."

We pulled up to school and Edward and I walked together, my hand firmly in his. Rose was in the quad with Emmett but Alice was nowhere in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Hello kiddies!" Emmett hollered at us as we approached. "Finally made some progression I see!" He held his hand up for a high-five and Edward half-heartedly slapped his hand.

"I think Alice is more excited than you are," Rose said. "You guys _are_ together now, right?"

"Right," I said in a small voice while Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

I didn't see Alice until biology, and when Edward and I entered the classroom she bounced up from her seat and pulled both of us into a hug. "Aw you guys are so cute!" She squealed into my ear.

I took my seat next to her, but thankfully the teacher spoke the whole lesson so she didn't have another chance to talk about Edward and I.

The next four weeks passed easily and were completely happy. Edward and I were inseperable, spending most nights together. He had also taken to driving me to school every day and he said it was because he liked any chance he got to be alone with me.

Charlie had actually grown to like Edward, much to my surprise. He was usually so stubborn. I think Charlie had found it too hard to be rude to Edward, who was always so polite, and therefore abandoned the grudge I assumed he'd hold.

Edward's parents were always welcoming and kind. They never made me feel like I was intruding in on their home, on their family. I thoroughly enjoyed there company.

"I've got something special planned for Monday," Edward whispered into my ear on the friday of the fourth week. Why wednesday? Then it dawned on me, Monday was March the 10th...Mine and Edward's one month anniversary.

"Oh, a month already? Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah, it has gone so fast but it seems so much longer at the same time," Edward murmered.

"Guys, what are we doing for spring break?" Rosalie asked the whole table, interrupting mine and Edward's whispered conversation.

"I'm going to see Renee," I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Guess Bella and Edward are out then. What are we going to do Emmy?" Rosalie asked, fluttering her long lashes at Emmett.

"Rose, c'mon I don't have the unlimited funds like you, we're going to do something big for summer break, let's just chill," Emmett whined.

"Yeah Rose, Jasper and I are just going to relax, it's only a week anyway," Alice said.

When Edward dropped me home that afternoon after school, I decided to check my emails and confirm the plans for my visit with Renee. I headed up to my room and turned the computer on, then decided to have a shower while the historic machine loaded.

After I had showered and changed, I opened up internet explorer and tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk while my email loaded. I had one new email from Renee, just as I had predicted.

_Hi Sweetie,_

_I hope you are going well. _

_I'm so excited about you coming to stay! _

_I need to go book your flights, don't worry they're on me. You're bringing Edward aren't you? I'd very much like to meet him and if you want to bring him I have no problems with that. _

_Call me honey, we need to sort everything out!_

_I love you_

_Mum _

Taking Edward with me? To stay at my mother's house with me? Five nights _together_? I hadn't even thought about really, I hadn't even given much thought to spring break, especially with Edward around. I found myself easily distracted in his company.

I walked over to my backpack and pulled my phone out and had one new message from Alice. We'd planned a girls night at Rosalie's tonight, so I wouldn't be seeing Edward. Alice said she'd be picking me up at six and that I better be ready. It was already 4:30 so I decided I should ring Renee now.

She picked up after three rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, It's Bella," I said. Renee instantly jumped into where the email left off. She talked about the latest shops opening in Scottsdale, the upscale area in which I once lived with Renee. She still lived in the small house I grew up in, but now she had Phil.

"Phil won't be here while you are honey, which is a shame but it means I can have more time with you and Edward," she said.

"About that, I haven't asked Edward. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about asking him until you mentioned it," I stated.

"Oh," Renee murmered. "Sorry, I just assumed."

"That's alright, we've only been together for a month on wednesday," I said.

"Wow, I just assumed you were together in a way the first time you mentioned him. I could tell how much you liked him. Bring him if you'd like, don't worry I won't force him to sleep on the couch or anything," she assured me. _Yeah that's what I'm worried about. _Renee's free spirit and lack of control. I suppose though, she'd never had a worry about me. I'd never done anything wild. I was rather boring. Who'd've thought I would've found more drama here? I certainly didn't.

"Okay, well i'll talk to him about it. I have to go though, I'm going to Rose's. I'll call you when I know, Goodbye."

Alice picked me up, right on schedule and we headed over to Rosalie's house. Rose was in her pyjamas and had a pile of girly movies stacked up on her floor and several bags of junk food on her bedside table. I liked _these_ kind of girls nights, I was free to wear my sweat pants with (minimal) complaint from Alice.

"Okay so it's a toss up between The Devil Wears Prada and Mean Girls," Rosalie said, snarling the last title. "It's your choice Bella, seeing as Alice refuses to choose anything good, you're the deciding vote."

I considered the two titles, but I couldn't think of anything about them. I was still dwelling on my conversation with Renee. "Um...I don't know," I mumbled. Alice scowled and Rosalie rolled her eyes and threw the movies down on her bed. "Sorry...I just..." I trailed off.

"You're acting funny, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"N-nothing,"

"Spill," Alice said, "or we'll cuff you to the bed until you do!"

"It's nothing bad, It's just about going to see Mom," I said.

"Why could you possibly be worried about that? Surely you can be away from Edward for a week. Oh Bella!" Rose laughed.

"No, I could handle that. Mom asked me if Edward was coming and it caught me off guard, I hadn't even thought about it now im worried that he might expect and invitation or something," I admitted.

"Do you want him to go with you?" Alice asked.

"Well yes, but we've only been together a month,"

"It will be two months by then," Rosalie pointed out.

"You guys don't think that's too soon to be taking him to visit my mother?" I asked.

"Not really, you've met his parents and he's met your Dad. I'm sure you guys won't even share a bed. It's not as big a deal as you seem to think Bells," Alice said.

"You don't think Edward will say no?" I asked my best friends anxiously. I knew that if I wanted an honest opinion, they would give it to me. They achieved nothing from misleading me, but also they wanted what was best for me. The moment I moved to Forks, they'd been looking out for me.

"No," they said in unison.

"Well if he says no, then i'm blaming you guys!" I joked. "Okay now that's over, how about we go with _Paris Je Taime_?"

The bickering instantly started again and three pillow-fights later and an hours worth of bickering, we decided on Emmett's favourite film, _Transformers_.

One things for sure: You can't help but love a girl's night with your two best friends.


	18. Babbling and shopping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

I slept in until 11 the next day, having stayed at Rosalie's into the wee hours of the morning, talking about anything and everything, giving up entirely on watching any single movie the whole way through and eating _a lot_ of chocolate and sweets.

I carefully sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My hair was in a fuzzy mess atop my head and across my forehead and my selected pyjamas were particularly atrocious. I stretched up my arms and legs before getting out of bed, perhaps a little too fast for I fell back into it. Maybe one more hour of sleep wouldn't hurt, I thought but quickly gave up on that idea. I was due at Edward's at one to have lunch with his family.

I pulled myself up from my bed, again, then opened my phone and messaged Edward. He told me to message him when I woke up and I thought I better do it sooner rather than later. He was probably already worried but not wanting to irritate me. In the message I said that I was awake and would be at his at one.

He wrote back, offering to pick me up, just as I had predicted he would and I replied an acceptance before wandering out of my room and into the bathroom. I knew Charlie wasn't home, but I locked the door anyway, out of habit I guess. The shower helped to undo some of the knots in my back, as well as waking me up. I blow dried my hair so it fell in soft waves before headed back to my room and walking straight towards my wardrobe.

I pulled out the three quarter black jeans I'd worn the first time I went out with Edward and then selected a floral camisole that Renee had bought me for my last birthday, but still had the tags in tact _(Link on Profile). _Florals never were my thing, but Edward had a way of changing my perception of things. Even though I felt tired, I felt good knowing that Edward would appreciate me wearing some colour.

Edward arrived at my house at ten to one. When I walked outside, I discovered that it was actually quite a warm day, by Forks standards anyway. It was pleasant, not too hot, not too cold.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said to Edward during the car ride over to his house.

He angled his face towards me, but still kept his eyes on the road before asking, "Uh oh, that sounds bad. What did I do?"

"No-nothing, I don't think its...well, it's not a bad thing in my opinion but you might think it's a bad thing."

"Thanks for the nice clear and concise message there," Edward joked. "I'm sure if you don't think it's bad then I won't." He added, his tone serious now.

"Okay, but still I'd rather talk to you about it when you aren't driving," I said.

When we arrived at Edward's, a beautiful aroma overcame me as soon as we walked through the door. It smelt fresh, with subtle hints of an italian restauraunt-smell. Whatever it was, it smelt very good. Of course that was to be expected, I'd always thoroughly enjoyed every meal i'd eaten that Esme had prepared.

Without bothering to find his parents and announce our arrival, Edward lead me upstairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him. I sat down on his soft bed, setting my bag down beside me. I now felt completely comfortable here, even though our time together was still only short.

Edward stood in front of me, so I patted down on the bed next to me and he took my hint and sat down beside me. He turned and looked at me expectantly, his beautiful face temporarily making me lose my focus. _Bella! Snap out of this & focus!_ I commanded myself.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?" Edward inquired, the intoxicating scent of his mouth and lips completely clouding my mind.

"Um...sorry, you distract me..." I said. Edward looked at me with a confused expression, that still managed to be dazzling. Typical Edward.

"It's about Renee, when I go to see her," I said. Edward looked at me and nodded his head, willing me to continue. "She asked if you wanted to come and I said I'd ask you but if you don't want to then that's okay, I mean I want you to come and everything but if you wouldn't feel comfortable I'd understand," I said, barely taking a breath. I tended to babble when I got nervous.

"I'd love to," Edward said simply, ending my babble.

"Really?" I asked. Surely it couldn't be that easy.

"Yes, of course I want to go with you, meet your mom, spend spring break with you. Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I don't know, I thought you might think it was too soon or something," I mumbled.

"Normally it probably would be, but you and me are different Bella, you know that," I nodded in agreement, although I didn't entirely understand what he meant. Probably some reference to how god-like he was, now that wasn't such a common occurrence. I guess my clumsiness is _kind of_ unique...

"Your parents won't care?" I asked.

"No, I don't see any reason why they would. Come on, lets go downstairs and tell them," Edward said as he took my hand and we headed down the winding staircase.

Edward was spot on about his parents, they acted as if it was no big deal. Maybe _I_ was the one who was overreacting. Whatever it was had passed and now I was just excited about going away with Edward.

I rang Renee that afternoon, as soon as I got home and she insisted on paying for the flights, as did Edward. I vehemently refused both and said I'd pool my savings, but Edward took the phone and they agreed Renee would pay for my share and Edward would pay for his. When that was settled, Renee book the flights online. We were due to depart on monday morning and leave on friday afternoon, meaning we'd be spending our two month anniversary there as well, which would fall on the thursday. Although Renee didn't know that detail.

Esme agreed to drive us all the way to Seattle when Charlie said there was no possible way he could get out of work. I knew he most likely could, but he was quite against Edward and I going to stay with Renee, even though she was my parent too. He wouldn't say anything though, because I knew Renee would accuse him of questioning her parenting skills so he kept his mouth shut, much to my relief.

In all the excitement, I'd almost forgotten mine and Edward's plans for Monday, our anniversary. I hadn't even bought him a present, so when I woke up on Sunday I got showered and changed straight away and headed into Forks. I wasn't even sure if people normally bought people gifts for a one month anniversary and what would I buy Edward anyway? He already has everything he could possibly want or need, and then some. My chances of finding something in Forks seemed minimal as well.

I rang Alice and asked for her help. She suggested that I not even bother with Forks, so I went over to hers, picked her up and we headed into Port Angeles.

We wandered helplessly around the department store for what seemed like forever before reaching the movie section. I browsed through the titles, not really finding anything that I thought Edward would like. Alice pulled out her phone and called Jasper, asking him for advice.

All he said was one simple word, "Muse," and then Alice thanked him and said goodbye.

"Muse?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a band. Jasper said its the kind of music Edward would like," Alice said. "He also said

"Okay well I guess it's that or nothing," I said as I headed towards the music department, Alice lingering behind. I had given up on trying to slow down for her, she just stopped too much. It was especially bad when we walked through the clothes section.

I looked on the shelved and found the 'M' section. There was only one CD under the Muse tab. I pulled it out and examined it. Black Holes & Revelations was the title.

The cover didn't give any indication of the type of music it may be and I didn't recognise any of the titles. Oh well, if it's terrible I will just blame Jasper.

We headed to the checkout, me with my singular CD and a card I'd chosen, then Alice with piles of clothes dangling off her tiny arms.

When I arrived home, I wrapped the CD in some wrapping paper i'd found in the cupboard, then pulled out the card and wrote a simple message;

_To Edward,_

_Happy One Month_

_Bella._

I didn't even know if I should be getting a card, or a present for that matter but I assumed Edward would be doing something over the top. He had tried to splash out money on me since day one, but it made me feel slightly uncomfortable, even if his family had an obvious share of wealth.

I put the present down on my bedside table before falling into an easy sleep.


	19. Sense and Sensuality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

Edward picked me up for school the next day and was sporting a huge grin across his face when I slid into his Volvo.

"One month," he whispered before leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips.  
"Mhm...I didn't bring your present, I thought I should give it to you tonight," Edward said when we'd pulled away from our kiss.

"Me also," I said. "You didn't have to get me anything though."

"You also didn't have to get me anything but it appears that we've both been naughty," Edward said in seductive tones before kissing me again. He was yet to even turn the car on but that didn't bother me in the slightest, he was turning _me_ on. I shook that thought away and leaned back into my own seat.

Edward started the car and then moved his hand over and let it rest on my leg, the way he usually did when he was driving me. Things had been getting tense lately and it wasn't just any kind of tension, as Alice put out, it was 'sexual tension'. I never felt this way about Jake, I think he irritated me rather than turned me on. Of course Edward was beautiful, but the change he'd sparked inside me was still surprising and I suddenly fully understood how people could have sex without being in love.

I still wanted to be in love for my first time but I had no worries about that. I was definetly in the falling stage and falling fast at that. Love was the next natural step. When do people even normally fall in love? I never felt this way about Jake, even after the whole six months of knowing him. Everything was new to me in that aspect of our relationship.

School passed just as it normally did, with my nervousness and excitement ahead of what Edward had planned for the evening. I avoided Alice's questioning about my choice of outfit for the evening once more in the parking lot before racing home.

I let the shower relax me and allowed my nerves to die down before walking over to the dreaded wardrobe. I probably should've bought myself a new outfit, but Edward assured me It would be better if I wore something comfortable, such as jeans.

I selected the pair I wore to Jessica Stanley's party and then selected a top that Alice had bought me at one stage. It was a lose fitting white top that matched nicely with my jeans _(link on profile)_. I lay the outfit out on my bed, deciding to leave my robe on for now.

Shortly after, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway and I went downstairs to greet him.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me when I came down the stairs. "Are you abandoning me again tonight?" He asked. I felt bad for not being home that often anymore, but Edward and I were still in the early stages of our relationship, which I reminded Charlie of before telling him it'd pass.

"Yeah Dad, sorry. Edward has something planned," I said.

"He likes to spoil you doesn't he? What's the occasion?"

"Our first anniversary," I mumbled.

"Oh," Charlie murmered.

"Yep," I said before strolling over to the kitchen and pouring myself a glass of water. Charlie headed upstairs, to shower I assume, much to my relief. Making conversation with my father about my relationship was not something I was too keen on.

I returned upstairs and positioned myself in front of the mirror in my room. I pulled my hair out of the bun I'd secured it in to prevent it from getting wet in the shower. It fell limply down, stopping just past my shoulders. Quickly, I ran a brush through it before deciding it was a lost cause and brushing it up in a pony tail. I pinned my fringe back, into a sort of small quiff and decided that would have to do.

I applied a small amount of foundation to my skin, along with a coat of mascara to bring out my eyes. I smeared some clear shiny lip gloss across my lips to complete my look, before heading to the (finally) Charlie-free bathroom and washing the foundation off my hands.

Back in my room, I pulled my jeans on and the white top then selected a pair of black ballet flats for my shoes.

Edward picked me up at 6:30 and we drove towards the outskirts of Forks before crossing the border and into La Push. We stopped at the parking lot at First beach and instantly I was reminded of the night of Jessica's party when Jake had brought me here and tried to seduce me for, like, the hundredth time in our relationship.

Edward turned the car off before announcing "We're here,".

After we got out of the car, Edward walked around to the back of it, and opened the boot. He pulled out a large basket, holding it in one hand then pulling a blanket out of the boot with his free hand.

"A picnic?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"What's wrong with that?" Edward asked, sounding truly concerned.

"Oh nothing, it's just...very romantic, that's all," I said.

We walked down the track to the beach and then Edward set down the basket and blanket on the sand. We sat down on the blanket and I pulled the CD and card out of my bag. I handed it to Edward before saying "You're very hard to shop for, sorry if you hate it."

"I won't hate it," Edward said as he unwrapped the CD. "Aw Bella, how'd you know I liked Muse?"

"I...uh...do you already have it?" I asked.

"Actually I don't. Jasper loaned me one of their CD's, but it was a different one to this. I told you I wouldn't hate it," he said as he leant in and crashed his lips to mine. "Thankyou. Now for your gift." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, which I knew could only contain jewelry. Expensive jewelry by the looks of it.

"Edward, you really sh-" I began but Edward interupted me.

"I wanted to buy you something and it's done so just open the box and accept what i've bought you," he said.

I sighed loudly, before opening the small box in my hands. I let out an audible gasp when I saw the beautiful creation in front of me. A necklace, consisting of a fine gold chain and a heart sat inside the box. While simple in design, it was beautiful and the exact thing I would've purchased for myself if given the choice. "Oh, it's really beautiful Edward. Wow. I bet it was expensive though, I feel bad accepting this," I said. _(link to necklace on profile)_

"Don't, it's a gift and the expense is no issue." Edward said. He always brushed off things related to money. I knew he had a lot, but I didn't want by any means to take advantage of that. "Let me put it on you," he whispered.

I moved closer to Edward and sat between his legs, with him behind me. He carefully clipped the necklace around my neck and when he had, I let myself fall back into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around me. It wasn't an overly cold night as spring was approaching but I felt an incredible warmth when Edward pulled me close to him.

"As much as I don't want to move, I think we should eat something before we start to get too hungry," Edward said as he reluctantly released me from his arms and pulled the basket towards us.

Edward pulled out the contents of the basket and set them down on the blanket; two wraps, two bottles of water and to my pleasant surprise, a punnet of strawberries.

"Sorry, the choices for food are limited when you can't keep it warm," Edward said.

"Don't be silly, this looks great. I love strawberries," I said enthusiastically as I picked up the wrap. I unwrapped the plastic covering it, as did Edward and bit into it. Just as I expected, it tasted perfect like any Cullen prepared meal. I could taste a mixture of chicken, carrots, cheese, peppers and mayo.

I took a swig from the bottle of water before stretching my legs out and lying down on the big, soft picnic blanket. The sky was completely clear, letting the moon glow clear and bathe Edward and I in a pale light.

Edward lay down beside me and I curled into him, resting my head on his warm, firm chest. I felt his fingers in my hair, massaging my head softly. It felt nice and I closed my eyes, letting the relaxing moment overcome me. I could hear nothing but our breathing and the waves crashing on the shore.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Mhm?"

"How is your mother going to be?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Sometimes he was so cryptic.

"How do I explain this?" Edward asked himself. "Is she like your father, or is she more open?"

"More open to what?"

"Just about us staying there...together," Edward said and finally I understood.

"You mean will she let you sleep in my bed." I stated, not questioned.

"Yes."

"She will," I mumbled, trying to maintain my casual tone, when my thoughts were anything but casual. Why on earth was he asking about that? "Why?"

"I was just thinking it would be nice for you to fall asleep in my arms," pause "..and wake up in them," Edward said. "That sounds pretty stupid doesn't it?"

"A little," I laughed. "It would be nice though, except my Mom always says I talk in my sleep. I hope I wouldn't say anything too bad."

"You've been asleep around me before, Bella," Edward reminded me. It was true, many times I'd fallen asleep in his car at the end of the night. I attributed that to the smooth purr of his engine. "You haven't really said anything coherent though so don't worry," Edward laughed. I sighed in relief. "Although one time I swear I heard you say 'It's too green!'". More laughs ensued, while my cheeks reddened.

Edward sat up and then rolled onto his arm on his side so he could face me, the strawberries sitting between us. He lazily picked one up before raising an eyebrow and asking in _that_ seductive voice, "Want one?" I nodded and Edward lifted the strawberry to my mouth. I sunk my teeth into it and then discarded the top in the lid of the packaging. I reached in and plucked another one and then lifted it to Edward's mouth and he willingly opened and bit into the strawberry.

I bit down on my lip to hold in my smile, but I couldn't hold back my passion when Edward dropped the top of his strawberry with mine. I crashed my lips into his and all was forgotten as Edward lifted himself on top of me, but held his weight off me. He kissed into me, hard, deep and passionate before kissing along my neck.

After a few minutes, Edward reluctantly pulled himself off me and ended the kiss. I let my head rest on his chest once again, thankful that Edward was a gentleman. When things would get too heated, Edward would slow them down. Even without it being said, I knew that Edward was aware that I didn't want to rush into sex. Even with him.

I lay there, resting my head on his chest until it was time for us to depart.


	20. Intimately Yours

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

"Aw Bella, we both know you need some new clothes for Phoenix," Alice whined at me during biology on the monday of our final week of school. "You can't deny that you aren't equipped for warm weather, after having lived here for the past nine months. Not to mention, you'll be needing some sexy sleepwear," Alice added, whispering the last bit.

"Alice, you're ridiculous," I said, wishing I could be seated next to Edward. I sat next to Alice out of loyalty, while Edward sat behind us with Ben Cheney. I loved Alice, but sometimes she forced me to think about things when I'd really rather push them to the back of my mind. Things such as Edward seeing me first thing in the morning, Renee making awkward chatter or jokes and of course any embaressing things I may say in sleep, amongst other things.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, we're going into Port Angeles on thursday after school," Alice said in chirpy, but forceful, tones. I groaned and then thankfully was, forgive the cliché, saved by the bell.

When thursday arrived, Alice was very excited ahead of our shopping trip. She made several implications that she was very keen on the idea of buying me sexy lingerie. I assured her I wouldn't need it, but she seemed to believe otherwise, and went mumbling off on a tangent, mostly to herself. I could've sworn I heard her say "Sexual tension". Edward didn't seem annoyed, merely amused by Alice's enthusiasm towards shopping.

We drove to Port Angeles straight from school.

"Alice?" I yelled over the loud pop music blasting from the stereo in Alice's car.

"Yes?" Alice said pleasantly after turning the music volume down, and stopping singing along to the words.

"Uh, how do you know when you love someone?" I asked her. My thoughts had been all over the place since mine and Edward's night on the beach but I wasn't sure what it meant. If that was love, it sure was confusing. Surely it's not normal that my heart and mind are constantly racing when I think about him.

"Oh," Alice said, taken aback by my question apparently. "I think you'll just know. I can't really describe it. I guess I just have to ask, do you completely trust Edward with your heart? Do you only imagine your future with him in it?"

"Well yes, but I've felt that way since the beginning."

"Mhm, well you can't force it. Trust me, you'll just know and i'm sure that you'll feel it soon. I think this trip will do it," Alice said confidently. "I'm one hundred percent positive that _he_ already loves you."

I contemplated what Alice had said the rest of the drive into Port Angeles and then we pulled up in the main street.

Alice dragged me after her into countless shops, forcing me in changerooms and shoving me in a variety of different ensembles, most of which I refused to buy. I didn't have a lot of money, only some i'd managed to save and I didn't want to blow it on flimsy outfits. I bought a few new outfits, then Alice and I proceeded to the next store which was called _Intimately Yours_.

I groaned as Alice dragged me into the shop and I was suddenly surrounded by bras, thongs and other miniscule items.

"Oh this is cute," Alice said as she pulled a black lacey bra off the rack.

"No Alice," I said through my teeth.

"Well fine, Miss i've-never-had-an-orgasm-and-don't-care, I'll buy it for myself," Alice said under her breath.

"Alice!" I said, raising my voice.

"Bella you prude, we both know it's true."

"That doesn't mean you have to go around blurting it and I don't see how that's relevant to that slutty bit of material," I hissed as I pointed at the bra that Alice was now holding to her chest and examining in the mirror.

Alice rolled her eyes and then took my hand and walked me over to the section where the pyjamas were.

"Okay I will admit it, I don't want to be wearing a holey shirt and old shorts to bed if I'm sharing said bed with Edward," I said to Alice and then made an effort to look through the racks before ommitting a squeal of delight.

"Oh Bella! This is lovely, you have to buy it," she said as she held up a purple satin chemise, with a black lace trim.

"Satin and lace? I don't think so," I said.

"At least try it on, and also this pyjama set, oh and these!" Alice said, as she took several items down from the racks and dumped them into my arms. She then pushed me into the change room, while she eagerly waited outside.

The first pyjama set was easily the most tame. It consisted of a pale peach-colored singlet, which fit my body nicely as well as three-quarter cotton pants. I opened the door and revealed the outfit to Alice and she said she liked it, but was eager for me to try on the less conservative items.

I changed into the next pyjama set, which was a short pair of black shorts which came to about mid-thigh as well as a layered purple and black polka-dot singlet top. I cringed slightly at the lack of fabric and then opened my door, bracing myself for the force that was Alice.

"Wow, you look hot! Look at those legs!" Alice exclaimed, her voice shrill with excitement and delight. I could feel my cheeks burning as the bored-looking sales clerk looked up from her magazine and glanced over at me, giving a small smile before turning back to her magazine. "Edward will flip, now go try the nightie on!"

I sighed loudly then headed back into the changeroom and took the pyjamas off and pulled the purple satin nightie off the rack and pulled it over my body. It was a perfect fit, sitting nicely on my breasts, coming in and then flowing down to my knees. I liked it and told Alice so when I opened the changeroom, exposing the outfit to her. Another squeal ensued and I decided to buy all three things. It was going to be a lot warmer in Phoenix after all_ (Link to all outfits on profile)._

When we approached the sales clerk, ready to buy our things, Alice threw a pile of bras and panties on the bench and handed her credit card to the clerk. "It's on me," she said.

"No Al," I protested.

"Oh please, Daddy Brandon foots the bill," she said bitterly. Her parents were divorced and her Mom got quite a good share from the settlement and Alice sought to take advantage of that where possible. She wasn't too fond of her father, that much was obvious.

"Thankyou Alice, I really appreciate it," I said, sincerely meaning it.

"So, you haven't really given me any details about you and Edward," Alice said on the ride home.

"What kind of details do you want?" I asked.

"Oh come on, you know! What have you guys done?"

"Nothing Alice, I'd tell you if we had," I said.

"You've been together for a while now, I just figured you would've done something besides kiss."

"Well we haven't, but I think i'm getting pretty weak in that department," I admited. It was true, everytime we were alone lately, the kisses were deeper and our hands would pull at eachothers bodies. "I don't know how long i'm going to last." I sighed.

"Aw my little Bell is growing up!" Alice chirped. "Only four more sleeps until you go!"

"Yep," I said casually, although internally I was excited like you wouldn't believe. In my mind, I was imaging Edward charming my mother, the way he charmed most people. I imagined us going for dinner on our anniversary, sleeping in eachother's arms. That was the part I was looking forward to the most.

"How're you guys getting to Seattle?" Alice asked.

"Edward's mom," I replied.

"Oh well that stupid, her driving you three hours and then turning back around. Jasper and I can take you and then just spend the night in Seattle."

"You guys don't have to do that," I said.

"It's fine Bella, you're my best friend. Besides it means Jaz and I get out of Forks for a night," She laughed as the car pulled up outside my house. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye and thanks for everything," I said sincerely.


	21. Completely

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

Our flight on Monday was due to depart at 11:30am, meaning we needed to get to the airport around 10:30am, which required us leaving Forks just after 7am.

I groaned as my alarm went off at 6 but then quickly realised what today was. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the shower and then raced back to my room and pulled on one of the new dresses Alice had bought me.

Charlie was downstairs, eating breakfast when I entered the small kitchen.

"Oh good, you're still here," I said as I sat down at the old table in the kitchen. "Jasper is driving us, he'll be here at quarter past seven."

"Bells, be safe okay?" Charlie said.

"What do you mean 'be safe'?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. I know your mother isn't as forceful with rules, but going on a holiday with a boy is a big deal," Charlie said.

"Dad, you have nothing to wor-"

"You're teenagers, all hormonal at this age!" Charlie exclaimed, interrupting me.

"It's not like that," I said. _Not yet anyway_, I added mentally. I felt the blush creep to my cheeks.

"I don't need to know, I just want to make sure i've said my piece," Charlie said then continued munching on his cereal. I sighed loudly then made myself a bowl of cereal and sat back down at the table across from Charlie.

"Gotta get to work Bells, have a safe trip," Charlie said as he got up from the table. I stood up and gave Charlie a hug.

"Bye Dad," I said into his ear before he walked out the door and I heard his police cruiser disappear down the street.

I heard my phone sound, so I went back upstairs to retrieve it. I flipped it open to reveal a new message from Edward. '_Morning Beautiful, we'll be there soon. I'm lending Jasper my car so I'm leaving for his house now, then we'll come get you' _It said. Lending Jasper the Volvo? Wow, I thought. Edward loved his car.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then gathered my toiletries and shoved my toiletries bag into my suitcase. I dragged the suitcase down the stairs after me and awaited for the arrival of my _boyfriend _and my two best friends. Jasper and I were especially close since Edward and I had started dating. Emmett and Rosalie were also our good friends, but they tended to hang around the other seniors more. Emmett was very popular in his grade and not as reserved as Jasper.

Alice had been planning roadtrip mix CD's and had researched places we could stop along the way (we all decided that one stop at McDonalds would be sufficient, however).

I heard the purr of the Volvo as it pulled into my driveway. Edward didn't bother knocking, he merely walked in and located me, before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll just get this," Edward said, picking up my heavy suitcase with ease in one of his hands. I flicked the television off and walked out the front door, after Edward. I locked the door and threw the keys in my handbag and proceeded towards the Volvo.

Edward put my suitcase in the back seat and then walked back to where I stood. Alice and Jasper both greeted me, then grumbled as they got in the back seat. I offered Jasper the passenger's seat, but he was too wrapt up in Alice to really notice. Edward opened the door for me, like always, and I hopped in his luxurious car.

It was a warm day and so I flicked on the air conditioner, setting it to the perfect temperature and then got comfortable in the seat, which wasn't very hard.

"Yay! Roadtrip!" Alice exclaimed from the backseat, when she'd broken the connection of her lips to Jasper's. We all laughed at Alice's enthusiasm and then Edward reached over me and into the glovebox and pulled out a CD which I instantly recognised, the Muse CD i'd bought him.

"Good choice," I said as he put the CD in the player.

"Good choice indeed," Edward agreed. I'd never heard the album in full, only individual songs when Edward would drive me home, but most of the time he would only have it on quietly so he could talk to me.

By the time the first song was coming to a close, we'd reached the outskirts Forks and were on the highway. Alice had already drifted to sleep on Jasper's shoulder. "She didn't get much sleep last night," Jasper said, then laughed to himself, as if at some inside joke. I figured he was the reason she was so tired.

I turned to Edward and smiled and he let his hand rest on my thigh. "This song reminds me of you," Edward said as the second song was starting. "I'm not even sure why."

I listened intently to the song, hearing words such as _You electrify my life_ and _I'll never let you go_. I smiled knowing that Edward associated those words with me.

"What's funny?" Edward asked, obviously having noticed my smile.

"Nothing, I like the song. It reminds me of you also," I said with a small laugh.

Edward smiled at me then turned his focus to the road. Jasper and Edward talked over the music, about a variety of things I didn't understand. At first I thought they were talking about a concert, but then the mention of the 'New X series' blew that theory out of the water. _Cars_, I thought.

Whatever it was, I didn't overly care. I was content sitting there, Edward's hand on my leg, while the sun beamed through the window, basking me in a lovely heat. The heat was balanced out nicely by the cool of the climate-sensitive air conditioning, to create the perfect temperature.

I felt myself beginning to drift off after the first hour, but I fought it off. I felt too perfect and my vocal box would probably respond and say something embaressing if I were to sleep, so I forced my eyes to stay open, but the sun made it very hard. I persevered and we eventually pulled into the carpark at the airport, skipping the whole McDonalds idea.

Jasper woke Alice, and then he and Edward took our bags from the back of the car and carried them through the doors. We arrived at the airport at a quarter past ten and proceeded to the check in counter.

"Aw you guys, have fun!" Alice said as she pulled us into her tiny arms.

"Thanks Ali, we will," I said to Alice.

"Thanks Pixie," Edward said, using the petname he'd adopted for her.

We said our goodbye's to both Alice and Jasper and Edward reluctantly tossed the keys to his Volvo to Jasper. "Don't hurt her," Edward said, to which we all laughed.

We checked in and then walked through to the departure lounge, awaiting our flight.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked when we were seated. He looked stiff, I noticed. Maybe he was just nervous to be meeting Renee.

"No," I said softly. "Are you okay? You seem tense."

"N-yes I mean, I'm fine," Edward replied.

"That was convincing," I joked, taking his hand. "Look, Renee is fine, really. She's more like a big sister, I promise she won't be anything but nice," I assured him.

"Yeah, you're right," Edward said, but he still seemed tense even as we boarded the plane.

"Do you want the window seat?" I asked an absent minded Edward as we strolled down the aisle towards our seats, as indicated by the steward.

"You can have it," Edward offered. I sat down and then looked over to Edward and gave him a warm, reassuring smile. "Okay we're going to be on a plane for three hours, so can you please tell me what's really wrong? What's so bad you can't tell me?" I asked.

"It's not bad so much, well I don't think it's a bad thing but you might and that's why I'm worried." Edward said.

"I'm not in the mood for riddles, please Edward," I pleaded.

"Bella," Edward said as he put his hand to my cheek. "I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I think you're the most beautiful, amazing person. You're perfect to me. I can't hide it anymore, I love you."

That was all it took to shift my world. It was the spark I was waiting for to confirm my feelings for Edward. Suddenly nothing else in the world mattered apart from him. I was truly, madly, deeply and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"I love you too," I said. "I love you so much." And I did, I really did.

"Well that's a relief," Edward laughed, then kissed me full on the lips. "I love you," he said again.

"Wow, does it always feel this amazing?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, i've never been in love with anyone else," Edward said.

"Nor have I. I'm glad, I want this feeling for you and only you," I said, kissing him again.

**A/N**: The song that reminds Edward of Bella is called 'Starlight'. It is by Muse and is the second track off there album titled 'Black Holes & Revelations' (Which btw is a great album).


	22. The Cat is Awake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

"_Bella," Edward said as he put his hand to my cheek. "I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I think you're the most beautiful, amazing person. You're perfect to me. I can't hide it anymore, I love you." _

"_I love you too," I said. "I love you so much." And I did, I really did. _

Renee was waiting for us and had found us while we were getting our suitcases from baggage collection. She ran towards me and I let go of Edward's hand and rushed towards her, giving her a big hug.

"Oh Bella honey!" She said.

"Mom, i've missed you," I said softly into her ear just before I pulled away from the hug so I could introduce her to Edward.

"This is Edward," I said gesturing towards Edward, who proceeded towards Renee.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs Dwyer," Edward said in polite, formal tones.

"Aw Edward, just call me Renee," Renee said as she pulled Edward into a hug.

The drive back to Renee's place was a little under half an hour and Renee talked the whole way, updating me on the goings-on in her life. Edward joined in on the conversation when he could get a word in and I could already tell that Renee liked him, but then again how couldn't you?

"Your car would fit in around here," I said to Edward as we were driving through the main part of Scottsdale. The majority of cars in sight were rather luxurious. It was highly unlikely you'd see a car like my old truck here. Edward laughed at my comment, while Renee questioned what type of car Edward had.

"Um a shiny silver Volvo," I answered vaguely. "Edward loaned it to Jasper," I laughed.

"It's a S60R," Edward explained, although the number meant nothing to Renee and I. We weren't very car savvy people.

We pulled up at Renee's house, which was quite small and basic, compared the rest of the houses in the neighbourhood. Edward grabbed our bags from the boot of the car and then we all walked into the house.

It looked much the same as it had the last time I was there. Renee travelled with Phil a lot, so she didn't have much of a chance to do any interior decorating or rearranging.

Edward placed our bags at the door and then asked for the bathroom. Renee pointed out the direction and then turned to me.

"Bella, he's so good-looking!" She exclaimed.

"He sure is," I agreed. "There's so much more to him than that though."

"And you love him," Renee said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. I answered her anyway.

"I do," I said just before Edward returned.

"Where should I put the bags?" He asked.

"Uh my room's upstairs," I said nervously.

Edward took the bags and I lead him up the stairs and into my room, Renee in tow. My room looked the same, complete with the double bed I missed. I only had a single in Forks, so this was a welcome change. Besides, it would be easier for Edward to fit in a double with me.

"Did you kids want anything to eat or do you just want to wait til dinner?" Renee asked.

"I'm not really hungry, I'll wait," I said, then looked to Edward.

"I'm fine for the moment, thanks."

"Okay. Did you want take-out for dinner, or would you like to go out for dinner?" Renee asked. Of course she wouldn't offer to cook, probably fearful she'd poison Edward. I used to the do the cooking and that was now taken over by Phil.

"I think take-out. I'm beat," I said, to which Edward agreed.

"Oh okay, we'll I'll leave you two then. You should have a sleep before dinner."

I took Renee's advice and lay down on the soft bed and Edward followed. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I lay comfortably in them and let myself drift off to sleep. I awoke briefly and Edward's arms were still around me. I could hear him snoring ever so softly and I smiled to myself before drifting back to sleep.

"Bella, love?" Edward whispered, waking me later on in the night. "It's almost seven, did you want to go back to sleep or do you want to have dinner?"

"Mhm tired, sleep," I mumbled and then buried my face in his chest.

"I'll tell Renee. I think i'll have something to eat though. You should put some pyjamas on, Alice will get mad if you wreck the dress," Edward said before lifting my head off his chest and placing it on a pillow. Then he disappeared out the door and I heard him softly walking down the stairs.

I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to my suitcase. I unzipped it and sunk my hands into the ordered piles of clothes, creating a general mess. I felt some satin so I pulled at it and then pulled out the satin nightie.

I was too tired to search for anything else and threw my dress off and then pulled the nightie on. I kept my bra on, not quite comfortable enough to be going braless around Edward just yet, then hopped back in the bed.

I awoke when I heard Edward fall into the bed beside me. I glanced briefly at the clock and noticed it was 10. Edward noticed I was awake and pulled me into a passionate kiss on his behalf, tired and weak on mine. "Sorry," I mumbled and then dropped my head to his chest, as I had done earlier.

What felt like only moments later, I awoke. The clock read six am, but I wasn't tired anymore.

I carefully lifted Edward's arm off me and then walked out into the upstairs bathroom. Unlike Charlie, Renee had two bathrooms much to my relief. I examined myself in the mirror and decided I looked horrible. Underneath my eyes were dark patches from not washing the mascara off and my hair was just a general mess.

I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and then pulled my hair back into a bun before going back into the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed, besides Edward. He looked so peaceful; one strong arm flung over his head while the other sat on his chest. His hair was it's normal perfect mess.

I placed a hand on his firm chest and began rubbing soft circles in it with my fingers, then slowly I lifted his white shirt up so I could see his chest. I'd never seen Edward's bare chest, but I could tell it would be amazing. I was right. Hidden underneath his T-shirt was a firm six pack. I couldn't help myself, I had to touch it. As I did, I heard a chuckle and I instantly pulled away.

"Taking advantage of me while I sleep are we now, Isabella?" Edward purred.

"Oh, no. You looked so peaceful and I just wanted to see, sorry," I mumbled and instantly felt my cheeks burning underneath the skin. Edward laughed again and then sat up and pulled me into his firm arms.

"I wouldn't mind if someone as beautiful as you took advantage," he whispered in my ear. "What's the time?"

"Just after six," I said.

"Really? I'm not even tired anymore," Edward said.

"Yeah same, I think it must be because of our nap yesterday. Hey how come you didn't get to bed until around ten last night?" I asked.

"Renee and I had pizza and then we were watching Will and Grace re-runs," Edward said, to which I burst out with laughter. "What? It's funny!" Edward exclaimed.

"You're not going to go fruity on me are you?" I asked, trying to keep the humour of my tone.

"No, you definetly don't need to worry about that. Nice nightie by the way," Edward said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing again.

"You said some stuff last night,"

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"You kept saying my name, I thought you were awake at one stage but you just rolled into me and then hummed before saying 'The cat is awake'," Edward said.

"Oh god, we don't even have a cat," I said then erupted with laughter.

Edward and I went downstairs and made ourselves some breakfast. I flicked on the television but being 6:30, there wasn't anything all that good on so Edward and I sat at the kitchen bench eating our cereal.

When Renee awoke, we started the day by going into the main part of town and grabbing some lunch at a small cafe, then seeing a romantic comedy at the fancy Scottsdale cinema centre. We went for a walk before returning back to Renee's house.

For dinner, Edward and I decided to cook for Renee rather than have her order something. We made a stir fry, along with a salad and we ate it outside on Renee's shaded verandah in the back yard.

When it came time for bed, I selected the short-and-singlet combination for my pyjamas. I jumped into bed beside Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight," Edward said, kissing me on the forehead.

"I don't want to go to sleep just yet," I said seductively as I pulled my body onto Edward's.

**A/N:** Okay the next chapter is one that warrants the M rating. The more you review, the faster it gets posted. Lemony goodness! The M rating is finally getting put to use and it will be alot more. Sorry, couldn't just shove them into a sexual situation right away but finally it's here!


	23. Heat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

"_I don't want to go to sleep just yet," I said seductively as I pulled my body onto Edward's. _

I pulled Edward into a long, deep and very passionate kiss.

We had all the space of a double bed, but we welded our bodies as tightly together as possible. I pulled away from the kiss momentarily to breath, before launching right back into it. Our tongues wrestled together and the sensation was amazing.

I wrapped one of my legs around Edward's side and then he flipped us over so he was on top of me, my leg still wrapped around him. I arched my back up towards him and I felt his warm hand run over my back and pull me up. His hand tightened on my hip and I moaned into his mouth.

Then the unexpected happened; Edward stopped. He gently unhooked my leg from him and lay down beside me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what's gotten into me, I know you aren't ready for _that_."

"You don't need to apologize Edward, really I was enjoying myself," I laughed. "Just because I'm not ready to go the whole way, doesn't mean I'm not willing to have a little bit of fun. I love being free with you, I love _you_," I said before pulling myself over and placing my legs on either side of him.

I leant down to kiss him and then instantly we started what we didn't get to finish before. Edward's hands were all over me, in my hair, on my hips. Then slowly he worked his hand up the front of my shirt. He looked at me, as if to ask for permission. I nodded at him and then he moved his hand to my bra and unclasped it. I pulled it off from under my singlet and Edward let his hands roam over my breasts, cupping them and giving a soft squeeze to each of my nipples.

"Mhm," I murmered, "that feels nice."

After a few more moments with my breasts, Edward's hands slid back down to my hips as he pulled himself on top of me. He kissed all down my neck, all while his hands massaged my hips and my back.

I stopped Edward and then pulled my singlet off over my head before willing Edward to continue again. He paused to stare at me, no, _admire_ me. "You're so beautiful, Bella. Really, you're amazing," he whispered sexily into my ear. I didn't feel at all self conscience anymore and didn't mind that Edward was sitting there staring at my breasts. I did mind, however, that Edward was still fully dressed.

I quickly sought to change that, pulling furiously at his t-shirt. Edward willingly helped me pull it off before pulling me into his chest and continuing our passionate kiss. His hands on my back weren't enough though, I craved his touch elsewhere. I pulled his hands from behind me and positioned them back on the front side of my hips.

"Take them off," I said breathlessly to Edward.

He immediately obeyed and pulled my shorts off and down my legs, tossing them over to where my singlet was lying on the floor. I still felt too constricted and pulled at the underpants covering my centre.

"I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable," Edward whispered between deep breaths.

"Please," I whispered into his ear, "I want you to touch me."

With that, Edward moved his hand down again and pulled the underpants off and they joined the pile with the rest of my clothes. Slowly, he ran his hands down my chest, lowering himself as he did.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, looking up to me. I'd never been more sure of anything. He _loved_ me, despite my imperfections.

"Yes," I whispered. Edward seemed satisfied with my response and slowly moved his hand closer to my centre. He held one hand behind me on my back, while the other rested on my inner thigh. I could feel his lips on my right breast, then his tongue slowly grazed over my nipple. I let out a low moan and Edward stopped.

"Bella love, you're going to need to be quiet. Renee's just down the hall," Edward reminded me. I nodded my head in response and then Edward moved back to the position he held before my embarassing outburst.

He kissed in a trail from my breasts down to my belly button, but then hesitated.

"Edward, don't stop," I said.

He ever so slowly picked up his hand from my thigh and moved it closer to my centre before lightly grazing over it. Even the slightest touch sent an amazing sensation through my body and I craved him more and more.

Then I felt one of his fingers slowly push inside of me and I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from letting on a large moan. He added another finger and then slowly pumped them in and out of me. My breathing became erratic and I pulled my hand to cover my mouth, knowing it would be very hard for me to control myself.

Edward planted soft kisses on my thighs and then let his head rise up so it was close to where his fingers were. He took his left hand and let it rest on the top of my thigh, while the other one still worked at my core. Then he lowered his face, close to my centre and I felt his tongue graze over my bud, while his fingers still pumped in and out of me.

"Ohh," I moaned softly, but thankfully the moan was muffled by my hand.

He took his right hand out and let his tongue search deeper into my folds. He was being very delicate, but I felt anything but delicate at that moment. I bucked my hips up to urge him to go faster and with more force and then I felt his hand at my entrance again, while his tongue worked on my bud.

I reached down and pulled on his hair and I felt his hold on my thigh grow firmer. He continued to work at my core, while I was trailing off into ecstacy. I wanted to scream out but I knew he would stop and that things would be quite awkward if Renee was to hear.

I let my hand fall from my mouth and then focused on my breathing. It wasn't so much breathing, I was panting. I couldn't breath properly, the feeling was too great. I pulled on Edward's hair again as some form of release, but the feeling was only getting greater. Never before had I ever felt something more amazing.

"Ed...uhh..." I panted softly when he added a third finger to my centre. Then the pleasure was overcoming me, my body was shaking and I couldn't control my breathing. I was panting louder and louder but Edward didn't seem to notice, he just continued to lick, suck and touch.

I'd never felt it before, but I knew this had to be an orgasm. A wave of pleasure overcame my body and I whispered to Edward, "I'm comin...oh..." Then the pleasure heightened and Edward removed his fingers and penetrated me with only his tongue. I couldn't control my body anymore and I began to thrash around, while Edward pushed down on my stomach to hold me down.

One last lick of my bud sent me over the edge and I bit down hard on my lip to hold out the scream. Then my body fell down, limp and exhausted. Edward pulled himself up and kissed me softly on my stomach and then he was at my level, with his arms wrapped around me, while I was still panting.

"That was one of the most amazing thing i've ever experienced," I managed between breaths. "Only second to realising I loved you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Edward said seductively. "It's just a shame you had to be quiet."

"I think i'm going to have permament bite marks on my bottom lip and my hand," I said. "This is going to be hard, we have to share a bed for another three nights after tonight and be quiet all the while."

"So you want more? Getting a little greedy there Bella," Edward joked.

"I'll have to pay you back," I said, hoping my voice sounded sexy. "Although I don't think I could be as good as you."

"You don't have to do anything for me, I'm satisfied if you're satisfied," Edward said.

"Well I'm not satisfied then," I said as I pulled myself on top of him and kissed him full on the lips, not caring that I could taste myself on him. "So let me satisfy you," I added before working my way down his chest.


	24. Edward's Turn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

A/N: Hey! Hope my lemons don't suck (excuse the pun) too much! Please review, I really appreciate it :)

"_Well I'm not satisfied then," I said as I pulled myself on top of him and kissed him full on the lips, not caring that I could taste myself on him. "So let me satisfy you," I added before working my way down his chest. _

I tried to keep my cool as I played with the band on Edward's boxers with my fingers, but I had no idea what I was doing. My hands were shaking as I pulled them down his legs, exposing his quite large and semi-hard penis to me. I couldn't help myself and said a "Wow," of approval, to which Edward chuckled.

"Love, you don't have to do this," Edward said while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'd say your friend here says otherwise," I said as I took his length in my small hand. I tightened my grip and ran my hand up and down his shaft, watching it grow harder at my touch. Edward let out a few small moans and I took that as a good sign. "I'm doing it right?" I asked Edward, in a tone that I hoped sound sexy.

"Y-yes," Edward stuttered.

I edged off the bed and got on my knees in front of Edward, who twisted around to face me. Then slowly I leaned down and took a hold of his shaft again with one hand and then lightly cupped his balls with my free hand, the contact earning another low moan from him.

I lowered my head and kissed his tip softly, while continuing to run my hand up and down his shaft. Then slowly, I took his length in my mouth and began to run my lips and tongue up and down him. I built up some speed and rhythm and Edward worked his hands through my hair, softly tugging at it every now and then.

I slowed down slightly and grazed my tongue over his tip, before taking his length in my mouth again and working at it, gaining more speed. His breathing became more rapid, but he fought against it and remained relatively silent.

I became worried when he tried to pull me up from him and he panted out "I'm coming," between breaths. Realising he probably didn't want to come in my mouth, I pushed his hands back down and then took his shaft in one of my hands and pumped it while my tongue and lips worked on it as well.

Then he began to tremble and I felt a warm liquid explode into my mouth. Admitedly, there were better tasting things in the world, but it wasn't as bad as I'd expected it to be. I swallowed it down and licked the remains off Edward's penis, just as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Fuck," he muttered as I crawled up beside him. "Sorry for swearing but jesus Bella, where'd you learn to do that?"

"I actually haven't done that before," I admited in a small voice. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Come here," Edward said, pulling my naked body onto his. He wrapped his arms around me and exhausted, I fell to an easy sleep, not bothering to put my pyjamas back on, or even some underwear. I should have.

"Bella, Edward, wake up!" I heard Renee call, before bursting into the room. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. I wondered why until I looked down and saw my bare chest exposed, while Edward was rushing to pull his boxers off the floor and up his legs.

"I'll just leave," Renee said softly as she exited the room, slamming the door behind her. I hoped the slamming wasn't intentional, but coming in and finding your seventeen year old daughter naked, lying across her equally as naked boyfriend was probably not something she was prepared for. Even someone as open-minded as Renee would find it hard not to get mad at that image.

"Shit," I cursed as I rushed around the room gathering my pyjamas. I pulled them on and turned to Edward. "You stay here, I'll go find Renee," I said then I rushed out the door and downstairs to find Renee.

Renee was sitting at the kitchen bench, strumming her fingers on it.

"You said you weren't sleeping together. I don't expect you to tell things to me if you don't feel comfortable but I feel like you lied to me. Oh Bella tell me you're being safe and that Edward isn't forcing you to do anything," Renee babbled, losing the sharp tone I'm sure she intended to have. I inherited my babbling from her.

"Mom, really it's not like that. I love Edward, he'd never force me to do anything. I'm...oh Mom you know I'm a virgin," I said with a sigh.

"It sure doesn't seem that way sweetie," she said, standing up so she was at my level. "You two were completely naked, all over one another. What do you expect me to think?"

"Do I really have to explain to you what lead to us being naked? Even if we were having sex, would it matter? We love eachother, it wouldn't be something we just decided to do for some fun," I said.

"I guess you're right, it still doesn't mean I want to walk in and witness that."

"You should've knocked," I said.

"Yeah sorry honey, just Phil is coming home today and I was excited so I kind of forgot you were in there with your boyfriend," Renee said.

"Oh Phil's coming home? That's great," I said, thankful for the change of subject.

"Yes so I was thinking we could go out for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh..." I said, remembering the significance of tomorrow's date.

"What's wrong?"

"It's mine and Edward's anniversary tomorrow, we were going to go for dinner but it's alright, we can just wait until we're back in Forks," I said. I didn't want to push or irritate Renee any further than neccesary today. She was bound to snap and turn nazi-mother on me sometime and I'd prefer if that wasn't now, in the company of my boyfriend.

"Oh no don't be silly, we can all go for dinner tonight, so you and Edward can go by yourselves tomorrow. Why don't you go get him, let him know i'm not going to kill him then get ready for lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes sweetie, it's almost eleven," Renee said. "Well I have to go to the airport to pick Phil up, so make sure you're ready by half past twelve, we should be back by then. I'll pick up something nice for us."

I took her advice and returned to my room, where I found Edward sitting on the bed, fully clothed. His expression was anxious, but I gave him a warm smile and he reluctantly returned it.

"Don't worry, she's not mad. Phil's coming home today, she's just gone to pick him up. Come on lets go have a shower," I said, extending my hand towards him. He stood up and followed me out the door and into the bathroom.

After we'd had a shower, a very nice shower I might add, we returned to the bedroom and I lay down on the bed, deep in thought. The next step in our relationship seemed obvious to me, but I didn't even know whether Edward was a virgin or not, let alone how to go about it.

It gave me butterflies when I imagined Edward softly pulling at my skin, while I drew deep breaths and called his name out in pleasure. I tried to clear my head of these thoughts, but they continued to pop up and last night made it even worse.

"Edward?" I said while he rummaged around through his suitcase.

"Mhm?"

"Can you come sit here?"

"I just want to find some clothes," He said.

"Please," I said and he stood up and moved over to the bed to sit beside me, the fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, just as mine was wrapped underneath my arms.

"Is something wrong? You regret last night don't you?" Edward said in a low tone. He looked up at me frantically as his eyes bore deep into mine.

"Of course I don't," I said as I took his hand. "I just know that things might go further, we might get caught up in the moment and I just wanted to talk to you about that."

"I won't for-" Edward started, but I interrupted.

"I know you wouldn't force me to do anything. It's just that I'm a virgin, you already know that but I just was wondering..." I hesitated before speaking again, "...If you had you know..."

"No, no. I don't think it's something to be rushed into," Edward said, surprising me.

"Oh so that's good, I mean that we're on the same level," I muttered.

"Hmm...well I'm going to get dressed," Edward said, letting go of my hand and heading back towards his suitcase. I followed suit and gathered some clothes from my suitcase before excusing myself to the bathroom to get changed. Way to make things awkward, Bella.

I looked at my naked body in the mirror, proding at my pale thighs that seemed slightly out of proportion to my top half. My breasts were small but sat nice and firm upon my chest. My stomach was flat, but not in an athletic way, it was just naturally like that. All of this added up to an okay body, in my opinion, at most.

When I thought of Edward in all his beauty, I shuddered. The darkness of the room must've given me some unknown courage. I contemplated that for some time and then grabbed my clothes and pulled them on as fast as I could.

Of course Edward and I had shared a shower, but he wasn't right up close examining my nether regions in an alight room. I brushed myself down and then returned to the bedroom, where I found Edward reclining on the bed.

"Why did you ask that before?" He asked when I entered the room.

"It seems like the next step," I said.

"I wouldn't expect you to give up so easily after two months," Edward said.

"The old me would probably be trying to strange myself by now, but love does crazy things to you," I said, then sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Edward crept forward and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Mhm," he sighed. "I feel like you'll disappear if I don't tell you enough and if I let go of you for too long. I still don't want our relationship to lose the fundamental foundations. Sex is a big deal. I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I said, reaching up to clutch his hand.

"You were even more entertaining last night, the stuff you were saying," Edward said, then he chuckled to himself.

"Oh no. What did I say this time?" I asked anxiously.

"You were moaning..."

"Moaning?!"

"Yep, it wasn't all that bad but you got a bit loud so I had to cover your mouth, which seemed to excite you even more." He said.

The whole thing was absolutely mortifying for me, but that seemed to please Edward even more. "The blush when you're embaressed, it's beautiful," he explained, which I'm sure made my cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, how ironic.


	25. La Guillotine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

**A/N**: Hey peeps, I got double the reviews I normally get for last chapter, just letting you know I really love to hear of people enjoying my story :) Also some people seemed confused. Edward is a virgin. Thanks! About Phil too, we don't know all that much bout him from Twilight so I've characterized him just how I imagined, so sorry if it doesn't seem accurate to you. Also, I've been spelling Mum the American way of 'Mom' because I figured most readers are US peeps!

Edward and I heard Renee's car pull into the driveway so we reluctantly unwrapped ourselves from our embrace and headed downstairs to greet her and Phil.

"Hey Bell!" Phil exclaimed when he walked through the door, then he rushed forward and pulled me into a hug, lifting my feet off the ground. "I haven't seen you for months!"

"Hey Phil, you looked well," I said, not sure of what else to say. I didn't have a problem with Phil, but he certainly was enthusiastic in comparison to me. "Um, this is my boyfriend, Edward," I said and reached for Edward's arm, pulling him towards me.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, giving Phil's hand a shake.

"You too Edward, hope you're looking after our Bella here!"

"He's doing more than that," Renee said quietly under her breath, but still loud enough so we all heard. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that." Renee sometimes had a problem with speaking before thinking.

"What's for lunch?" I asked, hurrying to change the subject.

"I just bought some chicken, so we can make chicken sandwiches and I got us some salad," Renee said.

We made our lunch, then the four of us sat down at the dining table to eat. Renee seemed to have forgotten her previously carefree attitude and glared at Edward and I across the table. She held her nose in the air, as if trying to smell sex, but when this achieved nothing she returned to eyeing us suspiciously, most likely wondering what we got up to in _her_ house while we were all alone.

Edward ate his meal in silence and would shift uncomfortably when he noticed Renee staring over at us. I didn't understand why she was suddenly acting so strange. Obviously she was lenient before, but I thought that was because she trusted me. Maybe she was just initially in shock and now the anger was sinking through.

"So where are you off to next?" I asked Phil, to break the silence, fully aware that Phil was always keen to talk about the goings on of his baseball 'career'.

"Actually going to Ontario for a bit," Phil mumbled.

"Ontario, Canada," Renee whinged, sounding like a child. So that was her problem. "I hate Canada."

"When have you ever been to Canada?" I asked Renee.

"It doesn't matter, it's cold and I'm sick of travelling," Renee whinged again.

"I don't think we should be discussing this here and now Renee, we have company," Phil said, gesturing towards Edward who looked down in his lap. Hearing Renee and Phil bicker was definetly not something I wanted. I wanted to know that Renee was happy and in love, just like I was. Her and Phil never fought.

"May we be excused?" I asked no one in particular.

Renee hummed in response and I picked up my plate, Edward his and we proceeded to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, they never fight," I whispered, turning to Edward. "Phil's a nice guy, I think Renee wasn't angry this morning because she was excited about seeing Phil but now that his being back has brought bad news, she's decided to be mad at everyone."

"It's alright," Edward said then laughed. "Parents fight, even mine do sometimes as hard as that is to believe." He pulled me into his chest and kissed me full on the lips, a kiss I eagerly returned. The plates sat forgotten on the bench as Edward's tongue explored the depths of my mouth.

I heard a man clearing his throat and I pulled away from Edward to find Phil standing under the archway to the kitchen. "Wow she was right, you two are all over eachother!" Phil said then he let out a laugh.

"Sorry about before, she's a bit touchy," Phil said.

"It's alright, we probably deserve a bit of anger from Renee," I said, turning a deep shade of crimson knowing Renee had clearly told Phil of the image she was thrusted with when she opened my door this morning.

"Bella, why don't you go talk to your mother, Edward and I can wash up," Phil said, dismissing me. I nodded my head and left the kitchen, returning to the dining table to find the lone Renee sitting with her head in her hands.

"Hey Mom," I said, taking the seat next to her. "You okay?"

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry for being dramatic. I'm weird sometimes aren't I?" Renee said, then pulled her arms down and took my small hand in her hand, which was of an equal size.

"You're a mother, that's part of the job description," I joked.

"It's true, but you're growing up so fast Bella. I forget that you're seventeen, eighteen in a few months. I still think of you as my little baby and now with this Phil stuff my mind was just going a little mental, you know how I am."

"I'm still your baby, I'm just more mature now."

"You were always mature, but now you're so serious with Edward, you love him," Renee said, then sighed. "Hey, I meant to ask, when'd you get that necklace?" Renee asked, referring the golden chain with the heart that hang from my neck.

"Edward gave it to me for our fir-oh shit!"

"Isabella! Watch your language!" Renee said in a stern and raised voice.

"Sorry, I just realised I haven't got Edward a present for tomorrow!"

"Ooh! We can go shopping then! Lets go now!" Renee exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"Phil just got home," I reminded her. "And what about Edward?"

"I see Phil all the time and you see Edward all the time, those two can get to know eachother, they're the only ones here who don't know eachother," Renee said, then jerked me up from the table and pulled me towards the living room where Edward and Phil had migrated and were now watching a game of baseball.

"Boys, Bella and I are going to go into town for a bit to pick up some things, will you two be fine here?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, Ed and I are watching his home team. Go Yankees!" Phil bellowed, while Edward laughed. Phil reminded me a lot of Emmett sometimes.

"Okay then..." I muttered and walked over to Edward. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, as Renee did to Phil and then we found our bags and walked out towards the driveway.

Renee drove us into the shopping district, stopping in the parking lot of the fashion square. I groaned when I saw the shiny, reflective building. I doubted whether there would actually be anything in the centre I could afford.

"I don't think i'll find anything here," I said to Renee as we got out of the car.

"Nonsense Bella, we will find something!" Renee squealed, then dragged me in through the sliding doors.

"Mom, Edward drives a brand new Volvo or occasionally a Mercedes, has thousands of CD's, DVD'S and Books and he has I don't even want to know how much money. How on earth am I supposed to buy him anything?"

"Hrmm. What about perfume?" Renee suggested.

"No. No way," I said seriously.

"Why?"

"He already smells good, I like his scent," I said quickly, feeling my cheeks burn as I did. Renee gave me a laugh before prattling off a series of other items. Jewelry? No. Clothes? No, I can't afford the type of stuff he's used to wearing. Books? His collection is probably greater than the school library.

"Ohh I know! I read this in a magazine, it's practically free!" Renee said excitedly. We were seated in the food court, having become frustrated quickly with the lack of original gifts on display on the various stores we entered.

"Well I don't want it to be cheap," I said.

"Just buy him a shirt or something then as well, this idea is great. Okay we'll go get a box or something and then you can write out little messages on little bits of paper and then every day he can take one out and read a new message!" Renee said.

"That's actually a good idea," I said, surprised, "but how do we come up with all those different messages?"

"It's easy, just write down little things you notice about him or something. You love him, i'm sure you can think of a lot of random facts, some stuff other people probably wouldn't have noticed."

"Okay well can we get out of this clone mall, it's scaring me," I said.

We didn't leave right away, I decided to at least by Edward a t-shirt like Renee has suggested. Renee and I walked into the Macy's store. So many Polo shirts! I ended up picking a white graphic tee, which had flicks of green the same shade as Edward's eyes.

When we exited the store, I saw the Victoria's Secret banner just in time to steer Renee in the opposite direction. We found a newsagency and I bought different colored paper and pens and a plain black box. I didn't bother with a card, I did however pick up a box of chocolates. Any little extra thing, I knew Edward was sure to outdo me.

When we arrived home, I went up to Renee's room, leaving Edward downstairs with my mother and stepfather. Awkward yes, but I had to piece together his present. I folded up the shirt I'd bought him neatly and placed it inside a bag (bags are way easier than wrapping) along with the box of chocolates and then began to write out messages on the different pieces of paper I'd cut up.

The first message was simple;_ I love you_. Then I decided to write random things that I knew would make him smile. _Green is my favourite color, because of your eyes; If they could bottle your scent, it would sell millions; 'Mischief' at Renee's house. _I wrote what seemed like hundreds, but I lost count. I would just have to top it up when it started to get low. If Edward still loved me after all those days, that is.

I put the little box with the messages in the bag alongside the rest of the present and then carried the bag to to my, well our, bedroom and hid it under the bed, then I returned downstairs and located Edward.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked in a soft voice after kissing me lightly on the forehead. We were all positioned on the lounges around the television in the living room and a current affairs program was on that Renee and Phil were watching.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out tomorrow," I whispered back and then let my head fall back onto his chest. When the program finished, Renee sent us upstairs to change for dinner, telling us to wear something 'dressy'.

I decided on a white halter neck dress I'd bought with Alice on our trip to Port Angeles, which Edward complimented, while he decided on a dress shirt with a pair of nice jeans that sat very nice on his behind. I definetly approved of them. _(Link to Bella's Dress on Profile)_

I put on some foundation and coated my lashes with mascara, even though Edward said I didn't need make up, then ran my fingers through my hair with some styling syrum and let it fall down my back in simple waves.

"Bella as beautiful as you look in that dress, you should take a jacket," Edward said. When I'd found a simple light purple cardigan, I pulled it on and Edward and I headed back downstairs, shortly before Renee and Phil did.

We all piled into Phil's station wagon and headed into Scottsdale.

"Where are we going?" I asked Renee.

"We're going to have french food dear, a very lovely restaurant called La Guillotine," Renee said in a soft, but still excited tone.

We arrived at the restaurant and were greeted by the Maître d', a man who appeared to be in his early fifties and spoke with a thick french accent. "Right zis weey," he said, leading us to a table in the far corner of the room. It was quite busy, but not overly so.

Edward sat beside me, while Renee and Phil sat across from us. The young and attractive waitress eyed Edward as she took our orders, but he remained focused on me. We all ordered something different, with Edward choosing Lamb, Phil choosing Veal, Renee duck while I chose chicken.

"You got a good guy here Bella," Phil said, gesturing towards Edward. "Even if he is from Manhattan," Phil added, to which we all, Edward included, laughed at.

"Manhattan's a lot better than Forks, I'm sure," I said.

"Well It doesn't do much for me Bell, I prefer-"

"Scottsdale, Shopping capital of Arizona, maybe the whole United States?" I asked sarcastically, interrupting Phil.

"I guess you've got me there," Phil said, stumped.

Our meals were delicious, just as to be expected and our conversation continued while we ate our meals.

"What did you two get up to while we were out?" Renee asked Edward and Phil.

"Watched some ball, played my Playstation," Phil replied. "Ed beat me, completely knocked my record off the board." More laughs ensued.

"Bella you look lovely, you have so many new clothes!" Renee said.

"I still think I look like a weirdo in a dress," I mumbled. "It's all Alice's doing, she loves playing Bella Barbie."

"You look beautiful in anything," Edward said, then leant in to kiss my cheek before whispering low so that Renee and Phil couldn't hear, "Or in nothing at all." I gave a little giggle, earning a sharp look from Renee, as I wondered about what Edward had in store for tonight.


	26. Revelations and Gifts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

"_You look beautiful in anything," Edward said, then leant in to kiss my cheek before whispering low so that Renee and Phil couldn't hear, "Or in nothing at all." I gave a little giggle, earning a sharp look from Renee, as I wondered about what Edward had in store for tonight._

"I'm buggered," Edward murmered as his head fell to the pillow beside mine.

"That's no good," I said as turned my body on the side, proppped myself up on one elbow and faced Edward, then extended my hand and ran one finger down his (unfortunately) t-shirt covered chest.

"Bella," Edward said sternly as he took a hold of my wrist, then pulled my hand into his.

"What, you don't want to have any fun tonight?" I joked.

"I'm tired Bella," Edward said quietly, then forced a yawn.

"You don't have to do anything then, how about I give you some fun?" I offered.

"Can't we just lay here together and then fall asleep?" He asked.

"Edward, we're not going to get a chance to do anything like this, Charlie would never let you stay over my house and share my bed and I'm sure your parents are the same, why shouldn't we take advantage of that?"

"It's special to me just falling asleep with you. None of that other stuff mattered to our relationship before and I don't want things to change. Also, my parents are not uptight, they trust me. I just didn't think it would be appropriate for me to ask you to stay at mine because I thought you'd assume that I had some kind of expectations of you, which I don't. I could deal with waiting until marriage if I had to because I love you," Edward whispered, his voice sounding like a soft purr.

"Sorry," I whispered and then dropped down from the elbow i'd propped myself up on and lay with my back against the mattress, staring up at the white ceiling. Edward lay back down on his back, so we were both lying on our backs, eyes wide open and not touching one another. "You're supposed to be tired," I reminded Edward.

"Oh yeah," he said, then chuckled and started to fake snore.

"Shut up," I said with a laugh and hit him playfully on the arm. Edward held onto my arm and then draped it across his chest. I leant into his body and rest my head on his warm chest. I looked up to him to find his eyes were shut, veiling his glorious green eyes. He truly was perfect, I wanted to reach out and trace his lips, his nose, pull his eyes open so I could see into the depths of his soul. I wondered if he ever thought this way.

"Edward?"

"Mhm?"

"Why do you love me?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I just want to know," I said.

"Uh okay then...I love you because you're kind and selfless and because you're intelligent and amazing but you're never arrogant even though you're the most beautiful person there is," Edward said simply.

"It sounds like you're talking about yourself," I said.

"Not exactly Bella, I've been arrogant and rude at times," Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well part of the move was because my parents wanted to get me away from New York," Edward admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I thought it was because of your Mom wanting to go someplace quiet."

"I wanted to make a fresh start, I didn't want anything in the past to matter," Edward said. All of what he was saying seemed strange to me, he'd always seemed nothing but pure and good to me and I couldn't believe he'd ever been a bad person, or at the least considered himself bad.

"I can't imagine you ever doing anything bad, you don't smoke or take drugs or even drink. You are good to your parents, you're getting A's in everything...you do drive a bit fast, but apart from that..."

"I don't do anything now, I learnt my lesson but back there, my friends and I got up to some pretty bad stuff. I nearly flunked last year. My parents were furious they were spending all this money for me to go to an elite school."

"You're so vague sometimes, what did you do Edward?" I asked, impatient now.

"I was seeing this girl and she was crazy, we'd go out drinking all the time, ditch school and go get high-"

"What?" I asked, completely shocked by what he was saying. In the two months we'd been together, he'd never mentioned any of this and when I'd ask about how things were back before he moved to Forks, he'd shrug it off and say there wasn't much to tell.

"Drugs, Bella," Edward said. "I wasn't into the heaps hard stuff, mainly I just smoked."

"Pot?"

"Yes, a lot of the people I hung around were into the harder stuff,"

"How did this conversation turn this way?" I whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner. I didn't want it to matter, I love you and I wanted you to love me back without any of the oth-"

"What happened? What made you stop?" I asked, interrupting him.

"The girl I was seeing overdosed and Dad found out, you know, he and Mom were working all the time and they didn't really know what was going on. I don't even speak to any of my friends, I don't know what's going on with them anymore."

I didn't say anything, I merely slipped back down and rest my head on the pillow, facing the opposite side of me that Edward was on.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I just want to go to sleep," I said, then closed my eyes. Edward didn't say anything further or even make a move to touch me. I lay there silently, hearing only our breathing. I knew Edward was awake, but I didn't overly care.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward whispered.

"You could've told me," I said. I still couldn't believe he had all this in his past and he was only telling me now, when I'd already fallen in love with him.

The clock struck twelve, the new day upon us. That was the last thing I remember before waking up the next morning to an empty bed.

"Edward?" I called out, but recieved no response. I quickly got up out of bed and hurried down the stairs and into the living room, where I found Edward's long, lean body scrunched up on the small loveseat.

"Edward?" I called again as I crouched beside him and stroked a stray hair off his face.

"Mhm," he murmered, then slowly he opened his eyes. "Bella," He said, a smile gracing his face.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you some space," Edward replied.

"You didn't have to do that, really I'm fine. Come back upstairs," I said, extending my hand. It was still quite early, so Renee and Phil were still asleep. I took Edward back into our bedroom and told him to sit down on the bed. Of course I hadn't forgotten what today was.

I got down on my knees beside Edward, then reached under the bed and pulled out the gift bag that had his present in it. "Happy anniversary," I said softly, then I brought myself up and sat beside Edward, handing him the bag.

"You're too generous," Edward said as he took the bag.

"Says you who buys me gold for our first anniversary," I said with a giggle.

Edward reached inside the bag, first pulling out the shirt, of which he said he liked, then the chocolates and finally the box with the messages in it.

"Okay this is a special present, you can't see what's inside straight away, only one part a day," I said, to which Edward replied with a confused look. "Just open it up and pull one bit of paper out," I instructed.

Edward did as I told, and pulled out a strip of colored paper. He unfolded it and then read the message, then a big smile appeared across his face.

"There's like two hundred or so in there, so you can pick a new one out every day."

"That's heaps cool, I wish I thought of something like that. Today's one says 'Car rides & Clair De Lune'" Edward said. "I love it, thank you" he added, then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly on the forehead. "I've got to grab yours." I added a mental note to thank Renee for the idea.

Edward walked over to his suitcase and pulled a small rectangle box out of the front compartment, then walked over to me and placed it in my hands. A large logo adorned the top of the box, a logo even I recognised; Chanel. My jaw seemed like it had droped to the floor. I took the lid off, revealing a long, sparkly quilted wallet, complete with the Chanel logo. (Link on Profile)

"Oh. My. God," was all I could mutter, then I admired the wallet in silence.

"I noticed that you needed a new wallet, it's not overly romantic but it's definetly useful," Edward murmered, breaking the silence.

"Edward, this is...this is too much," I said.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It's just that this is _Chanel_, I don't even want to know how much this cost. Edward really this is too much," I said.

"It's not Bella, really," Edward said. "Please don't protest, just accept it and humour me."

"Thank you Edward, it's really lovely. Don't think that I don't appreciate it, I really do love it."

"Good, I'm glad," Edward said, then pulled me into his arms. "Glad that you're not mad at me as well."

"Yeah well I was thinking about that and I know it doesn't matter, you didn't keep it from me because you don't trust me, you just didn't want it to change my perception of you. It doesn't, I don't care about the past, only now and my future with you," I said then kissed him full on the lips.

"Mhm, I love you," Edward murmered into my hair.

"Okay well just be honest with me, anything else you need to tell me like you robbed a bank, hence all the money?" I joked.

"It's called wealthy grandparents," Edward said with a laugh. "Both my parents are from wealthy families and then my Dad still makes alright money at the hospital."

"I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to have the kind of money to be able to go out and buy a Chanel wallet for some little anniversary," I said.

"Bella! You're supposed to be humoring me, remember? Besides, it's good quality, it will last."

"Hrm...well maybe I can pay you back," I said, then flipped my leg over so I was straddling his waist.

"You're so...so...hormonal lately," Edward stuttered.

"Well one taste and i'm addicted," I murmered into his ear, before pushing my self into him further, so our faces were almost touching. "It's your fault for being so irresistible."

"Bella," Edward warned, his sweet breath fanning over me.

"I don't understand why you're against this," I said.

"Are you forgetting why you and Jacob broke up?" Edward asked.

"That was different, he was pressuring me. I didn't love him but I love you, it seems right, like the next step to bring us closer."

"Bella, not here and not now, it's not appropriate," Edward said as he took my leg and carefully edged me off him. "I'm not going to take that away from you just because you're feeling in the mood."

"I know, you're right."

When the clock approached five o'clock, I decided it was time to get ready ahead of mine and Edward's dinner date. He had made reservations before we had even arrived in Scottsdale, but in typical Edwardism, he wouldn't tell me where we were going.

I took my clothes and make-up into Renee's room, as she'd said she would help me get ready.

She fussed over my hair and make-up for what seemed like hours, while I sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She blow-dried my hair straight, then went over it with a straightner and applied a smoothing serum to my locks so they looked shiny and smooth.

Then she put a small amount of foundation on and lightly blushed my cheeks, before brushing a light blue shadow over my eyelids, then coating my lashes in dark mascara.

The dress I had chosen, was one that Alice has insisted that Edward would absolutely love. Why she was so sure, I didn't know, but I thought I should trust her. The dress fell to just above my knee and was a halter neck. It had a silk underlay, as well as silk band under the top and was a lovely, deep royal blue.

Renee loaned me a pair of strappy silver heels, that were surprisingly easily to walk in despite the intricate detail of them. I examined myself in the full-length mirror and decided I looked nice and maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't look completely dull and average next to my personal Adonis.

"Sweetie, that man of yours is going to be speechless," Renee gushed, proud of her hard styling work.

"Thanks mom, but I still think he's a lot more pretty than I am," I laughed.

"Bella honey, you're such a beautiful young lady. You two are both beautiful, don't doubt just how gorgeous you are," Renee said, then pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"Have a wonderful night sweetie," Renee said, giving me a kiss goodbye on the forehead, then exited the room.

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

"Yes," I said, then proceeded towards Edward.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Edward cooed. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, the shirt I'd bought him, along with a black blazer I hadn't seen before.

"So do you," I said, then Edward took my hand and lead me down the stairs.


	27. Love and Lemonade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

**A/N**: Yo! I wanted to introduce a bad part of Edward's past because I don't think it's at all realistic to portray him as completely perfect. Even in Twilight he'd killed a few peeps (and then some). Also this is going to open up a big plot idea so yeahh woo! This chapter has a lot of talking between Edward and Bella, I'm trying to build up some solid foundations to their relationship. Someone said they didn't feel that they knew Bella and Edward that well, so I'm working on that. Sorry I'm posting this late, I have heaps of Ideas for this story, but my boyfriend and I broke up so writing lovey stuff kind of sucks right now. Anyway enough crap about me...  
Please Review :)

"Phil's letting you borrow his car?" I asked Edward, surprised.

"Yep," Edward said as he opened the passenger's side door for me.

"You look amazing in blue, it looks lovely against your skin," Edward said during the ride, then extended his arm across so his finger could lightly graze along my jawline.

"Oh, um thanks," I mumbled, momentarily dazzled. "I'm glad your shirt fits."

"We're going for Italian," Edward informed me, giving up the mysterious façade. "The first time we went for dinner, what was it, three months ago? We went to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles."

"That was a good night. I don't think back then I could've imagined we'd be here now," I said.

"Me neither, but I'm thankful we are," Edward said, then gave my hand a squeeze.

We drove out onto the highway, towards the edge of North Scottsdale, the desert surrounding the road around us. We turned left on Pinnacle Peak Parkway, and a restaurant appeared on the horizon to the left of us. Night was just falling and the image of the restaurant in contrast to the seemingly endless desert was like something out of a movie.

"It's called Sassi, i've been assured it's very decent," Edward murmered as we pulled into the parking lot. He lead us up the stairs, so we were in a large courtyard with a large fountain with several spouts in the middle. The building looked like it could've been a large, old house.

"It's lovely," I said to Edward as we entered the main room.

"Welcome," the female maître d, who appeared forty or so, greeted us with a thick southern accent. "How can I help you kids this evening?"

"Reservations for Cullen," Edward said politely.

"Oh yes Mr Cullen, it's lovely to meet you in person. We've prepared everything just as you asked. My name is Lorie, I am the maître d here as Sassi and I will be personally looking after you," she said as she extended her hand to Edward, who returned the shake. "You must be Miss Swan," Lorie said to me. I gave her a warm smile and then Edward and I followed her through the restaurant. "You are guaranteed the utmost privacy and class this evening."

We walked past the main dining room and then back outside, into a dining area, complete with a stone floor that could've been from southern Tuscany, along with unrestricted views of the Sonoran desert.

Lorie lead us to a table and set down our menus on the table once we were seated. We were the only ones outside despite the fact that it was a lovely warm night, so I figured that must have been some part of Edward's agreement with Lorie.

"Can I get you two a drink to start?" She asked.

"I think i'll just have a lemonade," Edward said. "Bella?"

"Yeah me too," I said. I really didn't care, I was so focused on Edward in that moment.

"Okay, i'll be back with the drinks and then you can order your meals," Lorie said, then walked off, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You don't do anything second-rate do you?" I asked Edward.

"You deserve first class all the way," Edward said, looking up from the menu. He reached across the table to where my hand sat and intertwined our fingers. "I love you," he said softly as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you," I said in response. "Don't let go of my hand, it reassures me you're real," I laughed.

Edward shook his head, then returned his gaze to the menu, as did I.

"I think i'm going to have the Ricotta gnocci with wild mushroom ragu and Pecorino Romano," I said, then set my menu down.

"I'm going to get the lamb chops," Edward said, then placed his menu on top of mine.

"Everything seems so perfect," I said.

"I can't take in everything with you here in front of me," Edward said softly.

"I don't need to take anything else in, I know everything is perfect if you're here," I stated, as if it were completely obvious. Which it was, to me anyway.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about what happened the other night," Edward said and I knew which specific night he was talking about.

"Okay," I said casually, my eyes focused on his hair rather than connecting with his eyes. "What did you want to talk about specifically?"

"This kind of tension that's building between us?" Oh does he mean that desire I've been having lately, to rip off his clothes and ravish him?

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, playing dumb.

"The way you're always so..." Edward stopped and I knew the word he was thinking, but felt it ungentlemanly to say.

"Always so what?" I asked playfully, the clueless persona still in place.

"Horny," he whispered, to which I burst out laughing.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said when I'd finished laughing.

"It's not a bad thing...I just think it's important people talk about it. We talk about it, I mean we wouldn't want...okay you get my point," Edward mumbled, losing his normally smooth and collected demeanor.

"Sex?" I asked, but Lorie appeared, interrupting our conversation.

"Here are your lemonades," she said, setting them down. "Now what would you like to eat?" She was focused on Edward, who was still looking at me.

"Um..." Edward trailed off.

"He wants the Lamb chops," I laughed. "And i'll have the Ricotta Gnocci, thank you."

"Okay, i'll get that sorted for you," she said, jotting it down then disappearing back inside.

"We've only been going out two months," Edward said, resuming our conversation.

"I love you though, I want us to be together,"

"I love you too and that's exactly why I don't want to rush into it, incase you regret it and then you don't want to be with me," He said.

"That won't happen," I said confidently.

"We don't know if that will or won't happen,"

"Okay, we won't do it then," I said politely. "I won't ever try to seduce you again. Promise."

"It shouldn't be something just because we want to get off, it should be about love," Edward said.

"Good point," I agreed, understanding his view. "Look, let's not worry about it now okay? Let's just enjoy the night."

"Tell me something I don't already know about you," Edward asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know most things about me, maybe even stuff I don't know about myself," I shrugged.

"You have a freckle on your inner thigh," Edward said. "How it got there, I don't know, maybe it's a beauty spot or something."

"Really? That's weird. I didn't notice any freaky freckles on your thighs," I joked. "Do you know what my favourite stone is?"

"I know what mine is," Edward said. "Sapphire."

"That's my birthstone,"

"I know. You also look beautiful in blue, like I told you tonight. I'm glad Alice told you to get that dress," He murmered.

"Well if we're going by birth stones, then I should be saying Alexandrite or Pearl for you, but really my favourite is Emerald, because of your eyes," I admitted.

Edward reached forward and held his palm softly to my face, cupping my cheek and I leant into his warm touch. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I have you," He said.

"I think i'm the undeserving one here," I said, finally taking a sip from the forgotten lemonade.

"We still haven't really talked about what I wanted us to talk about," Edward said, dropping his hand from my face and letting up intertwine with mine again.

"I'm pretty sure we did just before," I reminded him.

"Do you really want to do it?"

"Yes," I said, but my voice wavered and Edward shook his head at me. "When it's right and when we can get some privacy," I added. "Also when we're both ready."

"You know where I stand and that's whatever you want," Edward said. "But right now I think we could do it and we wouldn't be ready for it, even though we want to do it, we need to do it for the right reasons."

"I know." I said, then Lorie returned, although this time I was the one who didn't pay attention to her. I was focused completely on Edward.

"Enjoy your meals," she said and I finally gathered she was here bring us what we'd ordered.

The meal was exquisite, so rich and full of flavour. Edward and I didn't stop to talk, we both eagerly ate our meals. Edward finished before I did, then sat patiently sipping on his lemonade while I finished.

"Uh-Maaay-Zing," I gushed.

"Mine was good too," Edward said. "What else are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that anniversary's are awesome, but that next time we should do a no-gift thing because you clearly have spent enough money on me to last a lifetime," I said.

"I like to spoil you," Edward said, then made a sad face at me.

"I can't return it though," I said. "It makes me feel guilty."

"You spoil me by just being with me, anything else is an undeserved bonus,"

"You have such a distorted image of yourself, you know, I can't even imagine you being any different than you are now. I can't imagine all that stuff from your past...it seems such a contradiction to the amazing person I see."

"I'd like to think I am a good person and that I just screwed up," Edward said.

"You are a good person,"

"Dance with me then," Edward said smoothly, to which I gave him a frightful look. "What?"

"I can't dance," I mumbled, then sighed.

"I could always make you," He said playfully.

"I'm not scared of you," I said, forcing the humour out of my tone.

"Please?"

"Okay fine, but don't blame me if either you or I, or both of us, end up in a bad state afterwards," I warned.

Edward dismissed my comment, then stood up and took my hand and lead me out into an empty space on the stone floor, then instantly music began to filter down through the speakers above us. I recognised the song, because it was from one of my favourite movies; Even When I'm Sleeping by Leonardo's Bride.

"I saw the Brokedown Palace soundtrack on your shelf," Edward said as he held his arms around my waist, while I reached mine up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Stalking me, Mr Cullen?" I whispered, then stood on the tips of my toes so I could plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Edward lifted me up, holding all my weight in his arms, so my feet were lifted up from the ground.

"Mhm," Edward murmered into my ear once he'd placed me back down. "I really love you Bella, do you know that?"

"I think you might've mentioned it," I joked.

"But seriously, you know I love you and I want you to trust me and love me back," Edward said, his voice serious.

"Of course I know that and I do trust you, I love you too, Edward," I said, then I reached up and kissed him again. "I'm just sad that we have to go back to school soon, I've had the best time here, just being with you and Renee."

"Me too," Edward said, then pulled my head into his chest as we slowly swayed to the music. I let his precious scent overcome me. I never wanted that scent to be gone, I wanted it to always be apart of me. I wanted Edward to always be a part of me.

A/N: Guys the restaurant actually exists, I googled places in Scottsdale and you can check out pictures of the restaurant Sassi at www.sassi.biz

Also, I wanted Lemonade as the drink just as some lemon reference lol...and yep stole the lines from the clair de lune scene that was released with the penelope dvd when Edward's asking Bella to dance. Hope you enjoyed!


	28. Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

"Bella, love?" Edward whispered softly into my ear. "We're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were seated in Carlisle's car, outside of my house. The darkness was overcoming Charlie's little house and it was then I realised that I'd been asleep pretty much as soon as we were in the car with Esme, who picked us up from the airport at Seattle.

"Mhm, later," I murmered in reponse. It didn't really make sense, but I hoped Edward would gather I was too tired to bother moving.

Esme chuckled from the front seat as Edward slowly lifted my head up from his lap, then got out of the car. Edward proceeded towards my side of the car and reached in, pulling me into his strong arms. Esme whispered a soft goodbye and then Edward carried me into the house, where I instantly heard Charlie.

"Bella? What did you do to her?!" He bellowed.

"Shh, she's asleep," Edward whispered to Charlie.

"Not sleepin'" I croaked, then slowly opened my eyes. "..Dad."

"Aw Bells, take her up to bed Ed," Charlie said, probably having decided that I was sleep talking, or maybe I was just completely incoherent to him. Edward did as Charlie said, holding me tightly to his chest on the journey upstairs and in to my room. I barely felt his gentle movements on the stairs, before I felt the soft and familiar comfort of my bed underneath me.

"Don't leave," I slurred. "I don't want to spend a night without you."

"I know," Edward said smoothly, "...the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes and when I can see you next," he chuckled. It was then I realised Charlie had followed us up stairs.

"I love you," I said to Edward.

"I love you too, now sleep," Edward said, kissing me softly on the head.

"Kay," I muttered. Edward whispered a goodbye to Charlie before exiting my room, leaving us alone. I wasn't sure how long he stayed, or whether he said anything, however, because I was out as soon as I heard Edward's soft footsteps on the stairs.

My bed felt cold and strange when I awoke the next morning. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only 6am. I contemplated trying to go back to sleep, but decided against it. I ran myself a shower and let the water soothe me, although, the warmth didn't fulfill any of my needs. I needed Edward's physical presence. I felt that the world was being cruel, offering me him for five nights and then suddenly taking him away from me.

I wiped over the fogged-up mirror, revealing my reflection. I looked well rested, probably due to the fact that I had over ten hours sleep. Then again, how could someone look bad when they felt so amazing, inside and out? Even though I always wanted to be around Edward, his presence lingered on me. I had nothing to be angry about, only everything to be thankful for. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Bells, you in there?" Charlie called.

"Yeah Dad, just a minute," I replied, then quickly pulled my dressing gown on, gathered my things and granted Charlie entrance to the bathroom.

"Just going to have a shower," he mumbled. "Then you'll have to tell me about your trip."

Once I was back in my room, I pulled on my sweats and a singlet, then grabbed my phone from the bedside table. I had two new messages, the first was from Alice.

_BELLA! YOU'RE BACK YAY! LUNCH TODAY YES? XXX _

I replied an OK and then opened the next message which was from Edward.

_Morning my beautiful Bella, I hope you slept well. Alice has already messaged me declaring you're hers for the day. I thought normal people were still asleep at 6:30, not Alice apparently. I love you. _

I smiled in response, before replying with _I love you too, call you when I'm done with Ali xx_. I then headed downstairs and made myself some breakfast. Charlie joined me shortly thereafter, sitting down with cereal just as I had.

"So last night," Charlie said, instantly reminding me that he'd heard my plea's for Edward to stay and also my saying I love you to him. "You and Edward seem to be even more serious now."

"We are...I...I love him," I said, somewhat awkwardly, then munched on my cereal.

"That's a serious thing to say, are you sure you're ready for it?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I trust him and I know he loves me too. He said it first and before you even ask, no, he didn't try and take advantage of me while we were away." _Maybe just a little_, not that I objected, I added mentally.

"Good," Charlie said simply, not one to linger on awkward topics. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Alice is demanding I go to lunch with her," I said, then sighed.

"What's so bad about that?"

"She will drill me and want every little detail of everything. She should work for the FBI or something, she's like a little pixie menace thing."

"I like little Alice," Charlie mumbled. "That Jasper is a nice kid too, keeps Alice calm and under control. They got you and Edward to the airport alright?"

"Well Edward drove, then Jasper and Alice got a hotel and drove back the next day," I said.

"Their parents let them go off to a hotel together?" Charlie asked, his voice rough.

"Dad they've been together for over a year. Don't you think that warrants them some privacy for a night?"

"Don't go getting any idea's," Charlie joked, but I didn't find it a funny topic. Getting around Charlie for some private time with Edward was bound to prove difficult.

"'Kay," I said softly, then excused myself from the table. I wondered where Edward and I would have our first time. I know I said I wanted to wait until I was ready, but I had this physical need for Edward and I already felt completely ready. I trusted him and loved him and wanted to be with him, joined as one. Maybe lunch with Alice wouldn't be so bad, for once we'd probably be on the same page in terms of thinking.

When I was in my room, I picked up my phone and called Edward. He picked up after three rings.

"Morning Beautiful," Edward said, obviously having checked the caller-id.

"Hi, did you sleep well?"

"Yes but it really sucked waking up without you this morning," he answered.

"I know, my bed felt cold, I didn't like it. How are we supposed to go back to being apart now?"

"Want to stay at mine on friday or saturday? I'd say tonight but I know Charlie would say no, school tomorrow,"

"He'd say no anyway," I reminded him.

"Just say you're staying at Alice's, I miss you," Edward said.

"You know you're in deep when you miss someone you saw just last night," I laughed.

"Well you're stuck with me," he joked. "I'm going to go have breakfast, but I'll come see you tonight,"

"Okay, Bye. I love you."

"Bye, Bella. I love you too," Edward said, then the phone clicked. I definetly was ready for us to be together. I'd never been more sure of anything in my life, the distance only made me crave him more and more.

Alice picked me up right on twelve and we drove into Forks and got a table at it's one restaurant.

"So Bella," Alice asked once we'd ordered. "Still a virgin?"

I sighed loudly before answering, "Yes."

"Really? Wow girl you've got some power," Alice chuckled.

"No he does," I mumbled.

"What?"

"He's the resistant one," I said.

"OKAY! WHAT? What happened?"

"We did some stuff and then I brought up sex...he said he wants us to be ready but I really feel ready now," I admitted.

"Isabella Marie Swan! This is me you're talking to! Stop being vague, I want all the details. What stuff did you do?"

"Ali..."

"Bella!"

"Okay fine, he, um...okay...oral," I said, whispering the last word.

"Oh! How was it?"

"Um you know," I said, still hesitant to discuss the topic.

"No I don't know. Did you orgasm?"

"Yes," I said softly, then took a sip of my drink.

"Wow! This is so exciting! Anything else exciting?"

"Not really. He told me he loved me on the plane and that's when I realised I love him too. Ali this is so crazy."

"Yay, congrats! I'm so happy for you, you guys are so cute. When are you going to go all the way?" Alice asked casually, as if she were just asking what I was ordering for lunch.

"Well like I said, I don't know if Edward really wants to yet. He told me he wants to wait until we're ready but I don't know if that's for my benefit or his. I know I want to do it but its just going to be hard for us to be alone with a bed,"

"Well his parents go out a lot, just do it at his. He hasn't done it before?"

"No,"

"That's good you're on the same level then. Do you know about any old girlfriends or anything?"

I thought to the things Edward had told me in confidence, about New York, _that_ girl and _that_ bad habit. "He had a girlfriend in New York but I don't think it was overly serious," I said. Edward had trusted me and I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even my best friend.

We both ate our meals and then talked about the small details of our trip away. I told her of Charlie's reaction to hearing her and Jasper got a hotel room. "That sucks, I'll just have to cover for you when you and Edward want to spend the night together."

"Yeah, at least his parents are cool with it. Maybe Charlie will come around, I mean we did stay at Renee's, although I think he was under the impression Edward was forced on to the sofa lounge downstairs," I laughed.

"Have you thought about protection and all that? I know it's stupid but I want you to be safe," Alice assured me.

"I'm on the pill," I reminded her.

"You must really love him if you're willing to sleep with him," Alice said. "I'm so happy for you, it'll mean so much more to you now than if you had just given in and done it with Jake."

When we were finished with lunch, Alice dropped me home and I quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hey, done already?" He answered.

"Sure am. Can I see you now?"

"Okay well I'll be at yours soo-" Edward said.

"Are your parents home?" I asked, interupting him.

"No,"

"Okay, I'll drive over to yours," I said. "Charlie's not here but he'll be back soon and I want us to have privacy."

"Uh okay, sure. See you soon then?" Edward asked, his tone clearly confuse.

"Yep. I love you."

"I love you too."

I quickly pulled off my jeans and top, then stripped my underwear off. I headed over to my dresser and pulled out an underwear set i'd bought with Alice. It was pink with a blue lace overlay, and the bra pushed my breasts the high-heavens._ (Link on Profile)_

I quickly searched in my wardrobe for something to wear. I knew it was being awfully forward of me, but I wanted to look beautiful and sexy for Edward if he did want to take that next step with me. I found a black short sleeved dress, with a band that sat around the bottom. I pulled it on and found that it revealed my cleavage and a lot of thigh. _(Link on Profile)_

Once dressed, I proceeded towards the mirror in my room. I applied a light coat of mascara and then rang my fingers through my hair, before grabbing my bag and heading over to Edward's, completely unsure of what to expect, but fully aware of what I wanted to happen.

**A/N**: Hey peoples :) I've written the next chapter but am just fixing it up. The more reviews, the sooner you find out if Edward and Bella get it on! Haha.


	29. And It Was Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

Please read authors note at the end of the chapter :)

_Once dressed, I proceeded towards the mirror in my room. I applied a light coat of mascara and then rang my fingers through my hair, before grabbing my bag and heading over to Edward's, completely unsure of what to expect, but fully aware of what I wanted to happen. _

When I arrived at Edward's, the door was open. "Hello?" I called.

"Up here," Edward called from upstairs. I let myself in and headed upstairs and into his room, where I found him sitting on his couch, a book beside him. "Woah, you look amazing," He said.

"Thanks," I said confidently, then walked over and sat beside him. "What're you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights. I thought I'd give it a try considering you like it so much," he admitted, then gave me my favourite crooked smile. That smile was capable of making me melt, as well as blowing all my emotions completely out of proportion.

"Can we go to bed?" I asked quietly. "I mean sit over there?"

"Um Sure. Are you okay?" Edward said as he took my hand and we sat down on the bed.

"Can you lock the door?" I asked, not answering his question. He gave me a confused look, but stood up and walked over to his door before coming back and sitting down next to me. "Thanks," I said, then placed a soft kiss on his neck.

Edward moved my face up to his and kissed me full on the lips. I pulled my legs up and onto the bed, as did Edward. I lay down and Edward lay down on top of me, but supporting himself so I didn't feel his weight on my body.

We lay there for a while, our bodies intertwined and our hearts beating erratically, but in unison. I was determined to not let my nerves overcome me and Edward was certainly helping in that department. His hands were everywhere; my hips, my breasts, my hair and I was completely caught up in him.

I reached up to his chest, then shakily undid a button on his shirt, before proceeding to undo the rest. Edward didn't object, so I assumed he'd figured out what I was planning for us. He shrugged the shirt off before leaning in to kiss me again. I pulled myself on top so I was able to pull my dress of, which Edward willingly assisted me with.

"Wow, you're stunning," Edward breathed when my lingerie was revealed. "What's all this for?"

"You," I whispered as I reached down to his jeans and fumbled with the button.

"Bella," Edward said, then held onto my wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I want us to be together."

"Bella,"

"Please Edward, I feel ready and I want to do this. If you aren't ready that's fine we can wait, but if you're trying to protect me then don't. I want this for us, I love you," I said.

"A-are you sure?" Edward stuttered.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Okay," he said softly.

Edward kissed me softly on the forehead, then he was back on top of me. He kissed a trail along my collarbone then let his mouth rest on my neck, slowly sucking at it. I was sure he'd leave a mark, but I didn't care; it was one of the most arousing and sensual things I'd experienced in my young life.

He slowly pulled away from me, much to my dismay, but began to work his pants down his legs. "Shit," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I breathed.

"I don't have a condom," he said, then hit himself on his forehead.

"I'm on the pill, it's okay," I said. "I don't want any kind of barrier to be between us and it's not like either of us would have...anything..."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he sat down beside me on the bed. "Are you sure about all of this? I really don't want to hurt you."

"It's bound to hurt the first time but I'm sure it won't be so bad," I said. "I'm one hundred percent sure, but if you don't want to do it then we don't have to."

"I want to, I love you Bella, I just don't want you to be in pain and me be the cause of it,"

"Please? I mean I know you will be as gentle as possible. If it hurts, then thats just something I have to deal with. " I said as I crawled onto his lap. "I love you and that makes any amount of pain worth it."

"I love you too," he said and with that, Edward was back on top of me, kissing me passionately. His hands were running all over my body and he let his weight relax more, but it didn't bother me. "Can I take it off?" He asked, as his hands lingered around the strap of my bra. I nodded and Edward swiftly undid it with one hand and then threw it down on the floor with his clothes.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed once my breasts were exposed. "I don't think there will ever be a time when your beauty won't overwhelm me." He leant down and kissed on my breasts, licking across my now hardened nipples.

"Edward," I gasped out at the sensation.

He chuckled against my skin as his hands worked up and down my side. He kissed between my breasts and then in a trail down my stomach. He stopped just before my underwear, then looked up at me. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, take them off," I said. He did as I asked and then laid a soft kiss above my entrance. "What are you doing down there anyway?" I breathed.

"It won't hurt as much if you're _really_ turned on," he said seductively.Then he proceeded to plant more kisses along my panty line, but never close enough to my centre. Finally, he licked softly as my folds and I let out a moan. Even his softest, most subtle touch sent an electric tingling feeling through my body.

He added a finger and began to stroke me softly, while he reached up and held my hand in his free one. I squeezed onto his hand as the pleasure began to build. He worked at me faster and added a second finger. "Oh Edward," I moaned. I didn't want my pleasure without his, however. "Please stop, I want you inside me," I breathed.

He pulled his body up so his face was level with mine. "Are you sure?" He asked me for what seemed the millionth time. I bit down on my lip and nodded. He stood up and pulled his boxers down his legs, revealing his large erection. He crawled back into bed beside me, then lay on his side facing me.

"If you want to stop at any time or if it hurts too much, tell me," he said. I nodded and then he moved and positioned himself at my legs. He locked his eyes with mine and I held the connection. His beautiful green eyes looked so sincere and honest, so pure. I leaned up and kissed him softly, then let my head fall back down on the pillow.

"I love you," he said as he placed his hands on my thighs.

"I love you too," I whispered. Edward nodded and then slowly spread my legs apart. He kissed me again as he moved his body closer to mine. He moved his hand to his penis and then slowly guided it inside of me. I exhaled loudly and squeezed on Edward's shoulder tightly when I felt the intrusion to my body.

"Bella?"

"Just leave it there for a minute," I said. I needed to let my body adjust to him being inside of me. It hurt, but it wasn't a great deal of pain, it felt more awkward. I shifted my body, then moved my legs so they were wrapped around my waist. It opened me up more, so some of the dull pain went away. I smiled at Edward, willing him to continue.

He slowly pulled out of me, then gently pushed back inside, kissing me as he did. He built up a rhythm, slowly increasing his pace. His breathing was turning into deep pants and I knew at least it was pleasurable for him. The awkward feeling was going away, but I wouldn't say it was an overly pleasurable experience for me. It was more like an intimate moment with someone I completely loved and trusted. And it was beautiful; joined as one.

Our bodies were moving together and Edward's lips stayed glued to mine for the duration, except for when they'd occasionally move to my neck. I could hear my breathing getting louder as the pleasure was becoming more pronounced. "Are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded and then his lips were on mine again. "I love you so much," he panted.

"Bella," Edward moaned. His thrusts became slower, but deeper and then I felt Edward come inside of me. He fell down on me, still inside me.

"Don't move," I whispered. I wanted for us to stay connected as one forever.

"That was amazing," he panted. "You're so beautiful Bella, no words can ever really express just how amazing you are."

"I love you," I said to Edward, whose eyes blazed with passion when he answered my statement with a loving, soft kiss.

"Was it...I mean...it didn't hurt too much?" He asked as I felt him free himself from within me, then he moved us so I was lying on top of him.

"It felt more strange than painful, but it got better towards the end," I admitted.

"I'm sorry, I wanted it to be pleasurable for you," Edward said.

"Just because I didn't orgasm, it doesn't mean it wasn't one of the best and most beautiful points of my life," I said, truly meaning it. "I bet that it'll just get better and better."

I lay on Edward's chest, while his hand played with my hair. I didn't want to move but my phone rang loudly from in my bag, interrupting our moment. I got up from Edward and pulled my bag up onto my lap. The phone flashed 'Charlie' on the screen.

"Hi Dad," I answered.

"Isabella! Where are you?"

"I'm at Edward's, I just came over for a little bit."

"You should've left me a note, I had no idea where you were. When will you be home? It's a school night remember." Like I could forget. I told Charlie I'd be home soon and quickly gathered my underwear and dress, pulling them on.

"Uh Bella," Edward said, then gestured towards my dress. "You might want to cover up a bit, I don't think Charlie will still believe we're innocent if he sees your cleavage on display, as much as _I_ like it."

He offered me one of his jackets and I wrapped it around my body, then Edward pulled on his jeans and lead me out to my truck, holding my hand tightly in his.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed.

"Yes, in the confines of school," Edward said, also sighing. "At least my parents are going to be in New York this weekend so we can have some privacy."

"Charlie," I reminded him.

"We'll figure something out, Alice already said she'd cover for us."

"She told you that too?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well...yeah...I kind of figured you were up to something when you wanted to come to mine and then she messaged me saying 'I got your back'," he chuckled.

"This is going to make it so much harder to be away from you," I complained. I laid a kiss on his bare chest as he held me to him before I reluctantly got into my truck.

**A/N:** Ello, I hope this chapter was alright. I wanted it to be realistic but still beautiful so I hope i've achieved that. I was kind of inspired by the sex scene in cruel intentions, tis a very cute sex scene. Please review and let me know if u liked it :)

Also, I want to say, how awesome is the Paramore song/twilight theme "Decode"?! Haha.

Peace & Love!


	30. Want

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

**A/N**: Ello peoples, sorry I wanted to update sooner but I went out thursday, friday and last (sat) night! Hectic! HOW AWESOME IS THE NEW TRAILER?! Gahhhhhh. Hahahah. I watched it at work and it was very hard to refrain from screaming. I'm so obssessed at times. Anywho people, tis a sunday and I rarely leave the house on sundays (hungover as today!) so you get a new chapter. I will prob start on ch 31 2nyt as well so that might get posted...although...Idol _is_ on tonight. OKAY ENUFF TALK! Please Read & Review! Here's the chapter lovelies;

My alarm buzzed, that annoying alarm-clock buzz, on my bedside table announcing the arrival of yet another school day. It was an unusually cold spring day, so I pulled on my jeans and a sweater and then wrapped Edward's jacket around me. He chuckled at my appearance when he picked me up in the morning, before kissing me passionately and full.

"No regrets?" He asked once our lips were disconnected.

"No regrets," I confirmed.

School was the same predictable bore, just as I'd assumed it would be. Alice, obviously having not expected me to act on my desires so quickly, asked minimal questions. I gave her vague answers nonetheless. Sometimes it was very amusing to keep her in suspense. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes she just doesn't know where to draw the line in terms of privacy.

Jake sauntered past me in the hallway, his arm around Jessica Stanley. Apparently he'd found someone with the same sexual appetite as him, well, good for him. He gave me a wave and I returned it with a weak smile. Eventually, the day passed and I was able to approach Alice in the carpark after school.

"Oh are you after some seduction tips?" She whispered, for Edward's sake, then gave me a nudge and glanced over at Edward who stood waiting by his Volvo.

"Not exactly," I began. "that part has already kind of...happened..."

"What?"

"We...had sex,"

"Oh wow. I'm so proud of you, my lil Bells is growing up. Was it okay?" Alice asked, her tone more comforting and soft, rather than squeaky and excited, like i'd grown to expect from my chirpy little friend.

"It was really...well I don't know how to describe it. It was just good for us to be together," I said.

"It will get better when you do it more," Alice said confidently.

"Yeah well about that...Edward's parents are going away this weekend," I began, but Alice cut in.

"Sure, i'll get my mom to call Charlie, make up some crap about you staying at mine. You know my mom is cool with stuff like that," Alice stated casually. She was right, her mom was definetly awesome. Especially if she'd help Edward and I out.

"Thank you so much!" I said, then crashed into her with a hug, nearly taking her out in the processs.

"Repayment is a shopping trip. Better yet, clothes shopping!"

"Anything Ali, we need to have some girl time soon!" I said, adopting her excited tone, completely uncharacteristic for me.

"Want to come in for a bit? Charlie won't be home for a few hours," I said to Edward when we pulled up outisde my house. He accepted my invitation and we both headed into my small house. It was nowhere near as majestic or beautiful as his house, but I'd learnt long ago that it didn't bother him in the least.

Once we were inside, Edward gently pushed me into the door, then kissed me hard and fast. I moved my arms up around his neck, while his moved and wrapped around my waist. He pulled my body tightly into his, all while keeping the kiss connected. I extended up onto the tips of my toes, but Edward pulled me up higher so my feet weren't touching the ground. Eventually, much to my dismay, he put me down and let go of me.

"We have all weekend to do that," Edward reminded me.

"Right," I said, disappointed, to which Edward laughed. "What did you want to do then?"

"Watch a movie?" He suggested. I agreed then walked over the shelf, picking one at random. I threw it across to Edward who caught it with ease. "Interview with the Vampire?" He chuckled. "I wouldn't have thought you'd like something like _that_."

"What?! It's a good movie!" I exclaimed, taking the movie back off him and putting it in the player. I returned to the couch and sat down, nestling into his comfortable, strong arms.

The following day, I went around Alice's after school. Her mother was like Alice grown up; crazy, loud, fun and always up for a challenge. Alice and I filled her in on the upcoming weekend and how strict Charlie was and so Alice's mother devised a plan. Then she called Charlie while he was still at work.

"Chief Swan, it's Mary Brandon, Alice's mother," she said sweetly into the reciever. "You see I have to go into Seattle on Friday night and I won't be back until Sunday morning. I can't take Alice with me but I don't want her staying in the house alone..." She paused. "Well yes but Alice doesn't feel comfortable sleeping at other houses, it's strange, I was wondering if you'd allow Bella to stay here with Alice for the weekend? Alice's aunty will be dropping in to supervise"

Alice and I waited, impatiently, for Charlie's response. "Okay, thank you Chief, bye," Mary said before hanging up. "Well Bella, you better enjoy your weekend with Edward," she said then giggled, as did Alice.

"Thank you! So so so much!" I exclaimed then wrapped my arms around her, hugging her fiercely. I nearly bowled her over, she was tiny just like Alice. "I wonder what Edward is going to plan. He won't tell me, no doubt. That boy just _loves _surprises. Surprising me that is."

I rang Edward and told him the news and he chuckled and said he already had something planned, a surprise...no surprise in that, just typical Edwardism. "You're lucky he cares enough about you to go out of his way to surprise you," Alice said.

The week progressed much too slow for my liking. It felt so restricting and unnatural to not be with Edward again, but of course, I knew he'd make us wait to the weekend. Not that I overly minded, I just didn't want him worried about hurting me or anything.

"Bella?" Charlie called over breakfast on friday morning. I was actually up early that morning, normally I missed Charlie in the mornings.

I swallowed down my cereal then breathed, "Yeah?"

"Are you seeing Edward this weekend? I know I can't force you not to but I would rather you just be truthful with me, I'd be very disappointed if I found out you lied to me Bells," Charlie said, looking at me with that puppy-dog face. I wanted to be honest with him, really, but I couldn't give up my weekend with Edward.

"I think Ali, Jaz, Edward and I are going to the movies tonight or tomorrow night," I lied. "Apart from that I'll probably just be having time over at Alice's. Rose is probably coming over for a bit as well. You don't need to worry, Dad."

"Okay good. I've gotta get to work, have a good time," Charlie said as he stood up from the table. He gave me an awkward kiss on the cheek before gathering his things, walking out the door and getting into his embaressing police cruiser.

School was very frustrating. Jessica Stanley glared at me from across the cafeteria, her eyes narrowed. Jacob sat awkwardly on the other side of the table and I figured they must've had a fight yesterday afternoon or last night. I actually felt sorry for Jacob in the situation, I mean Jessica was a total headache at times. I only had trig with her and that was smothering enough.

"Bella, do you like scary rides?" Edward asked over lunch.

"No! I hate heights and speed and knowing _my _clumsiness all that stuff can only end in death or something worse," I replied. Edward just gave me a weak smile then continued to eat his food. The remainder of the day passed in a similar nature, Edward asking all these silly questions. He certainly seemed to find me interesting which was weird. Personally I don't think I'm all that exciting, not compared to him anyway.

I had History last period and to my surprise, Jacob took the seat beside me. "Hey," he murmered.

"Hi," I said quietly. Angela looked over at me and gave me a look that said _What? _I merely shook my head, her guess was as good as mine.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Um Good?" I phrased it like a question and Jacob caught up on that.

"What's wrong? I can't sit here?" He snapped.

"No it's not that, it's just you haven't really said anything of substance to me for almost three months, so this is a little random,"

"I didn't know whether your _boyfriend_," he spat the word, "would care whether I talked to you, he seems like the controlling type and well now he's not here."

"He wouldn't care," I said roughly. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Jeez Bells, I just miss you okay? I miss everything, I know I stuffed it up but more than anything I just miss you as my friend. If you can tell me you don't miss me and don't want anything to do with me then it's all good, I'll leave you alone," he said. So maybe that was why Jessica was glaring.

"Of course I miss you, I just wasn't sure about us even being friends because it was never just a friend thing, you know?"

"Yeah, well maybe we can try this friend thing now," Jacob said, then gave me a wide smile. His bright white teeth stuck out in contrast to his tan skin. "I mean if you want to and if Edward doesn't care."

"I already told you he wouldn't care,"

"Because he loves you," Jacob stated. "And you love him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I answered anyway. "I do."

I raced out to the parking lot after History and found Edward leaning casually against his Volvo, black raybans on; the epitome of sexy. I gave him an eager wave then ran up to him in my best Alice impersonation. "Woo!" I exclaimed. Edward chuckled and took my bag off me, placing it on the backseat and then opened the passenger's side door for me.

We drove over to mine so I could pick up my overnight bag and then made our way over to Edward's. He took my things up to his room, while I bounced around. Edward found my crazy mood utterly hilarious because I'm normally a lot more reserved. I fell down onto his bed and he lay down beside me. "I love you," he said softly while he fiddled with a tie on my shirt.

I rolled on my side to face him and then said, "I love you too." He extended his hand towards my face then softly stroked my cheek with his finger. He then leaned over me and kissed me softly on the lips. "Edward, do you want to..." I murmered against his lips, trailing off.

"Only if you want to," he whispered as he locked his eyes on mine. They were the most beautiful colour and they glowed with love and passion.

"I want to," I said softly. Edward resumed our kiss, slowly moving himself on top of me.

**A/N**: Sorry thats a sucky place to end a chapter but I want to write heaps and this chapter is already 2000 words but this means ch 31 wont be out that long after this chapter!


	31. Bliss and a Bathtub

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

**A/N:** I need to say, writing lemons makes me nervous. Not that I don't enjoy it but I'm not all that experienced in terms of good sex done the right way, you know? It's always just kind of sucked for me so I hope my writing is okay! Also, i'm reading The Host and am actually liking it, it's better than I expected! Sarah x

"_I want to," I said softly. Edward resumed our kiss, slowly moving himself on top of me._

Edward held my face softly in his hands and I felt secure and safe and like I was in my own world. Nothing could possibly taint this perfect world. Edward ended the kiss to take a breath and I took the opportunity to admire his beautiful face. His skin, quite pale like mine, was soft and smooth; a perfect complexion. His brilliant green eyes were exposed as he'd opened his eyes. He stared into my eyes, but it wasn't awkward. It could never get awkward. His lips were beautiful, soft and pink.

"What?" Edward asked.

I shook my head and whispered, "nothing, you're just so amazing to look at."

"I could say the same about you," Edward said, kissing me softly on the forehead. "Now where were we?"

We resumed our kiss, only now I was on top. Edward pulled my shirt off over my head, then his own and pulled my chest into his. I reached back and unclasped my bra, then Edward pulled it off my body, discarding it on the floor. He rolled us over and now lay on top of me. He kissed softly down my neck before stopping at my breasts.

He cupped them in his lean hands then tilted his head in, grazing his tongue across my nipples. I arched my back into him, so easily controlled by the pleasure he made me feel and let out a small moan. Edward ran his hands down my sides, stopping at the waistband on my jeans. I reached down to unbutton them, but he was there first, working them down my legs. When he was back at my level, I reached forward and pulled his pants off, revealing boxer-briefs which were tight against his hard member.

"Edward, I need you," I pleaded. Even if I didn't orgasm, I wanted Edward inside of me. I wanted him to feel pleasure by being inside of me. Me. Him. _Us_. We fit together perfectly, how could people ever get to a stage where they wouldn't want to share this beautful, amazing, natural thing with the one they loved? It seemed impossible.

He reached forward to me, a smirk playing on his lips, then gently stroked me through my underpants. "Wow," he chuckled. "You've soaked them!" I shut my eyes, embarassed, then bit down on my lip. "Don't be embarassed...i like it," he added in a husky voice.

I spread my legs further and Edward eased my panties down them, then added them to the pile along with my bra, jeans and top. "Did you want me to...you know...do anything...before?" He asked awkwardly, loosing his cool demeanor from before.

"No, I just want you," I said quietly, while Edward propped himself up on his elbow beside me. I closed my eyes and stretched my body out.

"Hey," Edward called. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him expectantly. "I love you," he said. I smiled then kissed him gently and then he was back on top of me. Reaching down, I pulled off his Boxer-briefs, the only piece of clothing between us, off him and down his legs, then Edward kicked them away.

He moved back between my legs, then slowly moved forward, just pressing at my entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a smile, then gave him a short kiss. I reached up and held onto his shoulders, then I slowly felt him thrust inside of me. He was gentle and I didn't feel any pain, still not immense pleasure, but definetly not pain. "You okay?" He asked, resting inside me, as he had last time.

"Yes, please keep going," I whispered. He did as I asked, slowly pulling out, then pushing back inside of me, a little deeper, but still very gently. I rocked my hips up to meet his thrust and he built up a rhythm, increasing the speed ever so slightly. I felt a bit of the dull pain like the last time as the pace increased, but it was manageable and I was able to focus more on the pleasure. Edward sucked on my neck then thrust inside me again. I wanted more, any bad feeling had faded and it was actually starting to feel good. _Really_ good.

"Oh," I moaned, "go deeper."

"You sure?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

Edward pushed into my again, this time not as careful. We moved effortlessly together, Edward groaning and breathing deep, followed by a soft moan from me every now and then. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and then clung to his shoulders. "Oh, that feels good," I cried in Edward's ear. "Fuck," I breathed. Not normally one to swear, but I couldn't help it.

"You're so tight," Edward said. "God," he groaned. It was funny how we changed. I couldn't ever have imagined Edward saying something like that, but there, he just did. It turned me on that he was getting off.

"Oh Bella, baby..." Edward trailed off, breathlessly. His thrusts began shorter and faster and I knew he was close. I kissed at the corner of his mouth, which was hanging open slightly, continuing to move with him. I moaned into his mouth as he squeezed at my hips, then gave one last final thrust just before exploding inside of me.

He collapsed, half on me, half on the bed, then rolled over and out of me. He pulled me into his strong arms, while I rest my head on his still heaving chest. "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm better than okay," I said, then felt my face break out into a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking me completely off guard.

"What can you possibly have to apologize for?"

"I wanted it to be pleasurable for you," Edward answered in a small voice.

"What makes you think it wasn't?"

"You didn't come,"

"It was only my second time," I reminded him. "A lot of women don't orgasm through intercourse, besides, i've orgasmed with you before with other stuff. It was still amazing."

"But I always get off, I want the same or better for you. You're so beautiful and amazing, you deserve it," he said.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to have a lot of sex then," I said with a laugh. "What a bummer!"

"Definetly," he jokingly agreed. "Come on, lets go make use of my bath."

Edward ran the water and slowly, the spa filled up. He'd poured in some kind of nice smelly stuff, that I assume his Mom had bought, into the bath and the water bubbled up. Then he lit several candles, before hoping into the water. I followed suit and sat down in between his legs. The warm water felt amazing against my skin and Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me enhanced my ecstatic mood even more.

He freed one of his arms, then traced patterns on my back lightly with his fingers. I leaned back into him and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Whatever for?"

"Everything. Everything is so perfect, I don't think i've ever felt more at peace in my life than I am now. I love you, so much," I said.

"Thank you for loving me, Bella. Somehow, I lived without you for seventeen years, but now I can't imagine my life with out you,"

"Nor can I," I agreed.

Slowly, he worked his hand down my chest, until it was resting just above my entrance. "Do you mind?" He asked. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"Um, okay?" I asked unsure, then inched my legs apart further. Edward slowly reached down and lightly reached into my folds.

"You feel tender," he said. "Are you sure I wasn't too rough?"

"No, no. Really, it didn't hurt. Well it felt a bit weird still, but it felt really good too," I said sweetly, then smiled up at him. "Maybe i'm just a little tender because I'm in a bathtub, with my personal Adonis, who might I add, is naked?"

"What about this? Does this hurt?" He asked seductively as he pushed the tip of his finger inside of me.

"It hurts because it's not in enough, maybe you should go a bit deeper, you don't want to hurt me remember?"

"Oh sure, anything to make you feel better," he chuckled. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of me, then added a second one and picked up the pace.

"Oh," I moaned. "I don't think it hurts anymore but if you stop it will," I said breathlessly. Edward chuckled again, then sucked on the back of my shoulder while his hand worked at me, the other playing at my hip.

"Ahh," I breathed. Edward had stopped pumping and instead stroked at my swollen clit,teasing me. "Oh, you're teasing me!" I moaned. "It's hurting again, you need to help me. Oh it looks like you're hurting too," I added, feeling his growing erection against my backside. I ground into him and felt him quiver beneath me. "I think my pain is gone, you need yours taken care of."

I turned and faced Edward, tucking my legs underneath my bottom and sitting between his legs. He stretched out, thank god for the large hot tub, then I reached forward and took his penis in my hand. I lightly ran my hand up and down his shaft and Edward thrust into it.

"It's times like this that I wish I could breath underwater," I laughed.

"No need," Edward breathed. "This is definetly good."

I continued to stroke him, while he closed his eyes and leaned back. I feathered several kisses on his chest, arms and neck and I could feel him trembling beneath me. We continued touching and kissing for several more minutes and I felt Edward trembling beneath me. "Bella," he moaned. "Not in the tub." He moved and sat on the side of the tub, with his legs still in and I knelt in front of him.

I took his length in my mouth and pumped my hand up and down while my tongue worked at the tip and sides. Edward groaned in pleasure then came in my mouth. I continued sucking at him, licking every last bit of come, then gulped it down. His come wasn't exactly pleasant, but definetly not as bad as I'd heard it could get. This was probably due to healthy little Edward.

"God," Edward groaned again, then hunched forward, resting his head on my shoulder. I playfully stroked his hair, then kissed his forehead. "Thank you, my beautiful, sweet, _amazing_ girlfriend."


	32. Screams and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

**A/N**: Hey peoples, sorry it took me _ages_ to update. MY COMPUTER IS AN EFFIN DUMBSHIT! OK! Haha. Not a lot happens in this chapter in terms of plot development but I can assure you that there is some chaos on it's way!

Edward and I made love again the next morning. The pleasure increased even more, but still not as much for me as Edward would have liked. Personally, I was perfectly content. Everything was great for now, how couldn't it be?

Edward dragged me into the shower where suprise – we actually showered without anything else happening. "I hope you have a good weekend, especially tonight, it's not the norm for you but I'm hoping because it's with me you'll enjoy it more." Edward said once we were back in his room, fully clothed.

"If I was in a Turkish prison I could have a good time with you," I said with a smile, quoting _Pretty in Pink_. I didn't bother to press for details of what we'd be doing that evening.

"Very funny," Edward said. "Time to feed you!" I rolled my eyes then took his hand as he lead me down the winding staircase.

He fussed around in the kitchen, creating wonderful smells and looking like a world class chef. I offered my help several times but was shut down every time. "You're my guest, you aren't cooking!" Edward exclaimed, as if it was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard. He served up bacon and eggs, which were delicious, and I eagerly shoveled them down, which Edward seemed to find amusing.

We spent the day watching movies, lying around, kissing, just fun couple things that we'd not really had the chance the enjoy before without a parent or something else to interrupt us. "We should start getting ready," Edward murmered into my neck just after four. We'd been lying on the lounge and I didn't want to move.

"Argh," I groaned. "What should I wear?"

"Jeans should be fine," Edward said. With that, he pulled me up so I was standing on the couch. "Jump on then lazy," he directed with a chuckle, indicating towards his back. I did and then he ran us up the stairs, whilst I giggled uncontrollably.

"You're light," Edward said when he lay me down on his bed. "Hrm," he murmered to himself, thoughful.

"I'm sure you've discovered that before, what are you thinking?" I asked suspiciously, my eyebrow raised.

"That could be advantageous," Edward said. I gave him a confused look and he swept down and kissed me passionately on the lips in response before lifting me up and gently pressing me against his wall. _Oh_, that's how.

When he'd placed me back down, I decided to once again attempt to seek some kind of clue of what he had planned, even though I'd thought to myself I would stop.

"So can you give me a general idea of where we're going?" I asked sweetly.

"Port Angeles,"

"Why?"

"If I tell you now, I think you may refuse to go." I groaned in response, then walked over to my bag and pulled out jeans and a singlet.

I stripped down to my underwear, not bothering to cover anything up, then pulled on my clothes whilst Edward did the same. I feigned irritation on the walk down to the Volvo but Edward gave me a look that was sad, sweet and innocent all at the same time. I instantly forgot any anger and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Bella?" Edward called softly, squeezing my hand once we were on the highway.

"Mhm?" I hummed. He slowly turned to look at me slightly, his face still angled towards the road.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Prom?" I asked, surprised, my eyebrow cocked. I fought to stiffle a giggle, but Edward squeezed my hand, reminding me that he was indeed serious.

"I can't dance, you know that," I reminded him.

"It's all in the leading," he said confidently. "Besides, it's not even about that. What about our friends and everyone at school, it'll be fun."

"I don't-" I began but Edward cut me off.

"Please?"

"Fine," I huffed.

"It's alright baby, we won't go," Edward said in a sad voice then let go of my hand. "Whatever you want."

"We're going to prom," I said in my best Alice impersonation, picking up his hand again.

"Okay,"

"Okay!"

"No, no, no!" I breathed dramatically when we pulled up in Port Angeles. Edward had driven into a crowded parking lot next to a normally empty field. Tonight, however, it was occupied with several bright lights and a lot of screaming could be heard. A sign declared that that this was none other than the _Port Angeles Fair_.

Edward chuckled at my reaction, then got out of the car and walked around to my side. I glared up at him when he extended his arm out to mine and pulled me out from the safe comfort of the Volvo.

"Aw Bella," he groaned. "Come on, stop being a sour puss."

"I'm not being a sour puss, I just don't want to vomit on your expensive shoes," I huffed. Edward chuckled and lifted me up by the waist, holding me firmly to his chest. I playfully kicked and laughed and Edward finally set me down at the ticket box and bought us both unlimited passes.

"I'm sorry, i'm being a mean girlfriend but me and rides just is a bad combination," I said to Edward. He ruffled my hair and pulled me along towards a cotton candy stand.

"Two bags, please," Edward said to the dazzled salesgirl. She eagerly handed the bags over, her eyes not leaving Edward's face the whole time. I purposefully leaned up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Best boyfriend ever," I whispered in his ear, but still loud enough for the salesgirl to hear. "Even if you did drag me here." With that we walked off towards whatever Edward had planned for us to do next.

"What was that about?"

"She was dazzled," I said then kissed him again softly on the neck. "_Mine_," I growled into his ear.

"Hey, I love _you_,"

"I love you too Cullen," I said coyly. "Come on, lets go see what can make me vomit first." With that, I shoved my cotton candy in my bag and linked my fingers in Edwards. I was determined to get off my high-horse and quit being grouchy.

Edward lead us towards the back of the field where a small, but still scary to me, wooden wild mouse rollercoaster was set up. I couldn't suppress the nervous groan that escaped my lips when I caught sight of it.

"It will be alright, I'm here to keep you safe," Edward assured me.

We waited in line for twenty minutes, my heart fluttering nervously for the duration. "It's okay," Edward whispered in my ear, while he rubbed soothing circles in my back with fingers. "Hey, I was joking, you don't have to do this," he chuckled. I merely bit down on my lip and shook my head, determined to get over my fear.

When it came time for our turn, Edward sat down in the carriage and I sat in between his legs. Once we were both buckled in, he wrapped his arms tightly around my chest, pulling me firmly into him. The little carriage took off, moving roughly and loudly across the metal tracks.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the carriage was pulled upwards, while Edward laughed in my ear, but held on to me even tighter. It launched around several corners, giving me the feeling that i'd soon be thrown out and end up in a heap on the ground below us.

After several sharp turns and two stomach-dropping descents, the ride concluded, much to my relief. I wobbled in my hasty attempt to get away from the ride and Edward had to catch me before I fell to the ground. He let out a loud laugh, his head falling back, but held me securely against him nonetheless.

"Aw Bella, you're adorable," he chuckled then placed a light kiss on my forehead. Before I could respond he burst out in a large laugh, his body jostling against mine with the power of it.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He merely pointed upwards and then laughed again. I looked up to where he was pointing to see a screen in front of me with mine and Edward's image displayed on it. It must have been taken on one of the hills on the coaster. My eyes were squeezed shut tightly, my hands clinging to Edward's arm for dear life. He looked like something out of a movie, as usual, his bronze hair in beautiful disarray and a large grin plastered across his face.

"We have to buy one of those," he said, then chuckled.

"Oh god," I groaned in embaressment. "I take it back, you're a sucky boyfriend Edward Cullen!" The teenager behind the counter laughed along with Edward, then handed him a copy of the photo.

"Oh come on, you had fun!" Edward exclaimed.

"I thought I was going to die," I said flatly, my heart still racing. I glared at him, but the angry expression couldn't reach my lips and I broke out in a smile. "Okay maybe it was kind of fun," I added.

"Little drama queen," he scoffed, jokingly. "Lets go on the nice sedate ferris wheel."

Edward pulled me into his arms once we were in the gondola, so our end swung down and the we rocked slowly. Normally this probably would've frightened me, but Edward looked at me with such love that I couldn't focus on anything but him, even while we floated higher into the darkened star-speckled sky.

"I _really_ love you," I murmered into the smooth skin of his neck. I let my tongue graze softly along his jawline, then sucked at the spot underneath on his neck. I pulled away, then watched as the skin where my lips previously lay turned pink.

"Mhm," Edward murmered. "I love you _and_ I love your lips on my skin. You're driving me crazy Bella!"

"I'm sorry, but I think know how to make it up to you," I whispered in what I hoped was a sexy, seductive voice. Edward growled in response then kissed me passionately. I moved onto his lap, the carriage creaking as I did. Edward threw his head back in laughter then moved his lips to my collarbone.

"Do you want to go home after this?" he breathed. I liked the way he said _home_, like he considered it my home as well. I contemplated that for a moment before deciding it would be unfair and wasteful for us to not go on a few more rides.

"Not yet, lets go on some other things, I won't even complain," I promised.

After a series of spining, sickening rides, Edward lead me out to the shiny Volvo, much to my relief.

I curled up in the passengers seat, my whole body shifted towards Edward, as close as possible in the confinements of both the seat and the car. I fought my drooping eyes the whole way home, determined to admire Edward.

I won the fight, but raced into the kitchen once we were _home_. I fetched an energy drink from the fridge, _I need everything i've got tonight_, I thought. I pulled my jeans off and headed upstairs to greet Edward.

We were in for a long night. Or at least that's what I was aiming for.

**  
A/N**: Eh okay the ending sucks, sorry. Lemoney goodness next chapter :)

I went to Luna Park for the gazillionth time last fri night, thats what inspired this chapter for all you sydney-siders ;)


	33. Double the pleasure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight :(

**A/N**: Three words: KRISTEN STEWART'S ASS! If you're like 'wtf?', then youtube twilight tv spot #2. You'll see what I mean ahha.

Here's for another lemon.....gah these things make me nervous!

Also sorry for posting late, I thought I'd already posted this chapter but obviously I hadn't. I need to drink less methinks.

Having deposited my jeans downstairs, I eagerly raced up the stairs and found Edward lying back on his large bed, his arms behind his head; the image of ease. I perched myself at the end of the bed and Edward looked at from underneath his dark eyelashes.

"Hey," he murmered as he sat up. He inched closer to me, then wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I breathed. Positioning myself to face him, I lightly pressed my lips to his, but he quickly took control and brought his whole body down on top of mine.

"You're tired," Edward said with a sigh, then went to move off me. I shook my head and pulled him back down to me by the collar of his shirt and resumed our kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked, just as he always did when things were getting more and more heated. I kissed him again which he took as the green light.

Edward brought his hands around my back, pulling my body closer to his. I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist while he assaulted my neck with his lips and tongue. Every touch was heaven and hell at the same time; I could never imagine not wanting Edward.

I could feel Edward's erection pressing against me through his pants, but he never wavered his attention from me. Slowly and softly, he bit down on my neck and in that moment I could understand why vampires could be considered sexy. It was damn erotic. I whimpered in pleasure into Edward's shoulder and felt his lips curve into a smile against my neck. Gradually he worked his lips along my collarbone before leaning down and kissing delicately between my breasts.

His tongue grazed along my stiff nipples and he moved his hands from my sides up to my breasts to gently caress them. I lowered my feet down so they were tangled with Edwards, then forcefully pulled his face up to mine so I could taste him again. He kissed me with desperate need and I kissed back with just as much passion.

I pushed Edward over so I was on top of him, straddling his legs. I reached down and unzipped his jeans, then he worked them down his legs. He wasn't wearing any underwear, much to my delight, so I reached down and took his length in my hand. He groaned at the contact and pumped eagerly into my hand.

"_My_ Bella," he cooed, then moved his lips to my ear, nibbling on it lightly. I let go of him and moved my hand down to yank my boy-leg panties off. "So beautiful," Edward murmered into my ear.

I fell back down on to the bed and Edward moved on top of me. He moved his hands to my hips and leaned down, connecting to me with fiery kiss. I moaned into his mouth as he moved one of his hands and lightly grazed his fingers across my wet folds. He moved up from me and placed his hands down on the mattress beside my hips before lowering himself down my body, leaving a trail of kisses as he did.

He kissed me, teasingly, along my thighs, then would lightly lick closer to my centre but never close enough.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

"Please what, Bella?" Edward asked, feigning innocence despite his rather compromising position.

"Do something!"

"Sorry, you're going to have to be a little more specific." So the teasing continued. Edward had me right where he wanted me and seemed to find it amusing taking advantage of that. I craved his touch more than anything; like a heroin addict after their next hit.

"Uh, lick me," I groaned. Edward smiled up at me then playfully licked my stomach. "No, no lower please, use your tongue on _me_."

"What do you want me to do with my tongue?" Edward inquired in a seductive voice.

"_Please_ Edward, fuck me with your tongue!" I exclaimed, not able to help myself.

Edward chuckled at my impatience, but seemed satisfied. "As you wish," he murmered against my skin. He moved his head right in between my legs and licked me slowly along my folds. I let out a loud moan and moved my hips up, pushing my centre into his face. He instantly responded and hungrily licked at my clit.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned as he brought one of his hands from my thigh and plunged two fingers inside of me. My walls clamped down on them as he pumped them in and out of me, still working at my clit with his tongue. "Yes," I breathed out, no more than a whisper.

I continued to moan and groan while Edward alternated between penetrating me with his tongue, while his fingers worked at my clit or then back to his tongue working at my bud and his fingers pumping me. I felt euphoric and new it wouldn't be long before I was completely overcome by ecstacy.

"Oh, Fuck!" I groaned. One last pump of his fingers sent me over the edge and I thrashed wildly while Edward pressed down on my stomach with his free hand, holding me back so I didn't fall of the bed, no doubt. "Oh god." I didn't know what to say, not to mention I was fairly breathless. It was the most intense orgasm Edward had ever given me.

He continued to lick my fluids, then sucked my juices off his fingers before moving up the bed and lying down beside me. Without thinking, I hungrily kissed him and was met with a mouthful of my own wetness. Edward's amazing taste still lingered on his tongue and I continued the kiss.

"Thank you," I said, my chest still heaving.

"Anytime, my beautiful," Edward whispered as and reached his hand toward my face and lightly cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. I shifted my body closer to his and was instantly reminded of something by his hard-on; he needed to be pleased. That was my goal in the first place. "Did you want to sleep?" He asked sweetly.

"No," I said instantly. "I want you and by your friend down there, I can tell you want me too." I let out a giggle, which Edward silenced by kissing me, then sliding his tongue through my lips to wrestle with my all-too-eager to play along tongue.

Edward moved on top of me and his hard member grazed against my thigh. I spread my legs around him and beckoned him to move into me. I smiled at him and threw one leg around his waist as he lowered himself closer to me. He was about to speak but I put a finger against his lips.

"I want this, so don't ask me if i'm sure," I said sweetly and gave him an encouraging smile. I lowered my finger away and moved my arms up and around his neck.

"I love you," he said simply. Those three little words, but I knew there was so much meaning behind them.

"I love you too."

Edward moved one of his hands from my waist and moved it down to guide himself inside of me. I felt him gently press his tip against me, then slowly he eased his way in. He moved his hands behind my back, holding me too him and connected his gaze with mine. The feeling of him completing me was beautiful and no matter how many times we could do this, I could never imagine ever getting over just how beautiful and loved it made me feel.

Edward pulled out of me slowly, then dipped back inside before repeating the process. There was no longer any pain and I matched my movements to his, the pace gradually increasing. He pushed into me, what felt like further than before, but still, no pain. It felt nice and was feeling better with every thrust.

"Oh, Edward. Harder," I moaned quietly. He did as I asked and picked up the speed and force. "Oh," I moaned again, only this time it was louder. I could hear his breathing becoming deep, heavy and ragged and that only further turned me on and made for a greater overall experience.

"Bella," my angel groaned. "Bella, baby, oh." Edward began chanting my name over and over and I joined in, only I was crying out Edward's name. My leg fell down from around him, but he moved back off the bed, pulling me with him so he could stand and pump into me.

Edward lifted both my legs so they rested on his shoulders while he continued thrusting inside of me, harder than he ever had before. I moaned out his name and reached down to stroke my clit. The pleasure of both mine and Edward's actions was sending me over the edge.

My love moved his head to the side and gently kissed on my ankle, groaning against it. The feelings I was experiencing felt even better if it were possible than when Edward used his tongue on me; I could feel him as he touched into the depths of me. I was truely experiencing his above-average length at that time.

My legs were pushed back down by Edward, who then pulled them around his waist.

"Oh my god," I cried out. The new position felt amazing, Edward was able to hit me at a new angle. "That's the spot, oh Edwahhh-" I trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"Bella, I'm close, please come with me," Edward breathed out. "Fuck. You feel so good. So tight."

Edward talking to me like that increased my enjoyment and I cried out, "I'm almost there!"

He thrust into me harder and faster and then I felt him tense up just as I was reaching the euphoric feeling i'd experienced at his tongue only minutes before. We groaned out together and then I felt Edward's semen shoot inside of me, completely sending me over the edge. My eyes rolled back into my head and I groaned into Edward's mouth as he covered mine with his.

He fell down on me, his head resting on the top of my chest and for once he did worry about squashing me. His weight on me didn't bother me and he was still inside of me. I never wanted to leave this bed or be confided by clothes ever again. I gently stroked Edward's hair, as we both moved up and down due to my heaving chest.

Slowly Edward moved off me and rolled on his side, pulling me into his arms as he did.

"Thank you," Edward said softly.

"For what?"

"You came for me,"

"I should be thanking you," I said, surprised. "That was amazing. Two orgasms, wow."

"It's all you deserve," Edward said simply then kissed my nose.

"Would it be selfish of me if I said I wanted us to never leave this bed, so I could have you all to myself forever and ever?"

"Well if it is, then lets be selfish."

"Let's," I agreed, twining my fingers with Edward's.

**A/N:** Please read and review :) Hope you enjoyed it. I have some drama planned...tehehe....but I wanted Bella to orgasm through Edward's sexy time first haha.


	34. Avoid

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. Or Jimmy Choo's.

I want to own Edward Cullen though so I can do naughty things to him.

Alice picked me up from Edward's the following day, so as to keep up the charade, then dropped me home to a none the wiser Charlie.

The day passed like a typical lazy sunday, before I excused myself upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I didn't get a great deal of sleep the previous night, after all. I easily fell to sleep and what felt like minutes later, my alarm was screeching on my bed side table.

The following morning I pulled on a dress for a change, along with a light cardigan, then headed downstairs and grabbed some breakfast.

I waited in the kitchen for Edward's shiny Volvo to appear in my driveway. The minutes clicked on and finally he was there, ten minutes late. His lips only curved up into a slight smile when I was inside the car and he only half-heartedly returned my good morning kiss.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, but he merely shrugged.

"Just a headache," he mumbled. I knew Edward well enough to know that it was more than a headache, but I didn't press the issue knowing that he'd tell me if something was overly bad or wrong. Or at least I hoped he would.

His sour mood continued throughout the rest of the day and he continued to insist that it was still the headache, but throughout the course of the day added some other symptoms.

_Please Edward_, I wrote in biology;

_Are you sure you're okay? _

_Maybe you should go home if you don't feel well. _

_It seems to be more than just a headache to me. _

He snatched up the piece of paper i'd torn from my book and scribbled down his response hastily, his writing differing from his normal elegant script.

_I think i'm getting some kind of stomach bug.  
The headache is starting to subside.  
I promise if I don't feel better, I won't come to school tomorrow. Stop overreacting. _

Maybe I was just overreacting and that was probably irritating him even more and then adding to anything else he was feeling.

_Okay, I'll stop being silly. _

Edward seemed satisfied with my response and took my hand and gave me his first genuine, warm smile of the day. I shrugged away my pessimistic thoughts and Edward walked me to my next class.

He dropped me home after school as usual, but declined my invitation inside. Charlie wouldn't be home for an hour or so but Edward didn't seem keen on any alone time, just eager to get home. "Not feeling well," he mumbled. Oh right.

The following day, I jumped out of bed hopeful that Edward would be feeling better today. I raced into the shower, already running late having slept in and quickly washed my body and my hair. I selected a skirt to wear to school, maybe some leg would make Edward feel better?

Too bad I wouldn't know his reaction to it. My happy mood was abruptly stunted when I picked up my cell phone. _Bella_, the message read, _still not feeling better so I won't be going to school today. Edward. _

I grumbled and went downstairs, threw some toast in my mouth and walked out to my truck, that I rarely used anymore thanks to Edward's insistence that he drive me everywhere. I hoisted myself up into the cab and drove to school.

"Cheer up, Bells," Jasper said over lunch. He lightly rubbed my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile, Jasper just has that sort of effect on you. Alice echoed his reassurances and decided she wanted to cash in on her IOU.

"I really want to go to this new shop in Port Angeles and i've decided you're going to be my shopping partner!" she chirped excitedly, while Jasper laughed, probably relieved he didn't have to endure one of Alice's crazy fashion moments. "Oh we need to start looking for prom dresses!"

Jasper and I chuckled at her enthusiasm just as Rose sashayed over to us and sat down in her usual seat, while Emmett trailed along.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed, "Port Angeles prom shopping saturday!" Rose agreed and then Alice started meticulously planning out the day. Like the boys, I mainly tuned out.

Once I was home after school, I called Edward's cell but it was off. I tried the home phone but it was engaged. So I tried both again. And Again. And Again. I briefly considered driving over to Edward's, but thought better of it and went downstairs to start on Charlie's dinner.

***

Edward wasn't at school the next day.

He sent me a vague message saying _Sick, sorry _and that was all I heard from him. I strummed my fingers up and down impatiently on the desk all through Biology until Alice had finally had enough and forced my hand down into my lap.

"Jeez, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Alice, he won't talk to me," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I tried to ring him but his phone was off, I tried all night and then his home phone was engaged. He messaged me this morning so I rang him but it went straight to voicemail, it's really suss and completely unlike Edward." It sounded worse when I actually said it, why was Edward avoiding me?

"Mhm," Alice hummed, thoughtful. "Why don't you just go over to his house after school? You're his girlfriend, that's not exactly something out of the norm."

I took Alice's advice and headed to the safeway after school. I picked up some vitamins and some soup, which I then took home and made. I left a note for Charlie explaining what dinner was and where he could find it, then gathered my things, got in my truck and drove over to Edward's.

With great difficulty, I finally found the enclosed path off the highway that lead down onto Edward's driveway. I could see his beautiful, open house in the distance and that simple image brightened my outlook significantly. I stopped my car at the start of the driveway, so the deafening roar of my truck didn't alert Edward. If he really was sick, I didn't want him being irritated by that.

I jumped down from the cab and walked down toward's the house. Edward's Volvo was parked in it's usual spot, but the Mercedes was missing. His parents must've gone out somewhere. In the place of the Mercedes, however, stood a red Lexus that i'd never seen at the Cullen house before.

I walked up the now familiar porch steps and knocked timidly on the front door. No response. I knocked again, louder and once again received no response. I pushed down on the handle, revealing that the house was unlocked so I decided to let myself in and check if Edward was okay.

The house was perfectly still, no sign that a family lived here, most likely thanks to Esme's obsessive cleaning habits. I could faintly hear the water running. _Edward must be in the shower_, I thought, before heading over the large winding staircase. I placed the bag of things i'd bought for him at the bottom of the table next to the stairs, before ascending up them. I continued up to the second floor, then finally Edward's floor; the third.

Then that's when a heard it. A girl giggling and then continuing her conversation. She must have been on the phone, for she was speaking, answering an unheard question.

"Yes....I'm staying at Edward's.....no his parents aren't here...he's been really good to me. He's been so great about everything, but that's Edward for you; my knight in shining armour....well he didn't mention a girlfriend..." More giggles erupted from this unknown girl.

I crept further down the hall, closer to Edward's door.

It was slightly ajar and I hid but twisted my head around. On his bed, sat a girl, around my age. She was beautiful, what I could see. He tiny legs were curled underneath her bottom, while her long wavy strawberry blonde hair ran down her shoulders. I could feel my heart racing, how could he do this to me?

Then I noticed the worst thing, she was wearing Edward's shirt. She had it buttoned up to just under her overflowing cleavage, which bounced slightly while she continued to giggle and talk on the phone. I stood there, silent tears falling down my cheeks, no closer to confronting the situation and waited for a few moments, before I heard the water switch off. I just needed confirmation.

And that's what I got. Edward in all his god-like glory emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a fluffy white towel, his hair still dripping. He gave the unnamed bitch and smile and grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom. I don't know how I did it, but I made it all the way back down the stairs without screaming, sobbing or falling. I raced out to the truck as fast as I could and as soon as I was buckled in, floored it and got the hell out of there.

I drove along the highway, unsure of where to go, the tears continuing to fall down from my eyes. Then I started to sob, blurring my vision. I decided it would probably be a good idea to pull over for a bit, then i'd continue on to Alice's.

I pulled off the road and then let my head fall against the steering wheel. I was too sad to even be angry at the situation. It felt like the lowest blow he could've ever thrown just when it seemed like we were finally get to what seemed like the perfect place in our relationship. All those times he'd said he loved me, they were just lies. The worst part was that all the time i'd told him I loved him, it was the truest of truths; the only thing i'd ever been completely sure of. And now, what did I have left? If you build your life around someone, what do you do when you realise they don't care?

I eventually got over my sobbing, until the silent tears returned. I turned my keys, but the engine whined in resistance. I tried again to no avail. Then I started sobbing again. I threw myself across the seat, my back against it and stared up at the ceiling, all the while my face grew wet and cold.

Then I curled over and let the grief completely overcome me.

**A/N**: Yep. Sorry. Couldn't stay perfect forever.


	35. Facing Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N**: Woah guys, I got a lot more reviews that I usually do for the last chapter so thank you, I really really appreciate it.

I wanted to post this the next morning but I went out for lunch with my friend then to another friends then out clubbing so it wasn't possible! But today is sunday and that means im too hungover to do anything other than drag my laptop up to my bed and sit and write :)

_Then I curled over and let the grief completely overcome me. _

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. The water was completely surrounding me, pulling me under. I tried to scream, but no sound escaped my lips. Then I saw _him_; Edward. He told me I could make it above the surface but he didn't help me. "Bella, Bella..." his calls echoed through the water.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was no longer his own, it was rough and worried. I opened my eyes abruptly and found I was no longer being pulled under my water. I was still in my _real_ nightmare. I saw my steering wheel and used it to pull myself up.

"Bella?" the voice called again. I turned towards my window and was face to face with someone who I recognised but couldn't quite place.

"Yes?" I asked timidly, after I'd wound down the window.

"Jesus, everyone has been looking for you!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Uley, friends with Jacob....What happened to you?" He asked, his voice still laced with concern. When I didn't answer him, he continued. "Your father has been looking for you all night, when you didn't come home from school yesterday and you left that vague note, you didn't answer your phone...Jacob has been looking everywhere, even went down to La Push. Alice, Jasper..."

"OKAY! I'm sorry, my car wouldn't start and I guess I fell asleep," I mumbled.

"C'mon," Sam Uley said. "I'll take you home."

The car ride back to mine was silent, apart from the loud buzz of Sam's engine. He rang Charlie and murmered out that I was okay, but otherwise remained silent. We pulled into my street and I gasped at the sight of not only Alice's car and Jacob's car, but also that shiny silver Volvo parked along the curb. I didn't even know what time it was.

I picked up my phone and noticed that I had several text messages and even more missed calls. I cursed myself internally for not taking it off silent, before hopping out of Sam's car and meandering over to my front door.

"Oh Bells," Charlie gushed as soon as I was inside, pulling me in a fierce hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again young lady!" I mumbled an apology and then bowed my head.

Alice approached me and gave me a meaningful look, but I merely shook my head. Jasper rubbed my shoulder before whispering goodbye and getting Alice's car keys. Then there was him; the cause of so much happiness...and now, so much pain.

_He_ looked terrible. As terrible as a god can look. His hair was more wild than usual, his eyes drooped and looked on the verge of tears. I almost pitied him. Almost. Did he look this terrible last night? I hadn't really paid attention to his face, not like I normally did.

"I'm going to my room," I stated in a flat tone before heading towards the stairs. Alice followed me, silent except for her footsteps. No one attempted to stop me. No one even asked any questions. I wondered why that was. I wondered why _he_ looked so bad. I wondered why he was even here, why he even cared.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even realised I'd reached my room until I heard Alice shut the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and pulled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them protectively, trying both metaphorically and physically to hold myself together. Alice sat down behind me and wrapped her arms around my body, pulling me so I leaned into her tiny frame.

"What did Edward do to you, Bella?" she whispered.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you go to his house, disappear and he returns with your stuff but not you. Not to mention he's being just as silent as you. All he's said was 'my fault'. Your dad is about ready to shoot him,"

"Good. Let him," I murmered. "He's only here because he feels guilty."

"Please Bella, talk to me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything,"

I considered this for a while before answering, "I went over to his house and he wasn't alone so I left. I was upset so I pulled over on the way home and my truck wouldn't start so I lay down. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"What?" Alice hissed. "He wasn't alone – you mean he had a girl there?" I nodded at Alice before she burst into a mini-rant. "That asshole! Bella, who needs your dad? I will kill the son of a bitch! Why on earth would he ever do that to you?!" Her rant was interupted by a knock on the door. She jumped up from the bed and opened the door to reveal the exact topic in question.

"Oh hell no!" Alice exclaimed, pushing him away. Her tiny frame was no match for his stealth, for he stood in the doorway, gazing over at me, completely unmoved by Alice.

"Please Bella, I know you were at my house. I'm so sorry, when I saw the stuff...look I can explain everything, please."

"No," I said quietly, while Alice cursed louder, her words incoherently strung together.

"Please, I love you."

"No you don't. Get out of my house," I said icily.

"No," he said.

"Fine. Alice can you please get my Dad so he can remove Edward," I said curtly. Alice scowled and vanished downstairs, leaving me alone with him. He moved over to where I sat, but I think something about my expression told him not to touch me.

"Bella," he murmered.

"Why are you even here?" I spat. "Go back to your blonde bitch." Normally I wouldn't use petty insults, especially in regards to people I didn't know, but _dammit_, I was hurt.

"It's not like that, she just needs help,"

"Oh! I'm sure you helped her, you are her 'knight in shining armour' afterall" I scowled, just as Charlie appeared at the doorway.

"Edward, I think it's best if you leave," he said in his best authoritive tones. "Don't make me use force, boy." In that moment he was both the police chief and an angry father, not a good combination there.

Edward obeyed and stood up, but not before leaning forward to stroke my cheek. I recoiled from his touch and looked down at my bedspread. "I love you," he whispered, "and would never hurt you." I sighed in disbelief and then finally, he freed me from his excruciatingly painful presence.

Charlie was apparently at a loss for what to say and came over and lightly pressed his hand to my cheek, before standing up and leaving me alone in my room. I wasn't alone for long, for Alice shortly returned. I lay down on my side and Alice lay down with me, her arms around me and her body curved in to me while I sobbed and sobbed, then eventually fell asleep.

Alice stayed with me the whole night. My best friend; this was the way I should've been able to trust Edward. But this is why Alice and I love eachother and why Edward couldn't possibly love me.

Everything was a lie;

Everytime he said he loved me.

Everytime he smiled.

Everytime he came.

Everytime _I_ came.

Everytime we linked our fingers.

Everytime I fell asleep in his arms.

Lies. Lust not love. On his part anyway. Were those green eyes ever sincere? I couldn't believe that he had no at least felt something for me. But then again, did I even really know Edward? The real Edward? His past...maybe that had defined him more than I'd realised.

I sighed and got out of bed the following morning. Alice was already up and downstairs, no doubt cooking for Charlie, who'd always had a soft spot for Alice. When I wandered downstairs, she was serving bacon and eggs and walked over to me to give me a light peck on the cheek. She could help me, but would I ever feel happy again? It didn't seem likely. Love is a life-altering thing, and right now I seemed altered beyond repair.

"Sleep well, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Fine," I said, putting on a cheery facade. I'd already upset and worried Charlie more than neccesary in the past twenty-four hours. "This smells good, Al!"

After breakfast, I loaned Alice some jeans and a singlet, then Jasper picked us up for school. I wasn't entirely sure about school, but Alice assured me she'd "fight a bitch", in sake of my honour. I was so thankful that I had great friends _before_ Edward, otherwise, where would I be now?

Jasper pulled into a hug once we were parked at school and murmered "you got us babe, it'll be okay," into my hair. Alice took my hand and lead us into the school, while Jasper walked behind us.

We walked off to Biology, while Jasper walked off to his senior class with Emmett, who was keen for a throw down in the parking lot with Edward. Except that Edward wasn't in school, _again_. I breathed a sigh of relief when we walked into the lab and saw that his desk was empty. I knew Alice was relieved too, not that she mentioned it.

Jacob stood outside the classroom after Biology and gave me a warm, reassuring smile. "I'll see you at lunch Bella," Alice said, then swiftly sashayed off down the hall.

"Hi," I said softly, turning to Jacob. "Uhm..thanks...I mean Sam said you were looking for me."

"It's no problem, I was worried about you, you're my friend." He scruffed my hair then pulled me into his strong arms. I'd gotten a lot of hugs today and sometimes it felt awkward, but then i'd take a step back and realise that these were my friends and they just were caring for me. From Jacob, it was probably more than I deserved.

"Thanks Jake, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you really?"

"Well...no. But I will be," I said, although I wasn't entirely sure of that.

"Yes you will be," Jacob said and I probably believed him in that moment. "I'll see you in history," he whispered and with that, he set off down the hallway. I knew I needed to head to my next class, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn, but I knew it was him. He moved up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were on my neck, in my hair and all the while, silent tears fell down my face. I couldn't bring myself to turn and face him. "Bella," he murmered, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck. "I love you and I need to talk to you."

I jerked away from his embrace and made to keep walking down the hallway but he was behind me and his hand pulled on my arm. I didn't have the strength to pull away so I stood with my back to him, while he once again inched closer to me. He linked our fingers with the hand he'd used to pull on my arm, while his other arm moved around to hold my waist. He pulled me back so I could feel his body pressed against mine and for a moment everything felt alright. But how could he make anything better, if he was the one causing me this pain?

He moved me around so my body was facing his but I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes focused on my feet. He gently placed his hand under my chin and forced my face up to look at his. I stared into those deep, green pools and saw that like me, he had tears. "Let me explain everything to you," he murmered. I nodded my head and then he took my hand, holding it in his, then lead me out to the Volvo.

**Please Read & Review :)**


	36. Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

_He moved me around so my body was facing his but I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes focused on my feet. He gently placed his hand under my chin and forced my face up to look at his. I stared into those deep, green pools and saw that like me, he had tears. "Let me explain everything to you," he murmered. I nodded my head and then he took my hand, holding it in his, then lead me out to the Volvo. _

Despite everything, his hand in mine felt natural; warm, sincere. It scared me, I felt so vulnerable. He seemed so in control of what would happen next. Maybe that's why some people avoid love. It makes you so incredibly vulnerable.

Wordlessly, Edward moved around and unlocked the passenger's side door of his Volvo and gestured for me to sit down, finally letting go of my hand. I instantly missed the contact. He walked around to his side of the car and sat down, then started the engine and slowly moved out of the parking lot. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't want to ask either. I was too nervous to break the silence.

Thankfully Edward did. "Bella...I'm so sorry, I just...." he trailed off. "I love you so much, I can assure you that whatever it was that you saw, it wasn't what it looks like...I would never want anyone else..."

Whatever it was that I saw? So if I hadn't seen anything, would I ever have found out? I seemed to be asking myself a lot of questions lately, that couldn't be a good thing. I was sad, but I was also _angry_.

"How else do you expect me to take it?" I growled, trying to ignore the horrible image I was confronted with. Stupid blonde fu-

"She's my ex-girlfriend..." he began, but I interrupted.

"Oh great! That makes everything okay, your beautiful ex-girlfriend from Manhattan is in town, ready to be rescued!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quietly. We rounded a corner and Edward pulled his car into the parking lot for a reserve. I remained silent, looking out the window and wondering what news he had to torture me with next. "Her name is Tanya, she just needed some help and we were close, she didn't know where else to go."

"I'll bet you were close," I mumbled, still not looking at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we were best friends, before we ever got..together. Then she just got into some bad stuff. Remember how I told you about my past?" I didn't respond, so he continued. "She got into drugs really heavily and at the time, I couldn't deal with it, I should've helped her but it was like I didn't even know her. I didn't know how to help and I didn't want to fall into that cycle any further.

"Her parents are going through a divorce and I guess it just sent her over the edge. She was living with her mom, who kicked her out when she overdosed and her dad wouldn't take her. All the people she thought were her friends were just there for the lifestyle, I'm the only person who was really her friend through it all."

"Are you done?" I asked in a bored voice. Truthfully, I didn't think I could take anymore. I didn't want to feel sympathy for this Tanya...with her blonde hair and boobs overflowing from _my_ Edward's shirt. Not that I had much claim over him anymore. I wasn't even sure if I wanted any claim over him.

Edward sighed.

"Please Bella, I'm trying here."

"Well that's all well and good, but it still doesn't explain why she was in your bed, in your shirt while you were walking around in nothing but a towel...and don't get my started on the phone call!" I snarled at him.

"What do you mean 'the phone call'?" Edward asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I momentarily wondered if he was just trying to take the focus off himself.

"Like I need to explain the 'he didn't mention a girlfriend' and the 'oh he's my knight in shining armour'. I said, impersonating her girlish voice and then her high-pitched giggle. "You know what? Take me back to school. Now."

"Bella, I didn't know about that...I honestly didn't," Edward said nervously, in a way that made me actually believe him. "I should have told her about you, but I didn't for the same reason I didn't tell you about her. I didn't want you getting caught up in all this stuff, in all my problems. It would unneccesarily cause you pain and worry."

"Edward I am – or I was," he cringed at that, "your girlfriend, you should be able to tell me these things. You should be able to trust me, especially with something as major as this. Instead you lied to me, all week, you didn't answer my calls. Where are your parents anyway? They're not even home are they?"

He seemed hesitant to answer, but even more hesitant to piss me off anymore. "Th-they extended their stay, they were meant to come home Monday but they didn't. Instead Tanya arrived..."

"So something else you failed to tell me? Do I even mean anything to you?" I asked softly, the sadness overcoming the anger at that moment.

"Of course you do. You're my everything, you're my whole world, Bella. I love you, you know that..."

"You know what the scary thing is? I don't know if that's true. If it were, you'd feel comfortable telling me what was going on. I'm...I.....can you please just take me back to school? I can't be with you now," I said.

"I don't want to, I want to make things right."

"I'm not sure if you can,"

"Why? Don't you want to try?"

"How can I trust you now?"

He didn't know how to answer that and so we sat in silence. From the corner of my eye, I saw him reach over to touch me several times, but everytime he got too close, he'd pull away. I was too embarrassed to actually look at him for the tears had started again. Although, I think he knew. He reached over me and into the glove box, pulling out a box of tissues.

He gently set them down on my lap and then picked up my hand.

"I'll do whatever I can to show you I love you," he said. He twined our fingers and lifted both our hands up, lightly kissing mine. "Because you're my world. I think about you all the time. If you...if you can't be with me, Bella...I don't know what I'm going to do. We're meant to be together. Everytime I say I love you, it's not enough, I want to give you the world."

His declaration sent me over the edge and I broke out in hard out sobs. Edward reacted instinctively and reached over, pulling me into his lap. I didn't object, instead I breathed in his scent. I was fully aware it would hurt much more when I was away from him again and wallowing in my self-pity, but I drank up of much as him as I could. After all, everything he was saying, they were all just words...

He held onto me tightly, protectively. Like he was trying to protect me from himself.

"Baby, it'll be okay. We'll make it through this...we have to. We have to." Edward said, although it seemed like he was not only trying to convince me, but himself as well. I cried harder, if it were possible, and clung for dear life onto his shirt. I buried my face in his chest while he stroked my hair and occassionally lent down and kissed me on the forehead or in my hair.

"Edward...you've had some girl staying in your house, just the two of you. You lied to me about it and I've been worried about you," I managed between sobs. "Does she...does she sleep in your bed?"

"Yes," he admitted. I shuddered and made to move off his lap. "I'm sorry."

I cringed away from him as an image crossed through my mind. _Tanya_ in Edward's bed, the bed he and I made love in. The bed we came together in. The bed we held eachother in, falling asleep and then dreaming about eachother. Instead now it was Tanya and Edward curled together beneath the sheets, laughing, reminiscing. And it would be effortless, they'd talk all night and be completely open with one another.

I wondered if she knew all the things I knew about him.

His lopsided smile.

His scent, fresh in the morning.

The way he talks about his parents with such obvious love.

The way he picks at the corner of the desk in Biology.

How his face looks when he says he loves me.

I wondered if he ever went and stayed with her parents and stayed up eating pizza and watching Will & Grace with her Mom. Or if he was over the top polite to her Dad like he was with Charlie, even when it was not reciprocated.

What kind of name is Tanya anyway? Something you'd expect from a Texan stripper. My anger was slowly rising to the surface again. I hated how he could effect my moods so much. Because I loved him so much.

And this is why I wanted to try. Because I loved him. It was stupid, foolish...but it was the truest thing i'd ever felt, the truest thing I'd ever known. On _my_ part, anyway.

"I think I just had an epiphany," I stated.

"Yes?" Edward urged me to continue.

"I want it to be okay....I just can't now Edward, I need some time."

"Anything, my love. I'll use the time to make it up to you in any way I possibly can."

"I know you will," I murmered. "I think I should get back to school, Alice will be wondering why I'm not in english."

We got back to school just in time for third period. "I love you," Edward said as I got ouf the car. I sighed and let go of his hand before walking back into school after watching him driving off. Driving back to _her_. The reason for all this. The reason I couldn't just get over it. I hated her for it.

I walked down the halls, deep in thought, on my way to English. Alice was waiting for me, _of course_ and ready to drill. She looked agitated as well, as she examined her nails.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Where have you been? I was worried," she said and I realised she wasn't agitated, most likely just nervous as to my wherabouts. She had been the one who'd held me while I sobbed myself to sleep afterall.

"I...um...with Edward," I admited, then looked down at my feet.

"What? _Why?_"

"He explained...it was all a misunderstanding,"

"So what? He smooth talks you and you're back together?" Alice was getting angry. She was ready to shoot Edward, I reminded myself. I wasn't even sure if the secrecy about Edward's past applied anymore. Everything was blurry.

"It's not like that, we aren't back together,"

"But if it was just a misunderstanding-"

"It's not that simple," I said simply.

"And you're not going to explain it to me," Alice stated with a sour look on her face. "Why are you protecting him?"

"I...I don't..know," I mumbled, then was thankfully saved by the warning bell. Alice scurried into the classroom to avoid a lecture from our teacher.

Our english teacher was waffling on mindlessly when Alice said a note across the desk to me. I opened it and read her elegant script;

_Shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow, remember?_

Oh no, I hadn't remembered._ Prom_ shopping. Ugh.

_Uh Ali, I don't think i'm going to prom anymore, _I replied_._

She shot me a shocked look, then one of determination as she quickly scribbled down a singular word on the page.

_Edward?_

I shook my head. "I don't know, Al," I whispered.

"Just be careful..." Alice warned and with that, the bell tolled.

**A/N**: Ok some of you would've guessed that but eh. Please read and review :)


	37. Plotting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

**A/N**: Guys, I need to explain Bella. She loves Edward, a lot. Whether or not that's rational, so she wants to cling to the idea that because she loves him it will be okay and thats why she wants to forgive him. I'm not going to make this an easy process because as much as she wants to forgive him, it's not that simple. She isn't going to find peace within herself all that easily because he did a total douchwad thing. Okay enough of my rambling :)

"_I think I just had an epiphany," I stated._

"_Yes?" Edward urged me to continue. _

"_I want it to be okay....I just can't now Edward, I need some time."_

"God, Oh yes! Edward," Tanya moaned as Edward pounded into her hard and fast. "That's _so_ good."

Edward groaned and made a face; the familiar face of his climax before falling down on the bed beside Tanya. She twisted her fingers through his hair as he whispered, "I love you."

I jerked up from the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Another dream, just like all the ones i'd been having all week. The week that was undoubtedly the worst of my innocent, previously untainted existence. I'd managed to successfully avoid talk of prom as well as the inevitable dress shopping, much to Alice's dismay, but I couldn't avoid much else.

I couldn't avoid Edward's longing stares in the hallway. _Yes_, he was back at school. What was happening with the blonde bitch I didn't know, or care to ask. I hadn't spoken to Edward for over a week, the day of the confession in the Volvo. He'd spoken to me. A lot. Alice mainly shooed him off, much to my relief. I guess I was in denial, I didn't want to have to face him and then be faced with all the mistrust. I'd just rather he was on a holiday, he'd come back someday.

He would disappear at break times and I always wondered it was because of _her_.

It was friday and Alice was set on bringing up prom again. Both Rose and her had found their dresses, but now they needed accessories. Of course.

"Come on Bella, it won't do you any good moping around the house," Rose stated bluntly, not one for sweetening things up.

"Yeah, I agree with Rose," Alice said. "I'm worried about you," she whispered. Her brilliant green eyes were sad and I instantly regretted my grouchy behaviour.

"Okay, you guys are right. It will be good to get out of Forks."

Alice broke out in cheer at her successful powers of persuasion and gave me a hug, while Rose gave me an enthusiastic smile.

Alice was bouncing around the rest of lunch, probably glad for us to have some topic of common interest to talk about. I'd been a bit phased out the past week, so she was understandably thrilled when I perked up. A week still isn't a long time though. Not all all, not by anyone's standards.

"Now I hate to dampen the mood," Alice stated, "but Edward asked me to give you this." She pulled a small envelope out from her book bag and handed it over to me. "Sorry, he looks terrible Bella, you know me, I didn't know how to say no...."

"Al, it's okay," I said calmly. I shoved the envelope into my bag and then Alice continued our conversation, just as if nothing awkward or tense had passed

I only pulled out the envelope once I was safely in my room after school had finished that day. It wasn't that id forgotten it was there, it was more that I was worried about how i'd react to its contents. That was probably not something i'd like anyone to see.

My fingers were shaking as I turned it over in my hands and slid a finger underneath the back to open it up. It was being stubborn so I became frustrated and just tore the thing away. The letter inside fell down onto my lap and I eyed it for a few minutes before sucking in a breath and unfolding it.

_Bella_, it read;

_I'm not sure if this will even get to you and if it does, if you'll even read it. I deserve that. And its torturous not knowing your reaction to this, if you have one at all. _

_I'm just so damn stupid! I'm constanstly cursing and getting angry for not apparent reason because i'm just the most moronic, stupid fool ever. I guess I thought that because you knew I loved you, you'd know I'd never do anything to hurt you. But I'm angry. I didn't think about the fact that even though you know I love you, things can't just be okay. I did hurt you. I'm so sorry. _

_I couldn't turn Tanya away, but I could've done things differently. I should have told her about you. I should have told you about her. I shouldn't have let her sleep in my bed, even if she was crying her heart out. It's not right all the same, regardless of the situation. I should've told her to take my shirt off, but i'm an idiot. But now i've told her everything and she's in the guest room. I can't send her away, Bella. I may have done bad things in the past and have now fucked up royally, but please know that I keep her here as a friend and because she has nowhere to turn. I can't stress that enough. There is no one else for me, only you. I'm driving my parents insane. I'm driving Tanya insane. I nearly crashed the Volvo the other day. Everything is crazy. Nothing makes sense without you Bella. _

_I love you and I miss you._

_I'll always be waiting here, whenever you're ready._

_Edward. _

I re-read it, while tears welled in my eyes. As hard as I tried to fight against them, they rolled down my cheeks and fell onto the letter which I still held, open, in my shaking hands. I heard Charlie's footsteps in the hallway so I quickly tossed the letter into the top draw of my bedside table, then I rubbed the tears away from my face.

"Bells, are you decent?" Charlie asked, with a knock on my door.

"Yeah, Dad," I murmered.

He opened the door and stood awkardly in the frame, apparently at a loss for what to say. I kept my eyes down on my lap, trying to hide the evidence of my tears. "Uhm," he mumbled. "I just came to see if you were, you know, okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad."

"I'm sorry Bells, I know i'm not the best with this...this stuff, but you can talk to me if it'd help," he said as he moved over to my bed. He sat down beside me and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. Physical affection, or just affection in general was rare with Charlie. I knew he loved me, but like me, he sometimes had trouble expressing that.

"I'm...Dad, thanks," I mumbled.

"Whatever it is he did, don't beat yourself up about it. Go out with Alice or Rose. I think they miss you, you were spending so much time with...him."

"I know, I'm going shopping with them tomorrow," I said, then groaned. Ugh, shopping.

"Oh you never were one for the shopping," he chuckled, standing up. "I'll leave you alone, love you kiddo."

"Love you too," I whispered, as he slipped through the door, shutting it behind him.

***

Alice bounded into my room at some ungodly hour the following morning.

"Get up Bella! We have to pick up Rose still!" She exclaimed, pulling my covers off me. I mumbled in response and pulled my pillow across my face. Alice was relentless so I finally caved and got up from the safe comfort of my bed.

"You're a mess," Alice announced simply once I'd returned from the shower. I was wrapped in a towel, not bothering to even try to pick an outfit for myself since Alice was there and would protest against all of my choices.

"Thanks, Al," I growled. "I really appreciate that at 10am on a Saturday."

"Sorry." She looked down at her feet, frowning.

"Um, it's okay? Did you want to um...play Bella barbie?"

"Oh Bella!" She squealed in delight, then ran up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned the hug, my arms easily fitting around her tiny frame. "You're really my best friend, you know?"

"And you're mine Al. Really, thank you for staying here after...well, you know. I know I don't say it a lot but I really appreciate everything you've done and continue to do for me."

"Aww!" Alice murmered.

She dressed me in a striped baby doll halter dress, very unbella, along with a black shrug. I didn't agree with the outfit _(link on profile)_, but I knew there was no use in complaining.

"Don't pout, Bella. You look hot!" Alice stated, proud of her work. She fussed with my hair and applied a minimal amount of make-up before rushing us out the door and into her car.

Rose was already groomed and prepared when we got to her house. Alice let us in and we walked up to Rose's room, where she was perched on her bed, staring down at a sleeping Emmett. He was snoring lightly, his hand laid across his face.

She kissed him on the forehead and we all quietly made our way downstairs.

Rose was positively glowing, no doubt she had another perfect night with Emmett. Those two seemed to belong together and I could imagine one without the other, like I couldn't imagine Alice and Jasper without eachother. I was happy for my friends, but still wallowing in my own self pity.

"You look nice, Bella," Rose commented from the back seat of Alice's car.

"Thanks, Alice dressed me," I mumbled. Rose giggled and kicked her feet up so she was lying across the whole back seat.

"You're chipper this morning," Alice said. "Last Saturday when I picked you up this early to go shopping, you were like a scary vampire!"

"Well I had a good night and I slept well and woke up feeling good."

"I'll bet. I swear you and Emmett are like rabbits!" Alice giggled.

"Are not!" Rose protested.

"You so are," Alice snickered.

"Like you can talk. We know what you and Jasper are like."

That seemed to shut Alice up. She scowled and refocused on the road.

Eventually we made it to Port Angeles after an estrogen overload of sex-talk, beauty and hair talk as well as the singing of bubbly pop music, only not on my behalf.

"Bella, cheer up. You used to sing along!" Rose said, patting me on the shoulder lightly.

"I never used to sing, Rose."

"Now, now, _Isabella_," Rose purred as we walked into the first shop of the day.

"Rosalie," I hissed.

"Don't get catty. The pixie -" Rose gestured towards Alice, "- and I have developed a plan."

"Oh great," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, stop moaning. It's a good plan," Alice said mindlessly as she held a dress up to her frame and then examined herself in the mirror. "We think Eduardo needs some punishment."

"Yes, he needs to be punished," Rose agreed, smashing her fist into her palm.

"Guys, this is stupid. I haven't taken his calls or talked to him at school, i've barely even looked at him. He....it's okay, he doesn't need to be punished."

"Bella, the guy was, or still could be for all you know, doing some blonde slut. I think that warrants some kind of punishment," Rose said fiercly. She glared at me, absolutely determined.

"Yes, definetly," Alice chirped. "We're thinking total humiliation, he needs to be put in his place. I really wish I never gave you that stupid letter, he doesn't deserve anything. Stupid fu-"

"Enough!" I exclaimed, interrupting Alice's rant. "He didn't cheat on me, okay!?"

"What?" Rose whispered. Alice was apparently at a loss for what to say. Her jaw had droped and she was staring at me in shock.

"I thought you said-" Rose began.

"No, no. It was just a misunderstanding."

"So that's what you meant about a misunderstanding? How can you misunderstand a girl in his bed, Bella?" Alice growled.

"There's more to it than that. It's not my place to tell."

"We're your best friends, Bell, you can trust us," Rose said, adopting a kind, warm tone that was inconsistent with her personality. Most people thought she was icy, but she was actually kind to her friends when they needed help.

Alice looked at me both expectantly and hopefully. I sighed and then began to speak.

"Her name is Tanya, she overdosed and her family doesn't care so she came to Edward."

"Why would she go to Edward?" Rose inquired.

"She's his ex-girlfriend,"

"What? Bella this is stupid! His ex-hoe bag?" Alice growled, stomping her foot. "No. I don't care what happened to the bitch. He avoided you while housing his overdosing slut ex at his house. ALONE! NO PARENTS!"

When Alice put it that way, it sounded a lot worse. It was bad, they were right.

"Al, I think we need to rethink this revenge thing. We need this to hit him a lot harder, the plan was too soft before," Rose said with a devilish smile.

Then everything boiled to the surface. All the anger, the lies, the hurt.

"You know what?" I stated confidently. "Count me in."

**A/N**: muahahaha. **Excellent**

Please Review.

Or I will cry.

A lot.

And then some.


	38. Thinking Through

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N**:

Sorry it took me ages to update...someone was like hurry up!!! and I was like naww that a bit mean. I have a life outside all this and I don't want to just put in a short half-assed chapter although sorry this one is a tad lame. I'll be finishing this story soon, i've already decided how its all going to end, it's just a matter of moving it along. I'm going away in like a week and a half so i'll be working hard to get the last few chapters out before I leave! OOOKAY long A/N, Here goes:

"I think the red one," Rose said as she examined me. I'd emerged from the changing room in my fifth dress of the day, which was short and pink. "Although I'm wearing red." Like I needed to be compared to Rose, who could pull off a sack with that body of hers.

Alice and Rose had picked several more options for me, seeking one that would make Edward jealous. Truthfully, I loved Edward, I knew that. I was just hurt and upset and he needed to figure some things out. He couldn't just talk about driving people insane and crashing the Volvo. Even apologising, yes I could accept it, but where would it leave us? So I went along with this revenge plan. Or at least I did for a few minutes.

"No, Rose. I have a great idea, it's brilliant!" Alice squealed, then thrust a dark blue floor length gown at me.

"Why this particular dress, Ali?" Rose looked perplexed but I knew exactly why Alice'd picked it. "I mean it is nice. But how does this dress equal brilliant idea?"

"Edward's favourite colour on me is blue," I answered.

"Ouch," Rose murmered.

Alice pushed me back into the change room despite my groans and I pulled off the foul pink number, thrusting it back on it's hanger and then pulled the blue dress over my head. I examined myself in the mirror and the first thing I thought was wow.

The dress made me look much longer than my 5 foot 4 inches. I felt long and lean like Rosalie.

It had silver beaded straps, along with a band underneath the boobs. It revealed cleavage but not so much that I felt uncomfortable. I opened the door to Alice and Rose, prepared to hear either squeals of horror or delight.

To my relief, Alice squealed in delight and Rose nodded her head in approval.

"This is it Bella!" Alice exclaimed, running over to me. "Do a twirl!"

"Wow," Rose murmered as I turned. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks guys. I really like this dress. Please don't make me try anything else on, Alice. I want this one."

"Fine by me," Alice said. I sighed in relief then went back into the change room to change back into my clothes. "Yay! We all have our dresses," I heard her squeal outside my door. (**A/N**: I will post links for all their dresses with the actual prom chapter).

"Okay, so what are your plans for revenge now, Al?" Rose asked Alice that afternoon after we'd successfully managed to find accessories and shoes to match all our dresses. We'd decided to stop for afternoon tea/lunch-of-sorts before heading back to Forks.

"Well, we need a man. You need to take a hot man to prom, Bella," Alice said. My heart dropped. Edward had specifically asked me to go to prom with him.

"_Bella?" Edward called softly, squeezing my hand once we were on the highway. _

"_Mhm?" I hummed. He slowly turned to look at me slightly, his face still angled towards the road._

"_Will you go to prom with me?"_

"_Prom?" I asked, surprised, my eyebrow cocked. I fought to stiffle a giggle, but Edward squeezed my hand, reminding me that he was indeed serious. _

"_I can't dance, you know that," I reminded him. _

"Bella?! Earth to Bella!" Alice chirped, pulling me out from my day dream.

"Um, yes," I mumbled.

"Yes you know a man?"

"What?"

"A guy to take to prom to make Edward jealous," Rose helpfully reminded me.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think this revenge stuff is a good idea. I know I said-"

"But Bella, what if he takes _her_?" No. He wouldn't. Would he?

"Bells, he needs to be hurt the way you were hurt," Alice said, looking up through her long lashes at me. I frowned back.

"Look. Why don't you just ask Jake to go? You said he's trying to be friends," Rose suggested.

"I don't want to use him,"

"You wont be using him. We all miss Jake sometimes, as our friend. It doesn't have to be anything more than prom-date friends."

"He's probably going with Jess or someone- "

"Stanley is going with Newton," Rose interjected, disinterested now.

"So what? I make Edward jealous and then what happens?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "He gets jealous and realises he can't have you back."

"I don't want that, Al."

"Then what do you want?" Rose asked. I could tell she was just becoming completely annoyed with the whole situation. She was used to Emmett, therefore, things being simple and straightforward.

"I don't think I can talk to you guys about this. I want to make my mind up on my own terms, without anyone else influencing me."

"Wait – you want to get back with him?" Alice was astonished, openly gaping at me.

"I love him, Al."

"Then why did you agree to revenge?"

"I don't know. I think a part of me wants him to prove himself. He's said he loves me and he's sorry and written me notes and given me looks and i'm sure he'd do other things if I let him close enough to me. But the problem is that I still have no idea what's going on with Tanya and him and I'm pretty sure she's still living with him. That's going to cause problems."

"Okay, Bella," Rose began. "Here's what I think. You were with Jake and before him you didn't have a boyfriend so that in itself shows you aren't all that experienced. Because of Jake you're probably looking for Edward's faults. Instead of thinking 'yes he really is a good person', you're probably just waiting for him to fuck up. So BAM! When he does it's a huge effin deal. Now you're waiting for some fucking grand gesture because you're too chicken shit to just tell him straight out to kick that big boobed blonde slut out and fight for you."

"Okay. Um, wow. Rose, i've never really thought about it that way. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. So now we have a new plan. You're going to go to prom and look sexy as all fuck and you're going to get back with Edward and have incredible make up sex."

"And maybe ask Jake," Alice contributed. "If not, then we'll go as a group."

"Great. Fifth wheel."

"Stop bitching, Bella. Just ask bloody Jake." _Thanks, Rose._

It was a huge relief when I finally got home from the shopping expedition with the girls. I didn't exactly say yes to their ideas, but I didn't say no either.

I hung my dress up in the cupboard and placed my shoes and accessories neatly away.

Alice and Rose had invited me out, but I didn't want them to feel like they had to make sure I didn't feel left out because Emmett and Jasper would be there. I stared at the clock and it was just after six. I wasn't tired and it's just stupid to sleep that early on a saturday so there rules out option number one. I don't like TV, so there goes another option.

I pulled out my phone and shuffled through the numbers, stopping at the E's. Edward.

Without really thinking about it, I hit the send button and the phone started ringing. I couldn't bring myself to hang up so I stayed on the line while it rang. Edward picked up just as I was about to hang up.

"Bella?" He sounded breathless.

"Yeah, um, hi," I breathed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought you wouldn't be calling me unless it was really important."

"Okay I'll let you go-"

"No, Bella. I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you called. Please don't hang up on me, I miss you."

"I miss you, too," I sighed.

"About Tan-"

"Let's not talk about her. Let's talk about anything but her." I interrupted.

"Okay, Um," he mumbled. "My mom got a new car today. An Audi." Clearly he was searching that far into his mind for something else to talk about.

"Oh..ok." I wasn't even sure what to say, what the normal thing to say would be.

"Sorry," Edward said. "I wish this was easier."

"So do I."

"Hrm."

"Ali and Rose dragged me out to Port Angeles today and I got my prom dress. I'm not sure if I want to go but I'm sure that they'll make it so I have no choice in the matter. Are you going?"

"Yes. I...um...maybe we could still go together?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Well, how about we just see eachother there? So we're going. Not together but we're both there and....not together," Edward mumbled.

"Um, okay. Great. I should be going. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella," he said, although it sounded like he longed to say more.

I shut my phone and placed it down on my bedside table, then spread out on my bed. I contemplated calling Rose or Alice and saying I would like to come out, but quickly realised, all those happy couples would probably depress me. So instead I scrolled through my phone past Alice, Edward, Emmett and then stopped at Jasper and scrolled back up to the person above him.

Jacob.

Before I could give myself time to think about it and reconsider, i'd clicked the call button and was anxiously waiting for him to answer. Which, thankfully, wasn't a long time as he picked up after only a few rings.

"Bells!" He exclaimed when he'd picked up.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I asked.

"Great, about to go out on a hot date! Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were but if you're busy I can just talk to you at school-"

"I'll always have time for you, Bella," Jake interrupted.

"Thanks, Jake."

"You still sad about _him_?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"Then that's it, Bella. You love him, he loves you. He screwed up but he's apologised. I think that if you can't get past it, maybe you had problems with him before this. Maybe you can't get over it because you don't trust him not to do it again."

"But-"

"No, if you truly love him, then trust him. I don't like him, but I can see he loves you and wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you."

"Thanks," I replied, genuinely meaning it. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course i'm right!" He scoffed.

"Right. So tell me about this hot date?"

"Well, she's hot and she's going on a date with me," he answered vaguely, laughing before continuing. "Her name- oh shoot, sorry Bells. I've gotta go, lost track of the time."

"That's alright. Thanks for talking to me. I mean, I really appreciate it. Have fun on your date."

"No worries. Cya Bells." With that, he was gone. Moving on. And I was genuinely happy for him. He'd given me a lot to think about. If even Jake could say I needed to get over it, it had to be true. Maybe I was the one being stupid.

Maybe prom wasn't such a bad idea afterall.


	39. Preparing for Prom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N**: Tis preparing for prom this chapter, then prom next chapter. I will probably be finishing the story up the chapter after next, then maybe an epilogue. I'm going on holidays next weekend for a week and then i'm looking to start a new story when I get back, maybe throw in a bit of player Edward and Bella with some sass?

Sorry took me a few days to update, I wanted to update sooner but things are never that simple! Anyways, here's this chapter. Sorry it's not that juicy but it's kind of essential, I guess.

The days moved on, as in tune with time passing; it's inevitable.

I'd continued to call Edward every night, talking about everything other than _her_. Tanya. We'd agreed that prom would be the time when we'd come face to face with one another and we wanted to believe we could make everything alright.

We were the only ones aware of our conversations and I guess in some twisted way, I liked it like that because it was something we shared, only between us. Alice and Rose had no idea that i'd even muttered a sentence to him, but then again, it wasn't their business. I knew that they were just trying to look out for me, but my decision was made. I needed Edward in my life and I loved him.

I knew we'd have a lot of things to talk about and that I was presently avoiding them, but we'd face those issues head on, together. It wouldn't make it any better talking about it in this seperation. Edward didn't seem to entirely understand, but really, what else could he say to me at that point? She was still living there, that much i'd gathered and that was where the problem lay. Although I was beginning to believe _I_ was the one with the problem. He was just helping out his beautiful, blonde best friend. My insecurities were at their peak.

And now prom was upon us.

Alice woke me at 9am, the day of prom. She bounded into my room and jumped on me until I got out of bed and got in the shower. She was on such a high that she didn't even complain about my sweat suit, which I decided to wear over to hers for the grueling grooming portion of the day. She grabbed my dress and accessories from my closet, then bounded down the stairs and got into her little yellow car.

"I'm so excited!" Alice chirped, bouncing up and down in the drivers seat of her car. She'd barely noticed another car on the other side of the road swerve to avoid her, then beep.

"Ali! Watch the road!" I exclaimed.

"Oops!" She laughed. "I'm just so excited. I love prom. It's just so fun, Bella!"

"Alice, you went to junior prom with Jasper last year and you'll be going to his senior prom next week," I reminded her. "Also you have his graduation to be excited about, then also our senior prom-"

"Okay I get it! Why are you so bitchy?"

"I'm not, I'm just tired."

"Bella! You were meant to get a proper nights sleep. I can only make you so beautiful"

Rosalie was already at Alice's when we pulled up and she was looking as happy as I was. She was holding a large foam cup in her hand and Alice's bedroom smelt of very strong coffee.

"Remind me again why I had to be up so early when I don't have to be at school?" Rose snarled at Alice.

"Well, we need to do mani/pedi's, then we need to do hair and make up and then we need to get dressed. All the parents and boys will be here at five and we'll have some champers, then we'll take a lot of photos!" Alice squealed in response.

And so the process began.

I lay back on Alice's recliner, while she worked at my feet. I allowed my mind to drift of, plugged in my iPod and even got a bit of shut-eye. Alice and Rosalie's mothers joined us at some point and they helped get us all manicured and pedicured, then started making us lunch.

After lunch, it was time for our hair. I hadn't even given my hair a second thought, i'd decided to let Alice worry about it. She said that because of the detail on the straps of my gown, she thought it best to have my hair up. I merely agreed with her and let her work her magic.

She moved me so I was sitting in front of her vanity, my tired glory all out in the open and displayed to me. Truthfully, I hadn't been sleeping well in a long time. Everytime I fell into too deep a sleep, I wanted to wake up straight away because of the dreams I was having.

Alice worked at my hair for what seemed like hours, while I stared down mindlessly at the magazine in my lap. I trusted that Alice would ensure I look presentable.

"Okay, i'm done," Alice murmered into my hair, pulling me out of my dazed state. I looked up into the mirror to see her work. I liked what I saw and my face broke out into a smile. "I love it, Al. Thank you."

She had parted my hair in the center, then pulled it back into a low bun at the back, then left several curls to fall around my face. (A/N: Link on profile to all the girls hairstyles cuz I'm shit at describing it). It looked formal, but not over the top. Overall, I was very _me_. Alice was pleased I liked her work, then she got to work on Rose.

She first straightened Rose's blonde locks, then she sectioned of a small amount of hair and pulled it back into a quiff. Once Rose's hair was done, Rose began to work on Alice's hair. It didn't take long, as Alice only had short hair. Rose styled it into a slight bob, shaped around Alice's face and let her fringe sweep across her forehead.

Once all of our hair was groomed, the mothers began working on our make-up.

Alice was going for a pale-look, in coordination with her dress. Her eyes were played up with glitter and shine, while she wore a pale pink gloss on her lips. Rose wanted her eyes emphasised, while she had a nude lip.

Personally, I had no idea what I wanted. Luckily, Alice and Rose had plenty of ideas. They thought it'd be best to give me dark eyes, as to go with my dress, and then a light lip.

All groomed, Alice squealed in delight and ran over to her wardrobe where we'd all hung up our dresses that morning when we'd arrived at hers.

We all got into our dresses and I was in awe of how beautiful Rose and Al looked. Not that they didn't always look beautiful, but we all looked grown up and elegant. (Link to all dresses on profile)

Rose's dress was red, a color i'd come to associate with her. It was strapless and tight against her, with intricate detail on the bodice which revealed obscure pieces of her creamy skin. Only someone with a body like her could pull it off. Her height was further emphasised by the split which went all the way up her thigh. She looked like she'd just stepped of the red carpet. Either that, or the catwalk.

Alice had gone for something cute and pretty, rather than sexy like Rose. Her pale pink dress was also strapless, but it was shorter, sitting on her knee. The bodice was sequined and flowed out into a full skirt.

"Wow, you guys," I gushed. "You look beautiful."

"I could say the same about you," Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella," Alice agreed. "Turn around and look at you! Edward's jaw will drop all the way onto the floor!" She indicated to the fall length mirror in the corner of her room and I slowly turned around and came face to face with an image that shocked me.

I knew the dress was beautiful already, but the whole image of me was, excuse sounding vain, beautiful. I felt womanly and I couldn't help but smile at the woman in the mirror. "Wow," I breathed. "I haven't felt this beautiful since..." I trailed off.

"Since when?" Rose inquired, raising a perfectly formed eyebrow. _Since I was bare and making love to Edward_. That was the answer.

"Never mind."

Rose seemed like she was going to push it, but thankfully, Alice intervened. "You are beautiful though, Bella," she complimented. "He'd be an idiot not to see that."

I gave Alice a small smile, then the three of us made our way downstairs.

Charlie had just arrived and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Wow Bells," he said softly. "You look beautiful." His cheeks turned pink as he said it, making me appreciate the comment even more.

"Thanks dad," I said, then linked my arm with his and lead him into Alice's kitchen, where her mom was pouring what appeared to be champagne into five wine glasses. She squealed, just like Alice, when she looked up and saw us enter the kitchen.

"Girls!" She gushed. "You all look so gorgeous!" She raced over to Alice and planted a light kiss on her cheek and then turned and did the same to Rose and I. "Rose, honey, your mom's gone to go pick up your dad. They should be here soon. When are the boys getting here?"

"Five," Alice replied.

"Oh great. So just Emmett, Jasper and Edward?"

I felt Charlie stiffened beside me, then his hand moved to the small of my back; a comforting gesture. The question didn't hurt me as much as I assumed everyone had expected. I'd see Edward soon enough.

"No, just Jaz and Em," Rose answered quietly before changing the subject. "I can't believe it's actually a nice day. Sunny in Forks on the day of prom, who would've thought?"

"Yeah," I agreed, then laughed. Charlie rubbed my arm softly, then accepted a glass of champagne, as did I and to my surprise, Charlie didn't protest.

Rose's parents arrived, then shortly thereafter, so did the boys. We took a bunch of group photos and it probably would've been awkward, but the boys were making sure they joked around with me and included me in everything.

I'd just finished my first glass of champagne, while Rose was on her third. Although, her mom believed it was still her first. She'd managed to compose herself a lot better than I would've been able to.

"Jasper! Get in a photo with Bella," Jasper's mom demanded and so we stood together, while the others made their way out to the back patio. Jasper put his arm around my waist and I instantly felt safer, calmer. He'd always had a calming effect on me. We smiled and posed for the photo, then Jasper's mom moved outside.

"How you doing, Bells?" He asked.

"You know, i'm alright."

"I went and saw Edward before. He was on cloud nine, I think he's really excited to see you. Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I've spoken to him every night for the last few weeks. We agreed that we'd just talk at prom and then we'd try and just get over our problems for the night. We have things to sort out, but, you know. I didn't tell the girls though."

"Good, that's good. I can understand, they only want what's best for you but you wouldn't want them influencing your decision. Anyway, shall we?" Jasper asked. I linked my arm with his and we headed outside and met everyone else. More photos were taken, more drinks were had and then finally, it came time for us to leave when the white limo pulled into Alice's driveway.


	40. Prom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight

**A/N**: Tis prom! Enjoy :)

I was anxious as we pulled up to the school. Of course, the prom was in the gym as Forks didn't have any function centres. When we exited the car, Mr Banner greeted us at the gate and directed us towards the gym.

Rose and Emmett walked ahead, while Jasper and Alice trailed behind with me.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered as we entered the gym, mainly to myself.

Alice caught on and gave me a reassuring smile, then let go of Jasper's hand to squeeze mine.

Rose and Emmett were already posing for their photographs, against the cliched blue backdrop. Once they were done, I pulled back and allowed Alice and Jasper to get a photo together. They told me to join them but I merely shrugged. I already had plenty of photos. I was about to walk over and take a seat when I heard a velvet voice speak behind me.

"Care for a photograph?" Edward asked. I'd recognise that voice anywhere; it was probably the most poignant sound ever.

I slowly turned to face him and instantly lost all train of thought. He looked glorious in a simple black suit, white shirt and thin black tie (profile link). His hair was it's usual messy disarray and his smile was that crooked one I loved. Uneven and unsure.

"Sure," I muttered, then instantly criticized myself for already turning to putty while Edward proceeded towards me. After all this time, i'd hoped to come out with a more articulate response.

"You look stunning, Bella," he said, his eyes locked in mine. "Shall we?"

I nodded in response as he gently held onto my elbow and directed me towards the photographer. I didn't take my eyes off him and was thankful he was guiding us. I was too lost in him. Why was I even mad at him? I forgot in that moment. We waited for Angela and Ben to be done with their picture, then Edward position us in front of the camera.

He stood beside me, moving his hand to the small of my back, then slowly moved his hand up to take mine. I wrapped my arm around his back and felt him pull me closer, not that I protested against it. The photographer directed us to smile, and I did just that. In fact, I couldn't stop smiling. Such a small gesture as him holding my hand even made my heart accelerate. I was so stupid for not wanting to redeem this.

"I can't get over how amazing you look," Edward whispered in my ear once we were away from the camera. He didn't let go of my hand and I made no move to change that. I blushed furiously at his compliment and he moved his free hand up to gently stroke my cheek. "I've missed your blush." When I didn't respond, Edward suggested we go sit down.

I nodded mutely, then followed Edward through the students, not taking in who was even there. Edward sat us down at one of the smaller, unoccupied tables and I noticed Alice and Jasper were seated down the other end of the gym, subtly observing us.

Edward was watching me closely, while I moved my gaze rapidly around the room, feigning interest in it.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?" I hummed.

"Can you please say something?"

I turned to Edward and was met with his gaze, those deep green eyes penetrating into mine. No matter how many times I'd stared into them in the past, I could never get over their depth and their seeming sincerity.

"Um...Hi," I whispered.

Edward chuckled before responding,"Hello." A smile played on his lips and I smiled back and held his eye contact. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Edward..." I began. "Really, it's nothing. I just needed time. Honestly, there's still some things i'm annoyed about but, well...I....I love you. I can't just turn that off."

"I love you too," Edward whispered, then he slowly leant in a placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "And I always will. Despite my actions, my love for you has never wavered and I'm sorry if you've ever felt otherwise."

"Obviously, we need to talk about some things but it's prom. Lets just forget it for now?" I said hopefully. I was already beginning to forget it. Damn him, dazzling me!

"Perfect," Edward said and then he leant in to kiss me again. I met him and turned and kissed him lightly on his lips, inhaling his scent.

"Um, you look beautiful," I said hesitantly when we'd pulled away.

"Thanks," he chuckled. "Care to dance?"

"You know my stance on dancing," I reminded him.

"Come on, last time we danced you enjoyed it. All in the leading, remember?"

"Fine," I growled, half-joking.

Edward lead us out to the dance floor and I noticed that Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were already there dancing. They all turned to watch Edward and I as we moved onto the dance floor, fingers twined. I pretended not to notice, but I really think Edward didn't notice. He kept his eyes focused on mine and then gently pulled my body closer to his.

I placed my hand loosely on his shoulder, while he moved his to the small of my back, then I held his free hand with mine.

"I've missed being close to you, Bella. It's been torture."

"Me too," I agreed.

"When do you want to talk about...everything?"

"I don't know Edward," I admitted, then pulled him closer to me while we continued to slowly move. "I can't...I don't know what to do. I just keep thinking of that night and how you lied to me and I was so worried and then I went to your house and she was there. The things she was saying, Edward. So I was angry at her, but really, she didn't know. So now I don't know who to be angry at. That leaves you I guess....well so much for not talking about it."

"It's always going to be there, until you vent and let it out."

"I just didn't want for it to be now, but do you want me to get angry? It won't achieve anything. I mean, it's stupid. She's beautiful and you guys were best friends and you have this connection with someone other than me. How can I compete with that?"

"There's no competition," Edward murmered.

"I know that. How could I ever compare to her?"

"I meant there's no competition because she can't compare to you, Bella."

"How can you say that? You were meant to be in love with me and you have some blonde in your bed while you walk around in nothing but a towel and she's in your shirt. God it makes me so angry even thinking about it!" I growled.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just the way it always was with her, you know? We were best friends and it was a long time before any of that even meant anything more than friendship. I don't ever think it was anything more, really. Not for me at least"

"If she was your best friend, how could you leave her there, then?"

"Because I wasn't in love with her. There was nothing I could do that I hadn't already tried," Edward said softly. All dancing had now ceased between us and we were standing at the side of the floor.

We walked over to an isolated corner of the gym, so as to not be overheard.

"What makes you think you're helping her now, Edward?" I questioned. "How do you know she's not just trying to win you over? How can you trust her motives if she wouldn't respect you enough so stop using when you asked?"

"Jesus, Bella! It's not that simple. Did you just want me to turn her away? Anyone with any ounce of decency would've tried to help someone who was once a big part of their life." I could tell he was struggling to gather his control and his temper was beginning to flare.

"So what? I'm not a decent person? Just because I wanted my boyfriend to be honest with me?" My voice wavered, weak. I was mad, but I couldn't even express true anger with my words because the strongest emotion playing on my mind was longing and sadness.

"Come on, Bella. Stop overreacting. I'm sorry that I did this, but that's all I can say. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else I can possibly do to prove to you that I'm sorry and i'm a huge idiot and everything is my fault."

"Fine!" I snapped. I turned and noticed Alice and Jasper watching us, posed as if they were ready to break us apart at any moment. "Don't you understand?"

"Clearly, I don't," he said softly then looked away.

"It never made any sense for someone like you to want to be with me!" I exclaimed, then fell back into the wall behind me, realising the weight of my words.

"What?"

"I mean come on. Seriously, look at me. I'm plain. I'm not bubbly and fun like Alice or tall and beautiful like Rose. I don't have a..." gulp "..body like Tanya..." I rambled off. "Why would you ever want me?"

"Are you serious? I love you. And you _are_ beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman i've ever laid eyes on. I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be with you, but dammit, I can't lose you Bella. You mean too much to me." I didn't have any retort to that. Surely he meant it, otherwise, why would he be bothering to win me back at all? I guess I never realised he loved me to the extent that I loved him.

"You mean it," I stated.

"Of course I do, you silly girl," he chuckled. "I truly love you. If all over things fail, that never will. I love so many things about you. Your blush, the insane things you say when you sleep, the way you're somewhat confused when you first wake up. I love so many physical things about you and I love your kindness. I discover something new I love about you every day."

"Edward, I-" I began but I was interrupted when I looked past Edward's shoulder and saw _her_. Tanya. Edward looked at me expectantly. "I can't believe that you would do this to me," I finished and with that I stormed off in the opposite direction to him and Tanya.

"Bella? What?" Edward called after me. I wiped the tears away that were streaming down my face and made my way towards the door of the gym. A confused Mrs Cope stared after me as I pushed the doors open and walked out into the carpark, while Edward continued to call after me. I heard the door slam behind me and I broke out into sobs. How could he bring _her_ here?

I sat down in the gutter and then I heard footsteps behind me and was about to move away, but I realised they were much too light to be his footsteps. I turned around expecting Alice or Rosalie, but was shocked with the vision of the devil spawn itself, Tanya.

"Bella?" She said softly. "May I sit down?" She asked. I merely grunted at her and shuffled up a bit. She sat down next to me, big bosoms on display in her small black dress.

"He's heartbroken, Bella."

"Honestly, Tanya," I sneared her name, "not that it's any of your business, but I really don't care about him right now."

"It's not what it looks like. You're taking everything out of context."

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Did you ever consider for a second that i'm not here with him?" She asked, to which I sniffled in response. "Yeah well, he's not. I'm here with someone who I learned is your ex, so I guess he's off limits too?"

"You're here with Jake?" _So that's who his hot date was_.

"Well, I was. I think right now he's sitting with a miserable Edward and stopping him from coming out here. He's really upset, Bella. Honestly, I think you're acting like a brat. Not that I'm here to insult you, because I don't really know you."

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What makes you think I care what you say?"

"Well you seemed to care about what I said on the phone that time, which was, by the way a joke. You seem to care about me a lot from the sounds of things." I didn't respond, so she continued. "I have a few issues, it's not like I just came here to steal Edward away from you. I hadn't spoken to him since before he moved, how was I to know he had a girlfriend? He's just helping me."

"You seem fine now,"

"I_ am_ doing okay, but that's because i'm here."

"Why are you trying to figure this out?" I asked. It wasn't meant to come out as a snarl, but I was genuinely curious.

"Edward's helping me through my rough patch, I want to help him through his. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm probably sticking around. I have nowhere else to go and I really want to finish senior year so I can go to Brown. I'm not just some dumb blonde, you know. I don't mean you any harm, Bella," she said, then she focused her blue eyes on mine and they shone with sincerity.

"I guess i've always seen you as a threat," I admitted. "Edward's gorgeous, I could never understand what he saw in me. Until tonight, that is."

"He really loves you."

"I know," I sighed. "I feel like I owe you an apology."

"Well consider it accepted. I'm sorry too. Nothing ever happened, I can assure you."

"Thanks," I said.

"No worries. I want us to be friends, especially if I'm sticking around," she said. I still didn't like some things about her, but I trusted Edward. I believed him, so it shouldn't matter about anything else.

"I think that's a good idea," I agreed. Tanya stood up and extended her hand to me, pulling me up from the gutter, then she did something I didn't expect; she hugged me.

"Come on, lets go back to our dates."

She threw her arm over my shoulder and we walked back into the gym together. I saw Edward sitting at a table with Jacob, while Jacob held a hand on his shoulder. Who would've thought my ex would've been comforting Edward, while his did the same to me?

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were also seated at the table, all of whom looked thoroughly relieved when Tanya and I walked into the gym.

Tanya silently pulled Jake up from the seat next to Edward and whisked him off the dance floor, while I took his seat. Edward barely registered me as I sat down, instead, kept his head in his hands.

"Hey," I murmered, picking up his hand. The others went back to talking amongst themselves, obviously in an effort to give us some privacy. Edward responded by twining our fingers and then glancing up at me from under his eyelashes. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," he replied, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything," he said softly, once we were out on the dance floor, our bodies pressed together. "She's not here with me-"

"Edward," I interrupted, "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without asking you first. I now realise that you've never intended to hurt me." I could see Edward was about to interrupt, so I placed a finger on his lips. "I don't want you to apologise anymore. I don't want to worry about anything other than you and I."

I slowly removed my finger from Edward's lip and picked up his hand again.

"You are my life now," he stated simply, before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

I lost myself in his eyes and his lips, that is, until Rose was frantically trying to get my attention behind Edward's back. I looked around Edward at her and saw Emmett thrusting, while she mouthed _Make-up sex_. I giggled and turned my focus back to Edward who was giving me a knowing smile, his eyebrows raised. I feigned innocence.

Everything was right and perfect in that moment. We could make it impure later.

**A/N**: Yay they made up :)

hope you likey this chappy...i'll most likely do a lemon next ch then probs and epilogue.


	41. The Cottage

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight. Yeah make me admit it every effin chapter. RUB IT IN! I don't own Edward either, but I would like to make lemonade with him.

**A/N**: Paragraphs in between these "///" things mean i've taken them from breaking dawn.

Also, sorry guys. I'm going on holidays tomorrow and I need to pack so I won't be able to post the epilogue until i'm back.

This isn't a long chapter and I don't think it needs to be. The story is mostly resolved now anyway. I hope you enjoy :)

_I lost myself in his eyes and his lips, that is, until Rose was frantically trying to get my attention behind Edward's back. I looked around Edward at her and saw Emmett thrusting, while she mouthed Make-up sex. I giggled and turned my focus back to Edward who was giving me a knowing smile, his eyebrows raised. I feigned innocence. _

_Everything was right and perfect in that moment. We could make it impure later. _

Edward held one of his hands over my eyes, while the other one was wrapped around my waist.

"No peeking," he breathed in my ear. "We're almost there. Just watch your step, love."

"Great thing to say to the clumsy girl who you're blindfolding," I joked, but even so, Edward tightened his grip on my waist and whispered that i'd be okay, I was with him. "If I come home with um...forest stains...or wherever we are, Charlie's going to know I didn't stay at Alice's."

"You know we're in the forest?" Edward questioned.

"I can smell it and the ground feels uneven."

"Just a little while longer," Edward chuckled. After a few more minutes, he finally took his hand from my eyes and allowed me to open them.

/// I stared into the violet dark. There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light of the stars.

It belonged here so absolutely that it seemed as if it must have grown from the rock, a natural formation. Honeysuckled climbed up on the wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark deep set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that led up to the quaint arched wooden door. ///

"Wow," I breathed. "What..how?"

Edward chuckled at my sudden loss for words. "It's part of our property. My Dad had it restored for my mom for an anniversary present. I wanted to show you earlier, make it something special but well...you know. At least I can now."

"Edward, it's gorgeous."

"Shall we?" Edward asked, then he took my hand and lead me up the steps to the wooden door, however, before I could turn the handle, he'd picked me up bridal style and was carrying me effortlessly inside. I protested but he chuckled and said he had a right to do it, so I pouted and continued to pretend I didn't like it. He saw right through it though.

/// The cottage room was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls were warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flicker fire. ///

All of this, despite it's appeal, paled in comparison to the beautiful man who set my on my feet and now stood in front of me, purely beaming with joy and love.

I didn't know what to say to express how I was truly feeling in that moment, so instead, I let my body talk. I pressed myself into him, our hips joined, and I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him with all I could. All of _me_.

"I need you," I breathed and Edward seemed to realise what I meant. He wordlessly stepped backwards, only to pick up my hand and lead me to a wooden door on the far side of the room.

No words were said as he opened the door and set me down on the huge white bed, while the canopy flowed around us. His lips never left mine, except for when he grazed them along my neck and collarbone.

I pulled feverishly at his shirt but the buttons were so damn stubborn. Edward pulled away from my lips and I sighed, already missing the contact. He unbuttoned the shirt in what seemed like one swift movement and then tossed it down on the ground, then reached for the hem of my t-shirt. Thankfully, the prom dress was safely at home. I didn't think it would've been handled too well in this situation.

I allowed Edward to pull my shirt over my head and once I was free from it's confines, he once again crushed his lips to mine. Still, there were too many clothes involved.

I reached down to Edward's pants, but he stood up and growled "Fuck it," before completely stripping all of his clothes off, then gesturing for me to follow suit, which I did. We'd both had too much and we needed one another. I was about to combust.

He lay back down on top of me, then gently spread my legs with one of his. Of course, I complied, then I wrapped my legs around his waist, so I could feel his erection lightly grazing against my clit and folds. I bucked my hips up to achieve some friction, but it wasn't enough. I needed him to fill me and complete me; make us one and make us whole.

"Please," I cried and Edward didn't disappoint, slowly thrusting into me. We both cried out when he completely filled me, it just felt so perfect, so right. He slowly withdrew himself, then pushed back in harder and I moaned his name.

"Bella...so tight," he breathed before leaning down to kiss me just as he pounded into me hard and fast. I moaned into his mouth, while he continued to build up a rhythm. We both grunted, moaned and groaned incoherently against eachother's lips and I could feel everything building. I felt like every touch was exagerrated but still not enough.

"Deeper," I moaned and Edward pushed into depths I swear i'd never felt him in before, hitting a sweet spot. "Oh yes, baby. Right there."

"Bella," he groaned. "I'm....coming..."

"Me...uh... too,"

We groaned together and I felt Edward spill inside me and that feeling pushed me right over the edge.

I orgasmed hard, my whole body rocked and I bit down on his shoulder just because it was there and I could. I felt it in my toes and I swear I could feel it at the ends of the strands of my hair.

Edward collapsed on top of me and let me feel all his weight, still inside of me. I didn't want to move, but I knew he wouldn't want to lie on top of me. He always worried about hurting me or making me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't've been feeling any less like that at that moment.

He rolled us over so I was on top, my head resting on his chest which was rising erratically as he fought to catch his breath.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said simply once both of us could breath normally again.

"I love you, Edward."


	42. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight, but I will finally be seeing it tomorrow as it comes out here in OZ :)

**A/N**: Sorry this has taken me so long to post. Here be the epilogue. It's **Edward's point of view** and it's in **present tense** because I thought that fit best :) It's not heaps long as I want this story to be finished, it's all concluded, this is just if y'all wanted to know what would happen next. I'm working on another story it will be EPOV and I will hopefully have the first chapter posted within the next few days.

I can hear something beeping, but I'm trying to block it out. I'm so sick of the goddamn beeping.

Bella stirs beside me, growls, then presses her face back into her pillow. I can't help but chuckle at my angel; she's particularly funny in the morning. I know her morning routine now. She'll growl and protest but she will get out of bed in approximately 5...4...3...2...1.

"Argh!" She growls, then tosses the blanket off both of our naked bodies, then throws her legs over the bed. "Edward? Wake up!"

I toss a pillow at her and she playfully flips it back and before I know it, she's jumped up onto the bed and is straddling my lap. "You'll be late," she reminds me, but all I want to do it pull her back down and give her a repeat of last night's olympic effort. I'm glad i'm the only one who makes her feel that way. The only one who has _ever_ made her feel that way.

I sit up and Bella is smiling at me, that beautiful morning Bella smile and she twists her legs and moves off me, but not before planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, I'm up. Do you want to shower now while I start on breakfast?" I ask but Bella gives me a devious smile.

"How about we both shower now, then you have _me_ for breakfast?"

I like that idea. I definitely do. So we shower together and I _do_ have her for breakfast, along with a slice of toast when we're running out the door. Of course, we're running late. It's the last day of our first semester, together at Dartmouth.

We moved down to Hanover, New Hampshire together at the start of the school year and I think it's safe to say we're happier now than we ever were before. Even though we live in a tiny one-bedroom apartment with a walk-up. Even though we can't afford to go out to exotic restaurants and we have a lot of studying to do, we're still happy and we're still in love and that can get us through anything.

After Jasper and Emmett graduated and we started our Senior year, everything seemed to flow in perfect succession. Bella, Alice, Rose and myself graduated the following year and now we're all off living our own lives, but of course, we make sure we see eachother as often as possible.

Tanya stayed in Forks for approximately three weeks of senior year, before moving back to New York to live with her aunty. I think that was best for her, family can give her better support than her teenage ex-boyfriend ever could. Jake probably would've been a bit sad about that, but he'd moved on from Tanya after prom, and she him. I heard Tanya once say "Jake and I weren't canon, it could never work", whatever that means, but they seem to have found happiness within themselves.

Jake got into Princeton, while Tanya got into Brown just as she'd always intended to.

While they didn't work out, Bella and I are still going strong.

Sure, we fight. All couples do.

We've never had a fight that's kept us apart like our fight in junior year, though. That taught us a thing or two. We're incredibly honest and that gets us through most of our problems. Although we rarely have a fight over anything of consequence and that's the way we like it. We're simple but we don't need anything else.

Bella is studying creative writing, something which she loves, but frustrates the hell out of her at times. Sometimes she sits up all night tapping her fingers on the table in frustration because she's got writer's block and sometimes she curses the stupidity of things while I laugh and comfort her, just like she comforts me when I'm damn sick of pre-med altogether.

"Hey Edward," Bella murmers on the drive over to the campus.

"Mhm?"

"I love you," she says. She always tells me, for no reason at all. It never wears off, the feeling of joy that spreads through my body when she says it. I feel so uplifted, so hopeful.

"I love you too," I reply and reach over and pick up her tiny hand, linking our fingers.

She smiles and we pull into the parking lot and then peel off to our different ends of campus, but not before Bella says how excited she is for tonight.

The day passes slowly, probably because, like Bella, I'm also excited. I race out to the Volvo and Bella's already leaning against the passenger's side door. She bangs on it, feigning frustration at my slow pace, which I accentuate just to annoy her, then we're off and heading back to our apartment.

We haul ourselves up the stairs and I can hear excited chatter from the other side of our door. Of course, they have a spare key. Bella pushes me away and bursts into the door and squeals erupt.

"Bella!" Alice squeals, running up and pulling her little arms around the both of us as best she can. "Edward! Oh how are you two?"

"Great, Al," I reply and Rose comes over and hugs both of us, Emmett at her side, Jasper at Alice's. We all greet one another and then sit down on mine and Bella's worn-in couches, that Renee gave to us.

"So how's Dartmouth going, kiddies?" Emmett asks.

"Really great, Em. We're busy but happy." I agree and then Bella asks Emmett and Rose about Harvard.

They exchange looks, sigh, then say "hectic."

"We're lucky we finished a week earlier than you guys," Rose continues. "I was going to go insane. Coming here is just what I need."

"How about Yale?" Bella asks Alice and Jasper.

"Um, fine," Alice murmers in a low voice, uncharacteristic of her. None of us miss it and we all ask what's up. Jasper hesitates briefly, but then his face breaks out in a huge smile.

"Alice and I have got some...news," Jasper mumbles, then looks to Alice who continues.

"I'm pregnant."

We all gasp, completely at a loss for what to say, then the congratulations start.

"We're really happy," Alice says meekly and she looks relieved. Relieved that we know, I'm assuming. "I'm three months along....we meant to tell you guys, all of you, sooner but we didn't want it to be over the phone so we waited until now. I'm going to defer college once I get further along and then...well, we'll figure something out."

"Anything you need, we're here for you," Rose says, while Bella reaches over and takes Alice's free hand and Jasper picks up her free one.

"I know you guys are, but that's not all. Jasper?"

Jasper clears his throat, then says happily, "Alice and I have decided to get married, once the baby is born."

Bella and Rose burst out with squeals of delight and bounce over to Alice, while Emmett and I give Jasper a congratulatory pat on the back. Some people might say it's too soon, but not me. I've always known that Jasper and Alice are like a constant thing. I've never known them apart and I don't imagine I will ever know them otherwise. I hope people think the same of Bella and I.

We all talk well into the night, until Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper decide to head off for the night. They're staying in a motel in town as we can't all fit in mine and Bella's tiny living space, but they'll be back for breakfast i'm sure.


End file.
